Aconite
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Years ago the Supernatural committed crimes against humans. Because of these crimes Human kind grew angry and fought back, becoming hunters. When the supernatural finally felt what the humans had, they struck an accord; they created a code that protected human and myth alike. But with the truth of the Hale fire known and the Argent's new leadership, Beacon Hills is being watched.
1. Chapter 1

**Well unless you have seen my tumblr than I believe I need to let you all know I LOVE Teen Wolf on MTV. Mostly for Stiles but also because it's really good, don't let the Pilot fool you. Before we get started though, there are some things that ya'll need to be aware of beforehand. One, I support Sterek, it is the only slash pairing I support right now. Two, one of my favorite OC's will be in here specifically because the last chapter I wrote was about werewolves. Three, Sterek will happen. Four, this is kind of like Paint it Black as it takes place after season 2 but before season 3, and Gabi is in it. She will flirt with Stiles but don't let ya'll shipper hearts give out like I said before, Sterek will happen. And for those of you who don't like Sterek don't worry there will be no mackin' out between the two….well….we'll see.**

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story but…..I can't help it.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Aconite Ch. 1 The Night takes Wing_

Stiles would like it to go on record that it was not his idea to see a concert. He looks around the warehouse and sees its populated heavily by boys and girls both wearing black nail polish, eyeliner, and studded leather; not exactly his style. He sticks out like a sore thumb with his 'stud muffin' t-shirt and plaid. But being the totally awesome friend he is, he stands in a crowd receiving stares, while he waits for Scott. Turning around Stiles spots Erica and Boyd. The last time he saw them they were in the Argent's basement tied up and tortured. They appear alright, they both look at him but neither makes a move to come toward him or comment on his presence and obvious "stick out-ed-ness". Weird. Figuring Isaac wouldn't be far behind his "Litter mates" (inward laugh for cleverness) Stiles looked for him in the crowd. He was actually talking to Scott: why did that make him feel slightly angry? Anyway…."_Okay, what could they be talking about?" _Stiles thinks trying to ignore the "insecure teenaged girl" tone his thoughts have taken.

Stiles tries to make his way through the sea of people toward Scott when the crowd breaks into a loud applause and yells while simultaneously using _gothic magic_ to pull him toward the stage against his will. The spotlights on the stage turns red and focuses on the center of the stage as a focal point, they then turn off, a second later the lights are white and a girl stands in light, whether it's the lights or not, Stiles wouldn't be able to guess but she's pale. Stiles isn't the only one to have taken notice, the crowd breaks into cheers (he didn't think Goths were capable of cheering). Stiles looks around curiously toward Erica and Boyd neither are cheering but their attention is directed toward the stage. And Scott is _still_ talking to Isaac.

"Well, well, what have we hear?" His attention is called to the singer, Nightingale, she stands on the stage as red rose petals gently fall from the ceiling a few catching in her brown hair which was tied in a bun with silver chopsticks.. She's dressed in a scarlet spaghetti strap blouse, exposing much of her chest. A black mini skirt exposes a garter tied to her right thigh while black leather riding boots make dull beats as she moves closer to the edge of the stage. She has a sliver chain wrapped around her right arm with a sliver cross hanging of it sways back and forth as she places her hand on her hip and raises the other with the microphone in hand. "Are we ready to get this party started?!" She yells into the mic. The crowd, despite Stiles previous thought that goths don't _cheer_ is put further to rest.

"No!" Nightngale yells obviously disappointed. "This is our drummer, Frank's, last day with the band. He got accepted to MIT." She sneers like he's leaving the band to work at a McDonalds cashier. "I want you _all_ to yell and scream like you've never before and show him what he will be missing." Nightingale looks at the crowd and he knows, he just _knows_, that she was talking about him since he hadn't clapped once. But that's crazy, how would she know? And he isn't the only on to not have clapped Erica and Boyd didn't either. At that thought Stiles looks back for the two Betas to only see that they had been replaced by a girl whose back had been pierced and had ribbon laced through them and a man who was trying the same thing on his face. _That _is one mental image he will never be able to rid himself of.

"Anyway," Nightingale begins after she finally accepted the crowds, no longer disappointing, screeches. "Unfortunately I twisted my ankle a little bit backstage so I will not be doing any of my usual theatrics." And know Stiles was a little pissed he paid sixty bucks for his ticket and he wasn't even getting the full "theatrics". "But for the rest of the concert we have some emergency vids to go with each song so don't worry you will all be thoroughly entertained." She gives the audience a downright predatory smile. She turns to signal her band but just before they begin she looks back at her audience and leaves one last message. "Some of you should pay attention; this is a bit of a cautionary tale." Just then Stiles jumps as Scott places his hand on his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\

The 'concert' starts off normal enough (for this kind of crowd Stiles assumes). Nightingale stands in the middle of the stage, red rose petals scattered at her feet; she brings a microphone to her mouth and smiles. The music starts with a background noise that makes the already creepy abandoned warehouse even creepier. Notes from a piano shatter into the air and the screen on the side of Nightingale light up when the beat of drums begins, on the screen a small area with a leafless tree covered in snow is sparkling under moonlight.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

As she sings the screen changes to a close up of a young man, his eyes are closed but he's facing downward. As she sings "free" he looks up and his eyes change from brown to a dull gold.

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

The camera seems to focus on his eye as it changes to a glowing red. But before she is finished the screen fades to the view of a blood red full moon, a Hunter's Moon.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

The torso of a girl, one arm over her breasts covered in mud or oil, Stiles eyes drift to Nightingale and he briefly wonders if it's her body on the screen, the girl rakes her fingers across her stomach leaving claw like marks in their wake.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

Both screens reshow the image of the girl but instead of being in the middle of each screen, the girl is reflected like a mirror image on the sides of both. "_If it was Nightingale's body, that may be a bit narcissistic."_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

A white spot light shines on Nightingale illuminating her onstage; as she moves shadows of blue, green and red follow her movements. The screens cut to a bright full moon on a cloudy night, as the clouds pass over head the moon changes from full to waning.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

The screens shows the leafless tree again but this time on the ground, around its base, the paw prints of an animal paint the snow red. If Stiles had to guess he would say they belonged to a wolf.

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

The screen goes black but a fog or white dust drifts across the blackness. Zooming in through the fog/dust the screen settles on a man, he's shirtless and covered in the dust, his arms are thrown wide, his eyes are closed shut and his mouth is open as if letting out a roar. For a split second Stiles is impressed with the realistic-ness of the make-up and design, but then he realizes that what he is looking at is a werewolf. Stiles turns to look at Scott, make sure that they are both seeing this but Scott's nowhere to be found. Stiles can feel himself pout but he turns back to the stage.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

The images on the screen change once again but it's of a young couple, the young man from the beginning of the movie but also a new younger girl, she's pretty and innocent looking. It looks like they have been caught in a rainstorm since they are both wet. The boy reaches his hand gently to her cheek and brushes a lock of wet hair away from her face.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_

Only the girl is on screen at first her eyes are closed and her hair is flying around her head in 'slo-mo' like she had just tossed it back. She opens her eyes and looks out at the crowd, almost sad. She falls back into darkness quickly she disappears but her hands are left reaching for someone to grasp until they too are swallowed by the darkness.

_And howl_

The screen shut off to black so abruptly Stiles swears he got whiplash, but the spot light is back on Nightingale as she sings and Goosebumps rise on his flesh.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

The screen comes on again and shows the two "young lovers" once again they share a sweet kiss, its dark so only their faces are illuminated by a weak light. The young man pulls back but as soon as he leaves the screen the girl looks up a serious look on her face. A flash of movement shows the girl moving her arm back with an arrow in her and and notched at the ready. Stiles begins to recognize a very specific plot at this point and realizes that there may have been more to what he thought when Nightingale had called this song a "cautionary tale".

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

As Nightingale finishes her song all the images that had displayed on the screen flash again in high speed like they are trying to send subliminal messages. The song ends sharply along with the light casting the entire warehouse into darkness.

/\/\/\/\

A bullet rushes past Derek's ear. Whether it was the hunters who were loyal to Gerard looking for revenge or whether Allison is still trying to have him killed specifically, he couldn't say, but either way the results were the same. But with their motives still unknown he still had to be in his best behavior, which meant instead of fighting the Hunters into submission he just had to run for it. Derek runs past down the street toward the warehouses. He can hear the muted sounds of applause, if he had to guess there must be another rave happening. You'd think Beacon Hills kids would stop going to those after the last one. He goes toward the warehouse figuring they won't want to brandish their weapons so close to civilians.

As he nears though, familiar scents assail his nose. Stiles, Scott and Isaac, are easy to point out but what has Derek slowing is the scents of Erica and Boyd. After their run in with the Alpha Pack they returned scratched up and broken. Derek was still their alpha, even though they wanted to leave his pack, so he helped them heal and watched them leave again. Though that time they spared a look back at him as they left.

For a split second Derek briefly thought about checking in on them but the muted hiss of a bullet being shot from a silencer told him otherwise. He turned down the alley behind the warehouse, the applause had died down but a band was performing, the lead singer grunted his voice into a microphone. Derek can see the end of the alley when a black Hummer drives through and parks, blocking his exit. The Hunters remove themselves from the car and have their weapons aimed at him. From the other side of the alleyway the rest of the Hunter that were on foot show up, a black SUV parks behind them. Shit. Derek looks up and down the alley but they are between two buildings, with both opening blocked he looks to his right, a doubled door leads into the warehouse where the music can be heard (to his ears anyway) as bass beats. The Hunters seemed to be a step ahead as one of them runs to the door...only for it to open and smash him in the face.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna have to call you back. I think I just hit someone with a door." A girl dressed in a gothic looking outfit, with a scarlet blouse and a black miniskirt, walks out of the doorway and turns looks around the door where the hunter is laying on the ground, out cold. "Yeah, I definitely hit someone with a door." She turns her head away from the unconscious man and looks toward Derek then the hunters on either side of the alley. She looks down at her phone, it seemed as though she was merely ignoring them but Derek can here the low tones her fingers make as she presses the screen on her phone. "Is that a crossbow?" She asks to no one in particular as her phone begins to ring. She then steps forward, with every ring she takes a step forward, Derek isn't sure if she's aware of this. There is thin layer of sweat on her body, he can smell it but besides the scent of sweat she gives no indication that she's nervous, her heart beats steadily.

"You know," She begins, sparing Derek a quick glance before she gives her attention to the Hunter in front. "I may not be a cop, but I believe that 'mob justice' is illegal." The Hunters finally regain their focus. Some of them glare at her while others share nervous looks. She holds up her phone as the dispatcher begins asking the rudimentary questions. One of the hunters, brave or foolish, decides to approach the girl. He reaches for the phone only for the girl to snatch it away before he can touch it.

"Little girl you don't know what your messing with." He lays the threat on thickly by pointing his crossbow at the phone than her.

"I don't think _you _know what you are dealing with." She says coldly. Derek watches but the girls is still calm, her heart beat, her scent, it all seems normal, almost like she is used to making threats. She flips brown hair back with a flick of her hand (phone still in her palm), she then points to it. "This is a Galaxy S III; you don't really think I would just let you snatch this out of my hand." The only sound in the alley was the 911 dispatcher's voice getting more anxious and annoyed.

"Mam are you there? Please answer me? What is going on?"

"Oh, I am so sorry." The girl returned her phone to her ear. "The reason I called was cause there is, like, a whole bunch of people chasing after this one guy and like they have all these weapons. One guy even has a crossbow. Anyway I bet most of the firearms I am looking at aren't even registered. Oh a Beretta 92. Nice." Gabi give a thumbs up to a hunter standing behind three others.

"Mam, we have dispatched a unit, they should be there shortly." The dispatcher, speaks confused and partially annoyed and if on cue Derek can hear the sirens rapidly approaching. The Hunters know they have been beaten and are very begrudgingly lowering their weapons. But it isn't until _they_ can hear the sirens that they make any progress in actually leaving. As soon as the last hunter leaves the girl looks to Derek.

"I'm assuming you don't want to be here when the cops show up so…." She leaves the thought hanging in the air. Briefly Derek thinks about threatening her into silence about his involvement but the siren's edge closer and he takes his leave.

/\/\/\/\

Stiles looks at the flashing blue and red lights and sees his dad. They make eye contact and the Sheriff's eyebrows go from a confused to suspicious. Just what he needed. Stiles looked for Scott before approaching his dad but apparently Scott had ditched him (which he apparently became used to when it was for Allison) for Isaac, which was a shot to his best friend pride. His dad beckoned him over with a wave of his arm.

"Stiles," He began.

"I don't know!" Stiles nearly shouted his arms out in emphasis.

"What are you doing here?" His dad continues as though his he hadn't said anything.

"I came to party?" Despite it being an answer he said it like a question. His dad gave him a raised eyebrow in answer to his not a question. "Seriously I have no idea what has happened. I was just inside." It was the truth but he can't really expect his dad to believe him.

"Sheriff," A deputy, Stiles new favorite deputy, tries to get his dad's attention. "Our witness is ready to give her statement." The sheriff nods and looks back at Stiles.

"Go home." He says, and leaves it at that. There is still something off between them, he can feel it. He walks to his jeep but before he drives off he takes one last look at his dad and sees him talking to Nightingale. He might have to sneak some info about tonight but…He drives home and plays Skyrim for a couple of hours before finally falling asleep at 4:16.

Stiles dreams. But unlike his usual dreams or his '_other_' usual dreams this one is just too strange. He's standing in the Beacon Hills reserve and. The moon is high in the sky, glowing bright and yellow, and the stars are out, the countless pinpoint of light in the ink black sky, shine but there is still something off. Stiles looks around the woods and despite it obviously being night he can see fine, normal. It isn't like night vision, the world around him seems as though the sun is still shining, albeit mutely. Stiles looks away from the moon and to the stars. The inky black of begins to melt into drops that fall from the sky and as the fall before they hit the ground the spin and twist and suddenly they are bats flying in a circle just before a line of trees. As the bats fly Stiles can see something when they overlap. A person? It as if his recognition has triggered something. The almost sunlight that filtered the woods has vanished and only the light of the moon pierces the night. With the sudden darkness though, Stiles can see that it is a person the silhouette is covered in moving shadow as the bats continue to swarm. Stiles looks up at where the head should be and sees two red eyes staring back at him.

At first he thinks they belong to Derek but they are different from Derek's. They are different from any alpha he's seen before (of course he's only seen two but the point stays valid). The red of an alpha's eyes seems to glow itself, but this person's eyes are different. Instead of glowing they are more like when light shines through the deep red of stained glass. A growl rumbles through the night. Stiles turns around immediately. Derek is standing behind him he's wolfed out, his eyes blazing and his teeth dangerously sharp. For a second Stiles thinks dream Derek is growing at him but he realizes that he's growing at the entity or person. Stiles turns again and the person is giving some kind of a cross between a growl and a hiss. Then Stiles notices the teeth. Unlike the teeth of a werewolf, the canines grow longer and shaper, it is the incisors that have lengthened and they are sharper and more needle like. Derek and the person/thing walk until they are both before Stiles. The person looks to Stiles and Derek, its body breaks into bats and disappears, leaving Derek and Stiles.

But between Derek and Stiles is a red line of light across the ground. Stiles and Derek both reach down to touch it but as both touch the red light it bursts into smoke. The smoke is black and acrid and fills his lungs. With every breath he takes more smoke enters his lungs but with each exhale more smoke than he inhaled leaves his lungs while leaving their taste and burn in him. Stiles looks at Derek who is being assaulted to but the smoke from both of them intertwines and faces of anger and pain form in the mass of smoke, screaming and yelling, cursing.

Stiles wakes up gasping for breath and in a cold sweat. He looks around his room, everything's normal but he can't remove the taste of smoke and ash in his mouth.

**So the song was Howl by Florence and the Machine. Definitely one of my all-time favorite songs, and it is (arguably) a perfect song to describe Scott and Allison's relationship. Also for the most part the scenes shown on the movie thing were from the Teen Wolf season 2 opening. Which the music is pretty awesome on that too.**

**Anyway this is actually more of a prologue but I hate the way it does my chapter as it labels this as chapter one online, so….yeah.**

**I'm gravity-did-it on tumblr if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope you liked chapter one…it was mostly just a prologue but it was fun to write. Anyway this fic will mostly be about Stiles and Derek and so it will center around their POV, but since this is still the beginning I am using a few other characters POV in order to help understand a few of the plots points. **

**Also Gabi is not too much of a main character, mostly she's in this fic for action scenes, sass, and for introducing more of the supernatural element into the Teen Wolf world. That and Jeff Davis said (at least I think he did) that there would be no vampires…so I had to add my own.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 2 Missions begin_

Mr. Argent opens the garage and drives his car through. He opens his car door and grabs the groceries from inside and moves to the kitchen to place them where they belong. As he arrives in the kitchen he notices a note.

_Dad,_

_Out._

_Will be back in time for Dinner._

_Allison._

Well….at least she was communicating more. After Gerard had revealed his true colors Allison returned more to herself it was welcome but he was afraid that his daughter may have slipped too far down a road she couldn't come back from, like Kate had. Chris shakes his head trying to clear it of his melancholy thoughts. When he was finished with putting away the groceries Chris decides to catalogue the inventory he had for sale and 'personal' use. Just as he begins heading for garage the doorbell ring. He opens the door and on the other side stands a teenage girl. She has straight dark brown hair, her dark brown eyes look at Chris expectantly.

"If you're looking for Allison she isn't here right now," He begins.

"Chris Argent I presume." The girl interrupts, a little too familiarly. He nods. "It's nice to finally place a face to the name." She raises her hand to shake. "Gabi Gale." The last name instantly clicks into place.

"Nathan and Lucy's second daughter." He shakes her hand. She smiles friendly enough. But if there is one thing he knows it's that a Gale always has an ulterior motive. "Why don't you come in?" Gabi follow him into the house. He offers her some water which he declines but he can't help but miss his wife in the moment. She would have been the one to offer and used her 'mother powers' into getting the girl to accept. "So, why are you here?" Chris questions, removing the pleasantries, he has no patience for.

"Well look who's eager." Gabi speaks clearly tired of the pleasantries as well. "I will cut to the chase." She takes a seat and leans back in the chair like she owns it. It was a something that He remembers her mother Lucy did often. Lusciana Gale, Gabi's mother, was a highly gifted and eccentric gunsmith. She was the one who provided them with wolfsbane laced ammunition. He could recognize the same tactic that Gabi was applying from every time her mother would raise her prices. "I am her on behalf of Aconite." _That_ was not something he was expecting, of course with the truth about the Hale fire out in the open he _should_ have expected a meeting with someone from Aconite at some point. Aconite's existence was supposed to be a secret, even from hunters. Chris only knew because Lucy had let it slip to his wife once.

"Aconite?" It wasn't that he was questioning its existence, it was him questioning the fact that after all the pain and trouble his family was going through they were settled with this as well. She stands from the chair and walks over to the mantle; she looks at the family pictures and settles on one with Chris, Victoria, Allison and Kate. She picks the frame off of the ledge and studies it while she explains.

"So many years ago the Supernatural committed crimes against human kind. Because of these crimes Human kind grew angry and fought back, becoming hunters, turning the supernatural from predator to prey. When the supernatural finally felt what the humans had, they struck an accord; they created a code that protected human and myth alike. This code has, for centuries, created peace between human and myth," Gabi places the picture back on the mantle but keeps her gaze on it as she continues. "a tentative peace but peace nonetheless. However it would seem that humans have at times ignored this code and then suddenly follow it when it benefits them. Thus Aconite was created." She turns to meet Chris' gaze and her eyes are serious, they have a cold look in them. It is the same look that he saw on Allison as she attacked two of Derek's betas. "That is why I am here. To make sure you follow the code, to make sure your _family_ follows the code."

"So you are here to, what? Police us?" Chris asks knowing full well what the answer is.

"Precisely." She grins coldly. "You Argents have been pressing the buttons of the supernatural community for a long time, Mr. Argent." The fact that a teenager is telling him this is laughable but the fact that he knows the truth about Aconite and Gabi's parentage tells him that this is no laughing matter. "I have been sent on assignment to make sure that the Argents still live and hunt by the code, if not I am to 'settle their debts'."

"What debts?"

"Kate Argent burned ten people alive in the Hale fire. Peter Hale killed five in retaliation. In certain circles, your family owes five more deaths." His blood runs cold and hot as alarm and anger flows through his veins. "But luckily that is only a few circles."

"So, give me the whole story." Apparently that was not what she expected to hear, if the way her eyebrows shoot up is anything to go by.

"Fine." She regains her composure. "There are factions within the supernatural community. One major faction wishes to reclaim our pride as legends and remove all the Hunters. After all being killed by _humans_ is a wound to the pride." The way she sneers and rolls her eyes tells Chris that this is not a sentiment she agrees with. "This faction wishes to begin with your family as proof that the Hunters have become corrupt and only serve themselves and their own hate. After all what Kate did was unforgivable." Despite agreeing with her Chris can feel fresh anger at hearing that his sister's name is being dragged through mud. "They no longer want Aconite to find the hunters that break the code they want us to eliminate all hunters that have even questioned it."

"And what do your parents think of this?" Chris knows those two, he respects them. As do few others but it is the fear of them that truly applies their hold on hunters.

"Why do you think _I _am here? My father respects you. So the only one you need to convince is me. I am the one deciding your fate. I am your judge, your jury, your defense lawyer, and your prosecutor. Give me reason to believe that your family has deviated from the code and I will follow my orders."

"They put that much power into a teenager?"

"Yes, putting the responsibility of another person's life into a seventeen year old girl, sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Well…that bit him in the ass. "Just relax Mr. Argent; my father has faith in your abilities as a hunter and a father. I will take my time passing judgment." Gabi makes her way toward the front door. Chris doesn't move, he lets the gravity of it all sink in. He hears the door open but before it closes. "Mr. Argent we have a saying in Aconite. 'Who do you trust? The man who does the right thing because he fears the consequence or the man who does the right thing because he knows it is the right thing to do.' Don't let Allison know she is being evaluated, it may taint the accuracy of my report. Goodbye, we'll be in touch." He hears the door close behind her as she leaves.

/\/\/\/\

"The Hale territory has certainly seen better days, hasn't it?" Derek's blood instantly fills with adrenaline while his senses grow looking for the intruder in his house. He curses himself while he tries to pinpoint where their voice came from. He can hear Isaac's footsteps approaching from behind, even though he's trying to be stealthy, Peter walks calmly from the other room that used to be the kitchen. "Try looking up puppy."

Derek looks up and his eyes flaring red and his claws extending. The intruder sits at the top of the dilapidated chimney, her legs crossed. She's wearing dark black leather, armor would be the only way to describe it accurately, but its fits over her body like a glove, subtle grey lines from over the armor embroidering the stitches used to craft it. A black hood is pulled over her head and by looking down her face is covered in shadow. Derek tries to get a scent from her but there is nothing, no scent wafts from her. She scoots off of the chimney and lands on her feet in front of the three werewolves. One detail forces further on edge, she made no sound when she landed. Her boots are made from the same material as her armor as are her leggings. She raises her head and her mouth and nose are covered by a grey scarf, her eyes meet his. They're red, but unlike his own the color does not glow with its own light, instead they gleam like light shining through stained glass.

"Who, what are you?" Derek growls his voice growing more animalistic by the second.

"I am an agent of Aconite." She speaks calmly. The voice sounds somewhat familiar but he can't place it. "And I am here to just,_ check,_ on the Hale pack. After all, wouldn't you say that your Kanima situation deserved some type of checkup?"

"That situation has been dealt with." Derek speaks through gritted teeth, trying to control the growl building in his chest.

"Yes, I know. But your pack has been a little too obvious for our tastes." She crosses her arms and her body language speaks nonchalance. Derek desperately tries to listen for her heart beat, for some kind of tell. But he can't find any.

"So what is it you're here for?" Peter steps in. Derek partly wants to punch his uncle for stepping on his duties as alpha but he can't help but feel relief that he has a chance to calm himself. She looks at Peter, Derek may not be able to hear her heartbeat, but even he can tell that she is looking at Peter with disdain.

"Simply as I have said." She remarks a bit coldly. "I am here to warn your pack that you need to learn some control and to make sure this _pack_ can be trusted. By the way, where are his other two betas?" The room goes awkwardly quiet. "Oh, runaways. You really need to rein them in. Can't have a couple of puppies running around without their alpha to take care of them." She looks at Isaac who seems to be doing a good impression of Scott. "He's cute." She walks closer to him. Isaac has his guard up and Derek takes a step closer. "Don't be jealous, you're not so bad yourself…." She looks at Derek and then at Peter, before finally deviating her steps toward the door. "We'll keep in touch. By the way, while I am here the Alpha pack will not be bothering you so, take that as you will." She leaves quietly. Derek follows her to the door and watches as she runs out of his sight.

"Who's Aconite?" Isaac breaks the silence that fell over the three wolves.

"They're a group of supernatural creatures that make sure that the supernatural world stays secret and to police the Hunters."

"So they're good guys?" Derek can't tell whether that was more Stiles or Scott.

"Not necessarily." Peter steps in. "For the most part they work as assassins. They kill those that threaten the secrets of our world or Hunters who have stepped too far over the line too often."

"Then why didn't they go after the Argents?" An astute question, but a question that still made Derek's blood boil. Detecting the anger coming from his Alpha, Isaac takes a step back. "Nevermind."

"I will see what I can find out about their need to show up. I will be back." Peter says and leaves. Derek doesn't even care at the moment.

/\/\/\

Gabi walks quietly through the woods, her armor allowing her to move soundlessly. She breathes in, whether it is oddly cool for California or not she has no idea and decides it's better to just enjoy the cool evening air while she can. She walks a bit further but she can already hear his footsteps. He's trying to be stealthy but there's something else, he's trying to test her abilities. She knew playing it smart would be to let him sneak up on her so he wouldn't know that she could tell where he was but, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Gabi grabs a silver knife she has tucked beneath one of the leather straps on her armor. She turns and throws it.

She isn't surprised that her _stalker_ has caught it but she is surprised that it wasn't the alpha but his uncle.

"You know, this is the second time in a short while that I have had to catch a sharp object thrown at me" He remarks he seems bored and interested all at the same time.

"Well the irony of a werewolf having cat-like reflexes is too much not to play with." Gabi smirks, but he can't tell since her hood and scarf are still in place. Peter grins toothily, a friendly and intimidating gesture all in one. "What is it you want?"

"My nephew hasn't been around as long as I have," Peter begins

"And killed many less people." Gabi interrupts to see his reaction.

"True." Peter admits nonchalantly. And that makes Gabi feel cold. She knows she has killed far more people than he has. But she never feels good about it and at times she may act like those deaths mean nothing, are nothing. But they aren't. Gabi wonders briefly if she met a psychopath. "So, tell me your pedigree." Gabi is actually shocked she knows she has hidden her tracks well for him to ask though means that she let something slip.

"So how'd you figure it out?" She asks, taking off her hood and pulling the scarf down.

"While following you I figured it out while I was thirty paces behind you, even with my stealth, you noticed me by hearing. It was very indicative of your kind. You're prettier than I thought you would be." It's almost charming the way he speaks.

"Thank you." Gabi grins. She turns hoping he forgot but…

"Excuse me, but I believe I asked about your pedigree."

"Fine, nosy." Damn _pride_. Gabi sticks her tongue out at him. She knows it's childish but it feels appropriate. "I am Gabi Ingra Gale, true daughter of the third son of Mikael, harbinger of Clan _Nosferatu_, blood of _Dracula_." Peter looks surprised, no, appalled at what he just heard. But he recovers from his momentary shock and his eyes narrow as he realizes more.

"I can't tell whether _they_ would risk sending you on a mission unless it was extremely easy or incredibly hard."

"Well now that you know, I'm glad to know you'll be keeping my little secret from your Alpha." Gabi turns to leave but is stopped once again.

"What makes you think I won't tell him?"

"Because you are patient, you will wait before you tell him because you aren't sure how he will react and you aren't sure if you can use that to your advantage." Gabi smiles knowing she is correct and finally as she takes her steps to leave she isn't stopped.

Extremely easy or incredibly hard? It's a trick question, because it's both. Or at least her first two missions are. The Argent clan and the Hale pack, those missions are just time consuming but not _difficult._ Her third mission however, that will be more than a little tricky.

**A.N. – Hope you guys liked it. So there is the actual plot. Next chapter will be more of a set up, Gabi enters the Highschool, a little late though cause I mean the school year is almost over for them. Anyway because of that the story will continue into the summer. **

**I am trying to update this every Friday. If I can't keep up with that I might change it to every other Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here we go, and so you know...Organic Chemistry sucks.**

_Ch.3 Trusting a wolf or a fox_

Stiles' alarm goes off at seven but he's already up and making breakfast. His dad has one of his few days where he doesn't have to be at work until the afternoon (of course that means he won't get home till at least eleven) and Stiles decided to make sure his dad got sleep and a healthy breakfast of delicious wheat pancakes, tofurkey bacon and "I can Believe it's Butter Substitute" butter substitute. The sheriff walks down the stairs with a yawn and his favorite sweat pants with the hole at the knee, apparently it provides the perfect ventilation. His dad gives him a groggy hello and takes a seat at the table. Stiles goes at setting his dad's plate and for a second wishes he had gone with eggs instead of pancakes so he could have made a smiley face but then he remembers the last time he did that the sunny side of the eggs started to leak and so instead it was a crying but one day he'll master it. The Sheriff had smiled at it anyway, just like he was smiling at his breakfast now. Then he took a bite of the bacon.

"Stiles," His dad swallows roughly. "What is this?"

"It's bacon." Stiles makes a show of biting into his slice…yeah he really should have thought that one through. The sheriff gives him a parenting look. "Eat your bacon." He gives Stiles a fake disappointed head shake.

"So dad," Stiles begins using a tone that instantly tells his dad that he's about to pry into police business. "What exactly happened that night with the concert?" The sheriff chews his bacon slowly watching his son and decides that since there weren't any dead bodies and it would hopefully give him the answers he wanted and prevent his son from digging.

"It looked like a mob was chasing some guy. Our witness said she got a 'shotgun wedding vibe' from the ordeal." Stiles wanted to laugh at that but remembering the witness was Nightingale and remembering that her 'movie' had a close likeness to an actual werewolf felt that something else may have been going on.

"Any idea who the guy was?" Stiles asks in an 'innocently curious' (copyright Stiles Stilinski) tone.

"None," His dad shook his head back and forth. "She was very descriptive but also useless. _'His eyebrows were like really distinctive, and his two front teeth were like slightly too big and but he was like really in shape and he had super scruff. And his butt, don't even get me started…"_ The sheriff shook his head even more at the memory. "Don't you have school?" Stiles looked at the time.

"Yup."

/\/\/\

Walking through school with his new Lacrosse Star-manship, was only slightly different than walking through school without his star-manship, more people talked to him and more often than not they were friendly. But it wasn't as big a difference as he would have liked. Stiles walked to his locker where Scott and Isaac were waiting for him. Well _that_ was different. Scott waves a him over and Isaac regards him with mild interest.

"So that concert." Stiles begins with the collective thought. "Very 'wolfy'." Scott nods and Isaac…okay Stiles may or may not be ignoring Isaac's presence.

"So I wasn't the only one that noticed!" Scott nearly yells, clearly proud of himself. Stiles fights the desperate urge to role his eyes and loses, as does Isaac.

"That," Isaac begins. "And Derek was there last night." And Isaac officially has their attention. "The singer saved him from hunters." Two thoughts flash through Stiles head. One, the descriptions his dad told him about makes a lot more sense and two, Derek would probably shove him against a wall if he ever brought up that he was saved by a girl dressed in a gothic get-up. He might do it anyway.

"So, do we need to worry about this?" Scott asks. "I mean the singers gone, she left with her band right?" At that moment in total teenage movie cliché, the double doors at the front of the school open with a bang. Stile expected Lydia to be making her morning appearance something he normally wouldn't miss for the world but lately he no longer waited for it so he didn't look up. But maybe he should have. Scott and Isaac were looking at the door in a cross between shock and maybe nervousness. Stiles looked from their faces to the door. Nightingale stood in the doorway. In contrast to her gothic clothes she wore a simple red t-shirt and shorts but the way she stared at the students in the hallway was no different from when she was on stage. Then she began walking toward them. She spared a glance to Stiles and Scott but then gave her attention to Isaac.

"Can you point me to the principal's office?" Isaac blinked, and then smiled back and offered his arm. She took it and he lead the way. Stiles wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

/\/\/\

Apparently Isaac was useless. He had three classes with Nightingale, whose name as is turns out is Gabi Gale (her parents must love alliteration), but fourth period hit and Lydia snagged her up like she did with Allison. Which is why she was currently sitting at a table with Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Danny, and with the separation of the Beacon Hills' Romeo and Juliet (without the death, at least yet to be seen) aka. Scott and Allison, there was no way they'd be able to get any information. Even with Stiles new status as Lacrosse Star, Jackson still hated him; he was just marginally less vocal about it. But luckily Stiles remembered he had two werewolves with super hearing.

"Okay Scott, make with the Werewolf mojo and listen in on Lydia's table."

"Stiles, Allison said she needed space and I don't think eavesdropping is giving it to her." _Seriously?_ Even broken up, Scott still only had a one track mind, Allison.

"He means to get info on Gabi." Isaac clarifies. Scott's face breaks into his 'Oh, I get it' face.

"What makes you think they'll talk about anything important?" Scott asks. "Hey where are Erica and Boyd?" Isaac looks slightly uncomfortable.

"They needed a break." Isaac leaves it at that and neither Stiles nor Scott push it further, though Stiles has a feeling he should. But being the good person he is Stiles moves on to the more pressing topic.

"Scott, she transferred here when the school year is almost over. Trust me Lydia is going to want to get to the bottom of that." Scott nods in agreement and gets a look of concentration that mirrors Isaacs…and Stiles fees a bit left out, actually.

_ "So Gabi," Lydia begins, her tone is friendly but there is a slight edge to her curiosity. "Where did you go to school before you transferred?"_

_ "I actually went to school in New Mexico." Gabi answered unfazed._

_ "That's a long way to go." Danny chimes in, curious but friendly. "What brought you here?" Lydia's grin grew, obviously proud that she knew Danny's innate friendliness would work for her._

_ "Well my family owns a house here." Gabi answered satisfyingly but Lydia _(and Stiles after being relayed the information) _noticed that the answer was a bit too succinct._

_ "Uh-huh." Lydia titled her head and gave Gabi a look that said she knew something was missing. "So, why the transfer?" Allison gave Lydia a pleading look but Lydia sent back a 'don't you dare after everything you've done' glare. So Allison smiled at Gabi, gesturing that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to._

_ "My parents thought I could use a change of scenery." _

It was a lie every werewolf in the cafeteria looked up….well that is a weird thought. 'every werewolf' thought Stiles, there were only three in the room. And when Erica and Boyd get back it would be five all in the same room and from two different packs…man that must be awkward. What about Jackson? Derek bit him which meant he was a part of Derek's pack but he tried to kill him…and kind of succeeded. Wait…what was he thinking about again?

She was lying about her parents sending her here. Or at least them thinking she needed a change of scenery. Something was off and he was going to find out what.

\/\/\/

The last class of the day was a great and horrible all at once. Great because it was the last class of the day and horrible because it was Harris' class, although Stiles suspected that he wasn't the only one who felt this way, Harris seemed to always make his life a special kind of miserable. Harris currently walked around the room telling the class about his plans for the end of the school year.

"Because I know that a final exam will bring me indescribable depression from grading certain tests." At that he slapped a palm over Stiles' shoulder. "We will instead be doing projects that way I can at least pretend that way I can pretend that the future of the world isn't bleak." That made very little sense. But it looked like he and Scott would be doing a project together again. "I will be grouping you." Well….that happened. "And since I want to get the immediate failure out of my way, Stilinski you and our new student will be paired." Yeah…Harris' class sucked. Gabi raised her hand into the air and Harris rolled his eyes and motioned for her to continue.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call him stupid?" Gabi asked her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Great." Mr. Harris sighed. "Apparently I was correct to pair you two. And I did not 'call him stupid'." He let the implication that he 'implied' it hang in the air with a roll of his eyes. Stiles watched as Gabi visibly bristled.

"Oh fuck no!" She didn't yell but she spoke loud enough that the room instantly shot to attention.

"Miss. Gale that is inappropriate-" Harris raised his voice but before he could finish Gabi jumped in.

"Quiet." She ordered accompanied with her hand signaling a shut mouth. "I'm talking. You do know you're a teacher right?" Mr. Harris was taken aback, he looked almost smaller. If Stiles was a werewolf he knows he would be hearing his heart going a mile a minute. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath but I doubt you're _that_ far gone." Okay scratch that, a mile a second.

"You can't go around calling student's stupid." At that Harris gained a bit of his composure and it seemed that he was about to rehash his 'implication' argument. "Or, 'imply' it." Gabi beat him to the point with air quotes. Stiles half expected some background reaction 'Burn's' but the class was still too in shock. Gabi stood from her seat and Harris started to visibly shake. "Not only is it morally irresponsible and reprehensible it's also illegal." Harris' eyes grew wider and he gulped. Gabi noticed his reaction and continued on. "Yeah, teachers have to sign an affidavit, a legal document, saying that they will be advocates for their students. He could sue due to emotional abuse." Gabi gestured to Stiles with a thumb and then it hit him she was fighting for his honor….and it just got weird…weirder. Harris' eyes darted to Stiles and apparently his hate for Stiles returned some of his bravado.

"Miss. Gale I will see you in detention for this." Mr. Harris forced himself to stand tall but snickers from the student clattered around the room at his last ditch effort.

"No," Gabi crossed her arms over her chest and then came the next wave. She held up a hand her index finger pointed up. "One, uh-fuck that. Two, if I wanted to spend my time with an abusive asshole I would date Chris Brown. And three, you suck. A lot. Of dick." Okay that last one might have been uncalled for. "I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen. I am gonna go with Stiles and we are are gonna work on our project and it's gonna be awesome. And _you_ will stay here after school and think about what you've done and reflect upon your life's decisions." Gabi sent a look toward Stiles and motioned for him to leave with her, he did.

/\/\/\

"So that was…" Stiles tried to fill the silence that filled his jeep as he drove toward his house. Gabi sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. "Would you care to explain?"

"Fine." Gabi sighed, "My sister was teacher." Gabi seemed to chuckle, her chest jumped with a laugh. "She was very big on the advocate for students, thing. If she had heard the way he talked about she would have done the same thing except she would have mentioned the alcohol in the left bottom drawer of his desk. And she might have waited until his students were no longer around."

"Well thanks, I guess." Stiles wasn't sure what else to say. It had been awesome but he was sure they were going to pay for it later, probably when he graded their project. "What do you mean she was a teacher?" Stiles had a pretty good idea what she meant but he asked before his brain could stop him.

"She died." Stiles knew that tone. He used it himself. She was trying to be nonchalant act like it didn't hurt but it was obvious it did. Gabi shook her head a little. "So how did you like the concert?" Stiles began to panic that he might have another supernatural creature in his car.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Isaac said that you and Scott were there too." Gabi smiled. "I was actually hoping to get some info back on the movie we showed." Gabi seemed unaware of the whiplash that Stiles was going through. "The song plays with allusions to wolves so I figured we could play with that and do a whole werewolf and hunter theme." Well that explained that…but Stiles had a feeling there was more to it. "So, is the sheriff your dad?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

"He was nice while I gave my statement."

Stiles arrived at his house and hopped out of his car, Gabi followed him to the front door. "Since we left early we didn't get a rubric for the project." Stiles began, but Gabi stopped him.

"Don't worry. The counselor gave me a folder with all of the school work I needed, and the rubric was in there." Gabi dug through her satchel and handed it to him.

"Okay." Stiles unlocked the door. "Come on in."

"Give me second; I need to call my mom." Stiles walked inside and up to his room, looking over the rubric. He entered his room and through his backpack on his bed. And when he looked up he let out a very _manly_ yelp.

"Holy crap Derek!" Derek Hale stood in his room; he rolled his eyes and fixed his glare on Stiles. "I really need to put a bell on you." Derek walked over toward him. Stiles gulped knowing he was about to meet the wall.

"I need you to do some research for me." At that Stiles does a double take, or at least it _feels_ like he did.

"Couldn't you have called or something?" Stiles begins, Derek moves in closer trying to get Stiles to focus, but to no avail. "This is seriously messed up. And why do you need me to do the research? Doesn't Peter have a computer with information on it?" Derek's fist has his shirt balled up and Stiles back is against the wall before he knows it, but at least he called it.

"I can't trust Peter with this. Now are you going to help me or not?" Derek growls and Stiles can feel his breath hot on his face; he wants to make a comment about Derek needing a mint but like the rest of him his breath is perfect, minty even…actually more like cinnamon. Does Derek chew cinnamon flavored gum? Since when did Derek chew gum, Stiles has never seen him chewing gum, that's too normal. Knowing his thoughts are off topic Derek pulls him and shoves him back into the wall.

"Oh," Gabi appears in the doorway and is watching the two with shock and…no, pretty much just shock maybe a little awe, and jealousy. Then again who wouldn't Stiles has eyes Derek is envy worthy…wait why would she be jealous? Her eyebrows come together in confusion. "Aren't you…" She's looking at Derek. "OH….and with sheriff's son." She darts her eyes from the two and Stiles desperately wants to get out of this situation but Derek isn't moving. Stiles dares a look and Derek is stunned, literally. Gabi grabs something from her from her satchel and puts it the pocket of Derek's jacket. "I'm gonna go, be safe." Why did she need to go 'be safe' somewhere, unless she knew Derek was a werewolf but…Stiles reaches into Derek's pocket. He pulls out a condom and throws it like it burned him….which lands on the bed and that just adds to his embarrassment.

/\/\/\

"You really have to give me more than, 'Silent and Red eyes'." Stiles complains trying to find what Derek is looking for. Derek regards him with a mild irritation, but realizes that Stiles is right (though he'll never admit it out loud).

"Human shaped." Derek acquiesces. He can _hear_ Stiles roll his eyes. Derek sits on the bed and can't help but lounge while Stiles researches. He should probably feel anxious to be in the same house as the Sheriff but he doesn't. He would hear the Sheriff coming after all….except he didn't hear that girl come up. Derek looks down at the bed and sees the condom that she had placed in his pocket. It was the same girl that got between him and the hunters. He grabs the condom and hears a sharp intake of breath, Stiles' heartbeat starts going a mile a minute, this time Derek rolls his eyes.

"Why am _I _doing this?" Stiles says partially rhetorical.

"Because, I can't trust Peter to."

"SO you trust me more than Peter?" Stiles asks. Derek looks at him abruptly. Did he trust Stiles more than Peter, his own pack, his own family? Considering Peter is, well, Peter he did, but the realization was no less strange. Derek doesn't answer back.

"Do you have anything yet?" Derek effectively changes the subject (or at least he thinks).

"Dude, this is going to take a while especially since you haven't told me what's going on or why I need to be looking this up." Stiles turns away from his computer and watches Derek. Derek remembers being held up in a pool for over two hours by this very kid and decides to take a leap (more like a step) of faith.

"I don't know who this person is and I'm not sure why they're here. I haven't figured out whether they are a threat yet." Derek knows that Aconite _shouldn't _be a threat, but if the agent decides that his pack is a threat to the supernatural world they won't think twice about ending the threat.

"Do you at least have a hypothesis as to why they're here?" Derek merely gives Stiles a 'I am irritated by your stupidity' (copyright Derek Hale) look. "Kanima, right."

"Who was that girl?" Derek asks. Stiles actually smirks at that.

"Don't you recognize her; she saved you from hunters two nights ago." Derek feels temptation to shove Stiles head into his keyboard. He considers it until Stiles continues. "Her name is Gabi Gale, she moved here for the rest of the school year, don't why I have no idea, and apparently she's Isaac's new love interest." Derek's eyebrows shoot up and Stiles takes a picture with his phone which causes Derek to frown, which causes another picture to be taken.

"Stiles." Derek growls.

"Fine, fine." Stiles goes into his phone taping away. "You might want to use Isaac to get close to her, you know, like what you did with Erica." Derek's face twist into an expression of shock and almost shame. "At the concert she showed a movie with one of her songs and it had a very good depiction of a werewolf." Derek actually considers that. He picks up his head as he hears tires on gravel coming from the front of the house.

"Your dad's home." He announces and leaves through the window.

/\/\/\

Stiles finishes brushing his teeth and walks over to his room. He flips the switch flooding the room with light, on his dresser a girl in black leather armor sit with a leg crossed over the other. A hood hangs over her head and a grey mask covers her mouth but her eyes glow a dark red, Stiles had seen those eyes before. Despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his heart going a mile a minute he forces himself to be calm. The girl looks at his chest as his breathing goes from fast and stilted to slow and deep. The girl pushes off of the dresser and Stiles puts two and two together. This person is what Derek wanted him to research.

"So you've already met with Derek," It's not a question but the girl nods. "Why come to me?" He asks, not expecting an answer. Stiles walks backwards and the girl moves forward until she walks over a mat that Stiles had placed on the floor after Derek had left. She looks down obviously startled. "Mountain Ash sewn into a circle." Stiles smiles triumphantly.

"Clever," Stiles can hear a smile in her voice...a somewhat familiar voice. "A fox in a wolf pack, strange, a welcome change, but still strange." Stiles moves toward his cellphone and begins to dial but the phone is forced from his hand and hits the wall. Stiles looks to his guest "Sorry about that. Also, mountain ash doesn't work on me." She steps off of the mat and moves toward Stiles. "Don't worry, you'll be fine but I need to test the hunter and the wolf and you may be the link I need." Stiles looks into the red eyes and his dream comes surfacing to his mind. The girl keeps advancing, he tries to look away from her eyes but he can't. It's like their pulling him in. He can't move, he can barely think. Stiles can tell that she's pulling down the mask, he thinks he recognizes the face but his vision is blurring. Stiles can feel his eyes droop, his body becomes heavy, he finally looks away from her eyes as he falls onto his bed, the last thing he sees before he falls asleep is a pair of razor sharp fangs gleaming like daggers.

**This entire chapter I was like I will not be one of those writers who does the 'Derek growls' thing but I did it anyway.**

**I apologize for my freak out on Harris, but I cannot stand him so I had to add it. Sorry it's a day late.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about last week with no update, I had and essay, a project and a test all due so….yeah. If the beginning reads weird sorry. Normally I write in a past tense so it goes like "Stiles jumped." But in the story I began writing in present tense so it's like "Stiles jumps." Anyway while writing the beginning It was all in past tense so….**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch. 4 Mindset_

Stiles wakes up with birds chirping loudly in his room. _Dammit Derek! He must have left the window open._ The birds continue singing their evil song of morning cheer. Stiles groans flipping his pillow over his head. His face hits the mattress and he was about to slip into the blissful sleep when the birds decide it was time for an encore. Stiles pops his head up quickly and threw his pillow at the window. The pillow hit the glass and fell to the floor with a muted plop. Stiles glares, looking for his mortal enemies but his pillow must have scared them off. Stretching his arms over his head Stiles yawned noisily. Blinking profusely, his sight cleared and he turns to look at his alarm clock. It was 8:30…_Crap!_ Stiles jumps out of bed and throwing the shirt he slept in to the floor while nearly tripping over his jeans. Stiles made it to his dresser without further incident and grabbed the first shirt his hand came in contact with. Gathering his jeans from the floor and a mismatched pair of socks he ran out his….to return a second later grabbing his backpack and keys, he leaves the house not noticing he has a condom package stuck to his face.

Stiles made his way to school in record time (he almost hit three cats, four dogs and a fox but that's beside the point). Stiles ran into the school with three minutes to spare. Unfortunately those minutes were met with Jackson and Lydia standing at the front of the school's steps along with Allison, Danny and Gabi chatting by their side. Stiles was expecting a jibe from Jackson and he was not disappointed. It's so nice to have everything go back to normal.

"Stilinski, I know you're desperate and most people can tell by your face already. You don't need to advertise it." Stile gives him a glare, the smirks Danny and Lydia wear are not new but Allison points to her cheek and Stiles moves his hand. The condom package come off from his face with noise like ripping tape from…something. Stiles instantly recognizes the condom package from last night, he looks at Gabi, though she mouths 'sorry' the look on her face says anything but. Stiles begins to make his way into the school when Lydia speaks up.

"Stiles," He turns look at her, like a puppy whose name was just called. Old habits die hard. "Didn't I tell you that orange and blue are not a good combination?" She says gesturing to his shirt.

"You're kidding, right?" Gabi intercedes. Lydia looks back at her clearly shocked that anyone would combat her expertise. Allison mirrors Lydia's look of shock but Jackson and Danny both have their eyebrows raised in amusement. Lydia's face changes to the "you better have a good point if you're going to disagree with me" (copyright Lydia Martin) look. "Blue and orange are probably the most used color scheme ever. I mean look at movie posters."

"Name five." Lydia looks intrigued, like she discovered something she might be able to use.

"The Incredible Hulk, Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Jumper, The Bourne Identity." Gabi answers almost like a routine.

"Yes, but those are all action movies." Lydia begins to dismiss Gabi's 'outburst'.

"Step Up 2, Australia, Night at the Museum, and Stardust."

"Well." Lydia look at Allison, who takes that as a cue.

"Look at the time; we need to go to class." Allison spares back one last look at Stiles like she wants to say something but ultimately decides against it and she ushered the others to leave with her. Gabi stays back with Stiles.

"That was fun." She smiles.

"You know she may excommunicate you with a move like that."

"Yeah," Gabi agrees with a shrug. "But you might want to look out. Lydia took a picture of you while you were walking over here." Stiles sighs loudly his lips still together so he sounds like a child imitating a horse.

/\/\/\/\

Despite the early morning mishaps, Stiles is having a good day. He actually feels pretty good. For some reason he just feels…good. Like the sun is brighter, the day clearer, smells better, deeper and sounds…well louder, that one isn't so good but the other stuff is great. Stiles sits in the cafeteria, with two corndogs and curly fries that the cafeteria 'supposedly' stole from Arby's. It was a viscous rumor that the cafeteria lady led a dangerous heist to steal quality fries for the good of the students. Nothing like that ever happened but considering the usual fries were lifeless, straight and limp, it seemed like a logical conclusion. Stiles is about to dig into his food when he smells something sweet, chocolaty and delicious. It distracts him enough hat Scott and Isaac are able to sit without his notice so the second he looks back in front of him, he sees Scott and Isaac sniffing the air….with almost the exact same movements, even their nostrils are synchronized. Stiles can't help but stare. A girl from their class, Janet, sees Scott and Isaac's faces and asks.

"What's with the looks of euphoria?"

"Don't you smell that?" Scott asks breathing in heavily. "It smells like cake." Janet considers that and sniffs, her face scrunches in disgust.

"I don't smell anything besides curly fries and hot transfat." She leaves shaking her head mumbling about their craziness.

"Don't worry buddy I smell it too." Stiles and Isaac say at the same time. They look at each other. Stiles can feel a glare coming on but Isaac looks at him surprised and maybe confused but before anything else can happen Gabi drops a large duffel bag on the table. The smell gets stronger so Scott goes back to inhaling with his eyes closed but Isaac looks at Gabi like he found something better. "Excommunicated?" Stiles asks.

"You know it." She answers with a self-deprecating smirk. Scott opens his eyes wide and holds Gabi down with an almost junkie like stare.

"What is that smell?" He desperately asks. She looks surprised at that.

"You can smell 'em?" She pulls out a Tupperware with five chocolate cupcakes inside. "I thought I used the good one." She comments confused while popping the top off of the container. The air is instantly filled with rich smell of chocolate and buttercream and something else that Stiles can't place. The air is then filled with rumbles as their stomachs growl. The cupcakes are dark brown with dollops of grey icing on top. From the corner of his eye Stiles can see Jackson looking over at the table.

"Where did you get these?" Someone asks. Maybe it was him, he can't really tell.

"I made them." At that Stiles looks up, she shrugs. "My dad is a baker. If it can be cooked in an oven I can make it….except meatloaf or lasagna. But I am awesome at quiche. People look forward to funerals because I bring my quiche." The boys look down at the cupcakes the silent question floats in the air along with the chocolate.

"You can each have one." That is all the go ahead the need. Their hands are in there faster than…who cares?! Cupcakes! They begin stuffing their faces, accept Isaac who pulls the bottom of his cupcake off and places it on top making a sandwich. Even Stiles had to admit that was a little ingenious. As they finished their deserts **(before they even began eating lunch** **Teenagers!)**, the question who got the fifth cupcake entered the air silently. The boys looked at each other.

"I'll give you my curly fries!" Scott blurts out, Gabi politely shakes her head 'no'. She looks at Stiles though.

"Don't look at me I'm not giving you my curly fries." There aint no way no how, Stiles is giving her his curly fries.

"Not the fries, the corndogs." Stiles narrows his eyes, and pushes his plate toward her but not to close, he's just offering. Gabi mirrors with the cupcake. They each move their left hand to the other's offered food and slowly the drag it back to themselves. Stiles smiles at the dejected looks of Scott and Isaac, but he can see Jackson from the corner of his eyes almost whimpering and that makes the cupcake taste all the sweeter.

/\/\/\/\

Derek, in the subway car, is waiting for Isaac to return from practice. He has to admit at this moment he misses Erica and Boyd not so much for actual company. Boyd was less talkative then he was and Erica was always bringing up topics he didn't want to talk about. But having them their meant he wasn't alone. Peter was sitting in a chair a little farther away from him…His conversation with Stiles from last night drifted into his head. It isn't so much that he trusts Stiles, its more along the lines that he trust Stiles more than Peter. As if reading his thoughts Peter looked up at Derek and gave him a smile.

"At some point we should really consider moving out of this…." Peter trailed off looking for a word or perhaps purposely leaving it off for Derek to wonder. Noticing that Derek wasn't taking an interest he continued with a sassier tone. "We may not be able to get sepsis Derek, but if we were to find a werewolf effecting strain I am sure it would be here." Derek rolled his eyes.

"And where would you suggest we go?" Derek asks, not so much that he's interested but more because he wants to humor Peter see if he can figure the older man's motives for coming back from the dead.

"Well, the boy, Isaac has a house that isn't currently being used." Peter actually has a point. They honestly could use a different place to live and Isaac lives across from Jackson which would allow Derek to watch him if necessary. But, that reminds Derek about what Isaac went through in that house. Could he really force his beta to go through that? Perhaps he should…ask and talk to him about it…."Well speak of the devil." Isaac walks into the makeshift den wearily. He eyes Peter and before speaking not sure if he can.

"Derek can we talk?" Isaac breaches the awkward silence that descended when he walked in. Peter lifts an eyebrow, no doubt taking it in for posterity.

"About?" Derek questions back. He tries to sound genuinely interested…well…polite…less growl….okay, slightly less growl. Isaac doesn't seem to notice.

"Stiles." Isaac answers, he looks at Derek like that should have all the answer. He was spending too much time around Scott. Peter perks up at hearing the topic of discussion. "Did you turn him?"

"What?" Peter questions intrigued. Peter moves closer leaning in, waiting for the explanation.

"Derek you were over at his house last night and today he was different." Isaac stares at him not exactly pleadingly but close enough. Derek knows he didn't bite Stiles but he knows there are others who could. But to his knowledge the Alpha Pack didn't know a thing about Stiles. "Today he could smell cupcakes inside a sealed container." Yeah, waaay too much time with Scott.

"This is your proof, did _he _smell any different?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. Isaac visibly stiffens in defense.

"No," He says in a smaller voice. "But I didn't think much of it until Jackson sent me this." Isaac hands Derek his phone. On the screen Derek can make out Stiles in an orange and blue striped shirt, which brought back some _other_ memories, but there is something on Stiles face he can't make out because his eyes have flashed light back toward the camera obscuring most of his face. Derek can recognize it as Stiles easily though. _Shit_. Someone might have bitten Stiles.

"Is there anything else you noticed?" Derek asks Isaac.

"Yeah, today at practice he was better than normal." Derek rolls his eyes. Why does it always boil down to lacrosse? "At the championship Stiles proved that he was _a lot_ better than what everyone thought but…today he was more focused then I have ever seen him."

"I'll look into this." Peter speaks suddenly, already heading for the door.

"No," Derek all but shouts. Peter hesitates but Derek gets the distinct impression that he's waiting for something. "I'll look into it." Peter bows his head slightly.

"As you command my Alpha." Isaac looks between the two and decides to leave before anything might happen. "We need to talk however." Peter begins once he is sure Isaac can no longer hear them. "What do we do if the Stilinski boy is changed?"

"We figure out who he belongs to." Derek answers but the words leave a bad taste in his mouth. "We'll than decide what we need to do from there."

"And if he hasn't been changed?" Derek isn't sure where he is leading this to.

"Then there is no reason to deal with him." Peter sighs loudly sounding very disappointed.

"Seriously has the thought never crossed your mind?" Derek silence seems to be enough for Peter. "Offer the bite to Stiles." He says slowly and stilted as if speaking to a particularly slow child.

"What?" Derek looks at his uncle surprised.

"You went to the boy for help in research, he aided you when you were shot with a wolfsbane bullet, he hid you in his house while you were a fugitive and he held you up in a pool for over two hours. He is smart and loyal, perhaps a tad annoying but he could be an asset." If Derek is honest with himself he _has_ thought of it before but Stiles basically _belongs_ to Scott. And he isn't sure if he would be able to put up with the boy for long periods of time. That and he needs subservient wolves. With the Alpha pack at his heels and with this Aconite agent he can't have a wolf of his questioning his every move and going off on their own when he needs them to follow. Stiles is the complete opposite to what Derek wants.

"You do know most of those times he was under the threat of bodily harm." Peter rolls his eyes again.

"He wants it. I know he does, just ask him. He may be scared but he _wants _it." Peter's speech changes in tone at the end as if he's laughing at an inside joke. "Trust me." Peter finishes before leaving Derek alone with his thoughts. _"Trust me."_ Derek thinks. Like he could really trust his uncle, after everything that happened he is probably the last person he should trust. But he does have a point he has to admit, even if he won't do anything about it.

/\/\/\/\/\

Allison sits on her bed while Lydia looks over the Bestiary, translating while simultaneously shopping on line. Lydia gives another 'subtle' look toward Allison. Things aren't good between them. Things aren't good between anyone and Allison or Lydia for that matter. After being lied to for so long, especially when things concerned her directly, Lydia isn't short to forget or short to forgive, even with Jackson. She may love him but they are far from good. The closest person to being on good terms with her is Stiles and even then she still has to "Keep up appearances." Allison is sympathetic to her, she knows that being lied to for so long was hard, look at what her parents did to her, though the anger waned after he mom's death. Maybe not exactly 'waned' but more like redirected. Allison hasn't called of her hit on Derek. Most hunters haven't even bothered to look into _why_ she wanted him dead. Her dad explained that most hunters just want to hunt and that others respect the Argent name enough to follow their lead.

She can't help but wonder about Gabi though. Allison's father explained that Gabi's mother was a gunsmith and that she supplied him with some of their 'special' ammo, but Gabi hasn't given any indication that she knows of the family business. During class the only family business she ever talked about was her father's bakery. Which she baked cupcakes for her, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny for lunch but after the morning and Lydia removed her from their company someone else was able to have them. A small cough came from Lydia distracting Allison from her thoughts.

"So…." Lydia began her voice slightly higher. She was up to something, and Allison could bet that she already instigated whatever it was. "Werewolves and hunters."

"Werewolves, Hunters and Kanimas." Allison corrects.

"That's not even the half of it." Lydia says to herself while looking at the bestiary. "I have to wonder though Allison. What would you have done if I had become a werewolf?" The question had taken her off guard. Ask her a few weeks ago and the answer would easily be….Actually she has no idea. What would she have done? Yeah, it's a given that she would have protected Lydia from her father and the other Hunters, but beside that what could she do. The Hunters existed to hunt werewolves that killed people, those who were too dangerous to let live. But could Allison have helped Lydia like Stiles had helped Scott? Could she have helped Lydia learn to control herself so she wouldn't be a danger? And what if she failed and Lydia hurt someone? If that happened than there would have been no way she could have stopped her father then. Allison cuts her inner monologue short and answers.

"I would have protected you, and help you control it." Lydia, looks pleased but also unconvinced.

"What if Stiles became a werewolf?" Now that seemed outrageous. Allison can't help but laugh a little. But the look on Lydia's face is serious. Lydia hands Allison her phone and on the screen a picture of a boy, his face obscured by the same eyeshine that ruined many of Allison's pictures of Scott. But looking at the shirt she can tell it was Stiles from this morning. Allison looks to Lydia for confirmation but the look on her face seals it.

"He's a member of Derek's pack." Allison shrugs, forcing herself not to care that already Derek is trying to build numbers, despite the fact that her fingers twitch to feel her bow taught as an arrow stays notched at the ready. "Derek can take care of him. And even then he has Scott." Lydia looks at Allison like she is a particularly puzzling equation. Allsion ignores her look but she can't ignore the small voice in the back of her head that if the bite had killed Stiles, she would have been able to kill Derek.

/\/\/\/\

She sits in a tree outside the McCall house dawned in her black armor she is merely a silhouette against the darkening sky, soon to be a shadow, one with darkness. Watching as Scott moves around talking to Isaac. It would seem he hasn't noticed anything different about his friend. She had heard that his powers of observation were lacking but she thought she had left the clues particularly simple. When _he_ had told her that Scott was an important part of the happening in Beacon Hills, she thought he had to be crazy, until he recalled what happened to the small town over the past year and he was right. The boy had a good heart and the strength needed to do what was right….but idealism, no matter how well meant, can lead to problems.

Isaac didn't seem willing to tell him about what he had noticed, perhaps as an order from his alpha, but something felt wrong about that assessment. Looking at the boys she realized, he didn't fully trust Scott yet. There was an inkling, a weed that threatened to grow until it consumed everything. But somehow she didn't see it as a fault of Isaac. It was Scott who inspired such trust. Yet….she could see the boy as a leader but he needed something to ground him to the earth, as she was told he would easily get caught up in things without remembering the ones around him. Scott was becoming a more and more interesting prospect but he was not what she was here for….but she may have to return to make sure he was not a threat.

She grabs a small leather bound book and jots down a few notes. She then recalls that Scott had a relationship with Allison….That girl was filled with so much anger and hate, she was dangerous. But at least it was a passionate kind of dangerous. A cold calculating dangerous, like her mother, or aunt, or grandfather now that would surely result in a less than favorable judgment. But there was more to her than that, she could tell. Allison had potential but it was covered to far by her emotions. Like the difference between revenge and retribution, it all depends on the emotion, the motive behind it.

Looking back at her book she goes through the other names on her list. Many of them are interesting, some are she no longer has jurisdiction to deal with. Lydia that was another interesting one, immune, so many theories to explain that but only one could be right. Jackson, the Kanima, he is very lucky that he no longer is the creature or she would have paid him a visit her first day in town.

Derek Hale, another one filled with hate and anger but so much of it directed at himself but most of all guilt. _That_ needed to be explored. But the one name that she kept returning to the one name that kept bringing curiosity. Stiles. She wasn't sure why it was interesting but he was. Of course at the moment he was useful tool, whoever figured it out first though certainly win some 'I might not kill you' points. However what truly intrigued her was that the boy was so…lonely. Walking into his house, despite the werewolf hiding in his room, it was so empty. His father was/ is the sheriff, he had to work at all hours of the day, there must have been days that the boy didn't see his father, his only family. In this case she is sure that it isn't Scott who inspired loyalty, but it is that he is a loyal person. There is one last thing that bothers her though, despite being lonely; there is guilt in him that rivals Derek. It is not her mission to observe him, it is not her mission to learn why this boy feels the way he does but Gabi is going to anyway.

**Don't think Mary-Sue during that part with Lydia it's just ever since she said that on her and Stiles 'Skate-date' I knew that had to be said.**

**The cupcake thing is from a Sterek fanfic called DILF. It is one of the better ones I read. As it is fantastic. Look it up on Archive of our own.**

**I'm pretty 'iffy' on the ending where she goes on about Stiles but, it is important to the story so…yeah. If you have any advice to make that more eloquent I will listen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I started writing this as soon as I finished chapter 4 to try and see if I could post it during the same weekend to try and make up for missing last week but….**

**Anyway, remember Stiles dream from the first chapter, Yeah? Well these are important to what Stiles is. This chapter is his dream and dream only. But since I was bad last week I figured instead making this a part of the next chapter it will instead be its own.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.5 In the Darkness is the Light_

Stiles dreams again. He's in the middle of the Beacon Hills reserve or close to it, he thinks he recognizes where he is. The sky is dark but the moon is bright casting deeps shadows across the silver lit ground. He actually _can_ remember where he is, he runs toward where he thinks the Hale House should be. And he's right but a low red light catches his attention, in the ground a red spiral signifies the place that Laura Hale was buried. The ground hasn't been touched but the spiral glows ever-present, Stiles reaches down to touch it. His finger passes through the red line; it shimmers at his touch turning bright silver. Small seedlings begin to grow Stiles watches mesmerized as they grow quickly, like watching a Discovery Channel documentary, one of the good HD ones though. Pale blue flowers of wolfsbane bloom and once again the light changes, this time it returns to red.

_A tangled heart with tangled vines_

Stiles isn't sure what forces his attention to the Hale House but it is a dream. He moves so he can look at the house. While he walks he looks over the charred husk of Derek's old home, looking at it his imagination and old forgotten memories show him what the house looked like so many years ago. But in an instant the image is gone and the house is once again back to its sad state. He moves to the front door and that is different. For a second Stiles is lucid enough in his dream to wonder why his mind would create such and image, but on the door is a triangular triskele, he can't help but compare it to the one he's seen on Derek, it's angular, the shape is formed from a triangle, its arms are branched out from the side and bent with harsh corners. The black paint doesn't glow but instead grey smoke being to pour out of the symbol like it's a triskele shaped window. For a second (forgetting that he is in a dream) Stiles worries that he house is once again on fire, he stares in horror, expecting screams or something bur he feels relief as red and blue lights flash behind him painting his shadow on the door over the symbol. He turns around to see his dad's cruiser. His dad jumps out of the car obviously worried. "Stiles!" He yells. Stiles looks at his dad sheepishly but his dad yells again, at the house as if Stiles is inside. "Stiles!" He yells again his voice cracking. "Where are you son!?" Stiles sees tears in his father's eyes.

"Dad…" Stiles tries to answer back but the smell of smoke has invaded his lungs, he can breathe but he cannot speak. His dad looks at him, well, not at him, but through him.

"Please tell me where you are?" His dad asks tears falling fresh from his face. The scene breaks his heart. He looks away before it hurts too much but he instantly regrets it as he sees a whiskey bottle on the floor next to his dad's car door.

_Tangled up in my own lies_

"Dad!" Stiles calls but he might as well be a hundred miles away, his dad can't hear him. His dad rushes forward, Stiles thinks he got through to him, he opens his arms waiting for his dad but he feels nothing but air rush past as his father passes though him, like a ghost. Before Stiles can stop the thoughts he wonders, _'Who exactly is the ghost?'_ In that moment Stiles hopes it's him. He turns and sees his father staring at the door waiting for it to open…and it does. Slowly the door creaks as it opens but there is no fire on the other side there only sits more darkness. Not that the night was particularly noisy but suddenly the forest is deathly quiet and still. Stiles dad looks up as they both hear a small, light growl. Looking into the darkness, a pair of slit pupil eyes float, the creature they belong to is covered in shadow. The eyes are slit like a cat's and the iris is two toned, the color closest to the eye is a bright sulphur yellow and the color on the outside of the iris is a gleaming neon red, together the eyes create an orange that chills his bones.

_A creature there, in darkness lies_

"Stiles," His dad continues. "Please!" Stiles isn't sure who he is pleading to, does he even notice the creature in front of him? "Stiles, please come back to me." His dad falls to his knees and hiccups as he begins to sob. Stiles dad, the sheriff, he's a tough man, not much can make him cry, Stiles only has a handful of times he remembers his father crying. He only ever cried once after his mother died. They both never cried around the other, they kept it bottled in trying to be strong for the other but one day it was just too much for the both of them and they let it out. It felt better after that but it still takes a lot to make him cry. Stiles hears a growl again, he turns back to the creature expecting it to attack but it quiets and almost whimpers, the eyes stop glowing and the pupil rounds into a normal circle. But then the color changes to a shade of brown he sees every day.

_Why is that he has my eyes?_

Stiles wakes up in a cold sweat, he throws the covers from his body and rushes to the bathroom. He flips on the light switch; he struggles to keep his eyes wide open despite the light trying to force them closed. To his relief his eyes are normal. They are normal human eyes and the same shade of brown that his mother passed on to him. He goes back to his room and pulls a notebook taped underneath the drawer to his nightstand. He flips it open and writes the days date and time and begins righting down what he can remember. As he writes the sound of his father's voice echoes clearly in his ears and the acrid stench of smoke cloy his nostrils but he continues until he has written everything he can remember. He puts the pencil down and turns the page looking at the other dream he had a few days ago. Reading his words the memory of his dream resurfaces easily but he remembers a new detail something that he actually can't be too sure was in his original dream but he writes it down anyway.

_In the Darkness is the Light_

**Kind of a song fic. The Song is the opening song to So Weird. Do you guys remember that show? It was on Disney channel before everything went PC.**

**Title, In the Darkness is the Light, performed by Mackenzie Philips.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter was short and maybe a bit (purposely) misleading. This chapter will fix that right up, however one question will still remain.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.6 The Fox shape shifts and tricks_

The Stilinski house is dark and quiet. Derek stands just on the edge of shadow created by some trees. He breathes deeply trying to find the scent that he _knows_ must be there. But the freshest scents that waft to his nose are those of Stiles and his father's. The only other scents worth noting are his own and the scent of that girl, Gabi. The thought that the girl might be more than she let on has already passed through his mind and he decided to follow Stiles advice on that, he would leave it to Isaac. Peter's words echo through his thoughts one more time. "_Offer the Bite to Stiles." _That option may have already been taken out of his hands. But what did Peter mean when said he knew that Stiles wanted it? His uncle is smart, crafty even, it isn't a stretch that he may have figured that out but Derek can feel that isn't it.

He thinks he hears a noise, so he turns his attention back to the house, he listens intently but it seems that Stiles only turned in bed. To be safe Derek breathes in again, but the same scents are all he gets. He studies the house, it isn't big, nowhere near what he grew up in, but it is a home. A thought crosses Derek's concentration and he fights to not think about it, instead he focuses on the sounds in the house. But subconsciously he can't stop the thought. His heart beats a little louder as he remembers what _his_ scent and _home_ once meant. He continues to listen to the house when Stiles heart begins to beat faster. Probably a dream, of course Derek can't pin point what _kind_ of dream so listening to Stiles heartbeat may or may not be awkward (and or creepy). He hears Stiles make a small whimper, the sound is weak and almost pained….still no clue what kind of dream. Derek is about to return to scenting the air when Stiles wakes up. He's panting loudly…still no clue. Derek listens as Stiles throws his covers and nearly runs to the bathroom. Stiles footsteps make soft echoes in the bathroom, Derek hears him releasing a small sigh of relief. Stiles returns to his bedroom but his footfalls are quieter, calmer. Derek realizes that he must have had a nightmare. In a second he sympathizes knowing that when nightmares plague your mind not even sleep is a safe haven anymore. But he crushes that sympathy before it really begins. But a new sound catches his attention. Stiles has opened a draw or something and beings writing something down. The scratch of pencil on paper seems abnormally loud but despite that Derek can listens as Stiles makes soft murmurs. He can't make out the words but he knows they must be important, the tone of Stiles voice is rough, almost scared, but intent.

The sound of Stiles pencil has stopped but apparently Stiles isn't finished. The sound of turning papers is muted and Stiles begins reading. Without the sound of pencil on paper, Derek can make out certain words but as if to compensate for the lack of the pencil Stiles voice has grown quieter. Derek hears "_smoke, red line, bats, red eyes, fangs, Derek"_ it sounds like Stiles is describing him, and with the mention of his name that what is seems so Derek listens more intently. But it seems as though Stiles is finished because he has stopped reading and the sound of a drawer closing is abnormally loud in the night. Stiles seems to calm down but his breathing doesn't return to the deep inhalations that signals sleep. Stiles remains awake for the next few hours as does Derek, waiting for the Sheriff to leave.

Around five, the sound of an old alarm clock goes off. The Sheriff slaps his hand over it shutting it off. Derek winces as he hears the sheriff's back pop, stiff with sleep, while he gets up from bed. Derek tries to divert his attention while the sheriff goes through his morning routine. Just as the sheriff begins to leave though Derek notices the way the sheriff moves to Stiles room. It isn't the same way a cop would, his footfalls aren't quiet with a predator's grace, but instead are quiet with care; the way a parent tries to check on their child while they sleep. And that's exactly what he did. Derek notices the way Stiles tries to pretend he's asleep. The sheriff opens the door almost silently with a skill that can only be achieved by doing something daily. The sheriff looks into the room and gives a contented sigh at seeing his son home (and Derek guesses 'safe', how little he really knows). The sheriff makes his way down stairs, locks the front door and is gone leaving Stiles alone in the house.

Derek doesn't move until the cruiser is out of his range of hearing. He's in Stiles room within ten seconds (a new record, though Derek does _**not**_ keep count). When Derek enters the room Stiles is still in bed his eyes closed but he's facing the window. He breathes deep as if getting ready for a sigh.

"Hi Derek." Stiles sighs, eyes still closed. Though Derek is surprised Stiles was able to guess it was him, he makes sure his voice doesn't give it away.

"How did you know it was me?" He questions, successfully schooling away the shock. Stiles shrugs.

"Sounded like you." He answers wearily. Stiles yawns and opens his eyes at the same time that Derek shifts, a stray ray of light falls on his face. The eye in shadow is his normal brown but the other is a golden brown, reminding him of honey, almost like a wolf's. But Derek can't be sure; it could be a trick of the light. "I haven't made any headway on the research." He admits to Derek. "Maybe it's a ninja alpha." Though he says it in jest Derek can't help but admit that that could be the case, which would mean that it isn't just the Alpha pack that could have turned Stiles.

"Stiles," Derek begins, his voice bordering on a growl. Stiles sits up knowing that Derek means business. "Who offered you the bite?" Derek lets himself growl, hoping to intimidate Stiles. Going by his heart rate it was working.

"What?" Stiles asks disbelieving.

"I know you heard me, Stiles." Derek lets his voice go calm but low and menacing. "Who?"

"N-no one." Stiles heart jumps a beat, he's lying. Derek pulls him from the bed, grabbing on tightly to his shirt, he lifts Stiles and pushes him against his doorway. Stiles winces when the back of his head hits the door.

"Who?!" Derek yells he allows his eyes to shift red. Stiles heart beat is going a mile a minute.

"Derek."

"Who bit you?" Derek growls in Stiles ear. At that Stiles' eyes fill with a _different _kind of recognition. Stiles heart beat slows just enough that when he answers Derek knows he's telling the truth.

"No one." Stiles looks at Derek, their eyes meeting. Derek knows that Stiles isn't lying. So he gets and idea. He grabs Stiles hand; setting is palm upward, Derek extends his claws and rakes one across Stiles palm, Stiles doesn't protest but a groan is trapped in his throat. A red line of blood pebbles on the surface of his skin but the bleeding stops almost as soon as it began. Stiles stares at his hand while Derek studies his face, noticing that Stiles had no idea. Stiles looks up again, but his eyes have changed, his eyes have changed, their two toned, one color is golden and the other is a bright neon red, together they make an orange that Derek can't describe. However the part that makes Derek stare is that Stiles pupils are slit. Whatever Stiles is _**isn't**_ a werewolf.

"Who was it Stiles?" Derek insists. He lets go of Stiles hand.

"I-I don't," Stiles wiped the blood with his thumb and sees his skin is unmarked. "I don't know."

"Stiles you have to remember something!" Derek is losing his patience, not that he had much to begin with. "Who was it? The Alpha Pack? The girl from Aconite?" Tell me, what you remember." Derek's eyes are red and his voice has slipped into the tone that he reserves for his betas. Stiles look up at Derek abruptly. His eyes are narrowed and his irises seem to glow a bit brighter.

"Alpha's? Aconite?" Stiles voice is normal and though his heart beat is giving away anger he isn't shifting. "What is going on Derek? What have you not been telling me?" Despite knowing that he doesn't 'owe' Stiles anything, Stiles tone does make Derek at least feel like he _should_ feel slightly guilty. Derek rolls his eyes, at catching that Stiles huffs.

"What. Do. You. Remember." Derek talks with full stops, and to emphasize his point Derek extends his claws and places his hand on Stiles shoulder, his thumb and claw dangerously close to his throat. Stiles gulps, the movement makes Derek's claw catch in his skin, painting the tip of Derek's claw scarlet. Stiles opens his mouth, and Derek knowing what he's about to say interrupts him. "We're taking you to Deaton."

/\/\/\/\

"So….Who or what is the Alpha Pack?" Stiles asks Derek, while he drives to Deaton. Right now Stiles really wants to freak out about whatever the hell is going on with him but he knows that that might not be the best course of action so instead he decides to distract himself by questioning the werewolf beside him. Stiles is actually fuming that Derek decided to leave them out of the loop but he not sure what more he can expect from him.

"What do they sound like Stiles?" Stiles can _hear_ Derek roll his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing a pack of Alpha's by the way it sounds." Derek nods so Stiles continues. "How does that even work? The whole point to being an Alpha is that one person is at the top! What is the leader called? The Alpha alpha? The Super Alpha? The Alpha squared? Or is all their decisions made by vote? In that case they should be called the Democracy Squad?"

"Stiles. Teeth, throat, got it?" Derek threatens but Stiles is having none of it.

"Nu-uh you don't get to deflect right now." Stiles looks at Derek as he stops at a stop light. "Besides I have healing powers now, you can't-" Derek cuts him off.

"Stiles with your new healing abilities, it just means that I can hurt you more without having to worry about you dying." Okay….that, he should have thought of that…also why does that make him…excited? Stiles doesn't dwell on that or how he has no memory of being turned.

"Fine, whatever." He lets Derek have that one. "But they are a threat, by the way you keep tensing up at their mention they have to be.

"We, don't have to worry about them for the moment." Stiles at first is elated at that, then he gets curious.

"And why is that?" Stiles asks pulling into the parking lot of Deaton's clinic.

"Because," Derek speaks almost as if it's hurting him to share. "A member of Aconite is here and they won't act out in any way for now until she leaves." Stiles makes an exasperated noise walking into the clinic.

"What is Aconite!?" He all but shouts. Scott is at the reception desk, Stiles had texted him before they left and luckily he's here and not at the Argent's. The air in the room gets tense as Scott and Derek begin to glare at each other.

"Stiles," Scott starts to speak without taking his eyes away from Derek. "What is this about?"

"Really?" Derek asks…he seems almost amused. "You haven't noticed anything strange?" Scott's eyebrows crinkle together in confusion. "Like that you best friend has been bitten." At that Scott jumps over the table wolfed out.

"What did you do?!" He accuses Derek with a loud growl. They are lucky that no one has arrived yet. Derek stares at Scott and answers calmly.

"I didn't do anything." For some reason Scott looks hurt. He slowly changes back but he and Derek are still stuck in their staring contest.

"Okay…if you two are done being all…" Stiles gestures to them with a circular motion of his hands. "I'm gonna go see Dr. Deaton." Stiles walks into the back of the clinic and sees Deaton standing at the edge of the same metallic table that Stiles is starting to think is the only table the vet owns.

"Stiles." Deaton greets with a nod. "So what seems to be the problem?" Stiles isn't sure how but apparently with enough concentration and some luck (okay, like a lot of luck) he's able to shift his eyes. Deaton looks at him clearly surprised. Which is when Scott walk in and sees them as well.

"Dude, your eyes are weird." Scott says a little too loudly.

"I could say the same thing about yours." Stiles retorts.

"Yeah but yours are like-" Scott begins using his finger, points toward his eye and draws a line. Stiles rushes to the mirror over the sink in the room and looks into his eyes. His blood runs cold as he sees the eyes from his dream. His body must've given his fear away cause Scott is suddenly by his side, his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"We'll figure this out."

"So why is this, a surprise?" Deaton asks, turns out he may not be in the loop either. Stiles wants to glare at Derek but he's too busy trying to get his eyes to return to normal. He gets the hang of it and turns around after Derek has filled Deaton in. "I see, and you smelled no other werewolf?" Deaton asks Derek. Derek nods and Deaton pulls Stiles over toward him. "Stiles I'm going to need you to remove your clothes."

"What?!" Okay….this is more than Stiles was ready for. "Why?"

"If you can't remember being bitten then you may have some bites somewhere on your body. And that's how Stiles finds himself laying down on the metal table, which is cold as all balls, and feeling inadequate because apparently his magical 'were' muscles haven't come in yet. It isn't fair, he doesn't even remember being bitten _and _he gets the short end of the shape shifting stick. Deaton looks him over and declares that he doesn't have any bite marks. Which isn't exactly helpful considering the actual bite heals if the whole bite/gift thing takes. Deaton looks at Stiles in a way that makes him feel violated, he wants to cover himself with his arms but he knows Derek or Scott will make a comment about it…or both.

"Scott, Derek," Deaton begins looking up at them both. "Does Stiles smell any different?"

"No not at all." Derek is first to answer. Deaton hums at the new piece of information.

"I don't think Stiles' 'transformation' is due to being bitten. In fact I don't think it's an actual shape shifting influence at all." Stiles feels happy and scared at the same time. Happy, cause he's not been bitten and isn't a werewolf and scared, because he has no idea what is going on now.

"Then how do you explain the eyes?" Scott probes, but Deaton ignores him.

"Stiles do you have any new moles or pimples?" Okay that was a disturbing question.

"Moles, doc? Have you seen me?" Stiles gestures….to….well, all of him.

"The one below his right ear, on the edge of his jaw is new." Derek, wait, wait wait, WAIT a second. Derek answered? Okay this is all way too weird.

"Well there is only one way to test for sure." Deaton looks Derek in the eye; the two of them are right over Stiles head so he has a pretty good view…and HOW IS THAT FAIR! He can see up Derek's nose and that thing is super clean. No long hairs or bats in the cave it is SO no fair. "I need you to sniff his mole." Wait….WHAT?

"Dr. Deaton I don't think that's necessary-" Stiles begins to say as he picks himself up but Derek takes that opportunity and his nose is right below Stiles earlobe and he is taking a big whiff. Which turns into weird little cacophony of little sniffs. Stiles knows that Derek's eyebrows are probably pushed together in his thinking/confused face.

"Brimstone?" Derek says his face still too close to Stiles so his breath is hot and humid on his neck.

"I thought as much." Deaton says, he leaves a few seconds….and while is Derek still too close to Stiles neck. Oh God, please don't let him get the idea to rip my throat out now. God must have heard him because Derek retreats from Stiles neck….oh no it's just Deaton. He's carrying a glass jar of some white stuff, if Stiles didn't know better he would guess salt. "The only way to combat The Craft," Deaton pours some of the stuff into his hand. "Is to use salt." Oh…well then. At first it feels like someone is just holding his hand to Stiles neck and then it begins to get hot and then it begins to burn. THe pain is so powerful and instantaneous that Stiles pushes Deaton away from him but before his hand makes it to his neck red orange smoke begins to rise from where his mole was. It collect into a red orange cloud in the room and when the smoke has all gone from Stiles it begins to fall to the table next to Stiles. The smoke twists in on itself and forms into the outline of a fox. It looks like what Stiles expects a ghost of…anything would look, it's also colored blue and translucent, but it's eyes are the one that Stiles was staring into just a few minutes ago. The fox stares at Stiles. "It's as I thought an artificial familiar."

"A say what now?" Stiles intelligently remarks.

"You know what a familiar is, yes?" Stiles nods. "An artificial familiar is a familiar created by instead of using a living creature, using a fragment of the person's soul. Thus is takes the form of an animal that resonates with the soul used."

"Though some more experienced can change the shape that is taken." At the random female voice Stiles neck gets whiplash as he turns so quickly and Derek and Scott begin to wolf out. The girl is leaning against the doorway and she looks so familiar. Black armor, black hood, grey mask over her nose and mouth and dark red eyes: why does she look so familiar? "I honestly wasn't expecting you to figure it out so soon." She's looking at Derek and Derek…well he just looks angry but that his default so….

"Did you do this?" Derek asks, his voice sounds like he's trying to control his anger but his eyes are glowing bright red.

"Yes, I did and I have to say, I am impressed." She moves off of the doorway and moves closer earning a growl from both Derek and Scott.

"Why did you do this to Stiles?" Scott asks. She regards Scott with a flick of her eyes.

"Because I needed to test the alpha." She gestures to Derek. "I needed to see what he would do if one of his friends was being turned by someone or something else. And he passed with flying colors. He listened to his beta, he tested to see if a werewolf changed Stiles, he then double checked if what he thought was true was, and he set aside his pride and used a resource to do what is best for him. And in record time. Of course I deducted a few points for his….style of questioning."

"This was a test?" Derek claws pop out; the question must have been rhetorical because he continues on. "You said you were just checking on my pack."

"I lied." She says easily. "I needed to make sure that your pack isn't a threat to our world. And the first way of checking is checking _your _competency."

"Who are you, what are you talking about?" Scott is fed up with being in the dark as much as Stiles however he beat Stiles to the punch.

"He hasn't told you." It isn't a question. "I am a member of Aconite." The clueless expression on Scott's face mirrored how Stiles felt. Luckily she explained. "Aconite is an organization that helps hide the presence of the supernatural world in order to help keep us safe. We also police the hunters when they step over bounds too many times. Either way it normally ends in us killing something or someone." Okay Stiles getting the impression that things are very bad or might become very bad that might also result in everyone's death.

"So the test is over, you're leaving." Derek doesn't exactly ask as much as orders.

"Not yet, I have another mission I must complete. And, I'm not quite done with you just yet." Everyone can hear the smile in her voice. "Besides, I haven't even gotten to the interviews yet." Stiles has never seen Derek more nervous than in that exact moment.

**Okay my favorite line in anything I have ever written: "I need you to sniff his mole." I can't say that line without cracking a smile.**

**So, I am going to keep my "Official" updating day as Friday but unofficially it's Saturday.**

**Next Chapter, The interviews begin and Allison learns of Aconite's existence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I looked back and noticed that there is a serious lack of action in this story at the moment…well, can't have that no can we?**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.7 Because seriously I wanted some action scenes_

Gabi sits on a chair within her room. The rest of the week had passed without her causing an incident after Stiles was 'cured' of his fake lycanthropy. She sits painting her nails navy blue while leaving the rings fingers on both hands empty for a coat of silver later. Her cellphone sits on an antique dark wooded desk; the speaker is on and fills the air with the electronic tinged voice of her friend.

"Remind me again why I have to stay in the motel?" Lance asks.

"Because my family actually owns a house here and if anyone looked up the owner it wouldn't look suspicious." Gabi knows that Lance is just griping because for the moment both are bored out of their skulls. As per Aconite rules and guidelines she has to wait at least five days before she can administer the interviews. "That and it would be _scandalous_ for me to be living with a guy on my own. You know how small towns are, never lettin' their teenagers dance cause it leads to fornication which leads to babies, and small towns _hate_ babies."

"I…I think that one got a bit away from you."

"Hmm.." Gabi smiles to herself. "I think you're right."

"So, how did the fake change go?" Lance tries for nonchalant but Gabi knows how curious he really is.

"Better than expected." Gabi admits. "When Deaton told me about Derek I was expecting him to be completely incompetent. But he was able to figure out what happened and get his friend cured in a day." Gabi stops painting her fingernail mid stroke as a thought enters her mind. "Hmm…"

"I know that "hmm"," Lance observes a smirk obvious in his tone. "What was your epiphany?"

"It wasn't so much an epiphany as it was thought." Gabi explains, returning to her nails. "But a thought that might need to be explored."

"Care to explain?"

"I suppose" Gabi rolls her eyes.

"I can hear that!"

"No you can't." Gabi giggles. "Look I'm not sure if it's anything…but I have to wonder if the reason that Derek was so efficient was because the person was Stiles. I can't be sure though. Lydia took a picture of him but when she showed Allison, Allison was dismissive."

"Well maybe-" Lance was interrupted by a knock on Gabi's door.

"Speak of the Devil," Gabi concentrates on her nails and whispers "_increase"_, her eyes shift to a dark red for a few seconds. She tests each of her nails with a finger and smiles as they are all dry. "Alright Lance I gotta go." Before she can hang up though, Lane nearly shouts.

"Wait! You aren't the only one who just got a something." Lance's voice is grave instantly putting Gabi in a serious mindset. "I was just emailed that Emanuel Thread is entering Beacon Hills county."

"Emanuel Thread? The were-bear wanted in four states, through human and supernatural channels?"

"That's the one." Lance answers almost smug.

"And we are the only two agents in this part of California at the moment." It isn't a question but Lance answers anyway.

"Yup." Gabi can _hear_ Lance's 'shit eating grin'. "And I am so busy with all this paperwork, you know, yours and mine. And as a _lowly_ human I can't face a were-bear on my own…."

"Great." Gabi's voice is dripping in sarcasm but the doorbell rings again. "Perhaps I can use this to my advantage however. The Argents would have to have heard of his arrival as well. Speak to an informant and track his movement, I deal with him afterward." Gabi hangs up and goes to the front door. Before she opens it however she realizes, she won't be bored anymore.

/\/\/\/\

Okay, Gabi is _**not**_bored. She is a predator by nature (or at least half of her nature) therefore stalking is something that does not bore her….She has been sitting in a tree for the past hour waiting for Emanuel Thread to leave the bar he decided to stumble into. Unlike werewolves who can't get drunk (unless special ingredients are used) a were-bear can get drunk if they drink roughly three times as much as a normal human their size and weight. Emmanuel Thread was/is a drunkard, what Gabi knows from the Aconite intelligence grid (aka. Gossip) however is that he's more than that. He's a murderer, he uses his powers recklessly and has threatened the secrets of the supernatural on more than one occasion the only reason that he was never taken care of before is that he has a knack for running and finding safe places to hide. But tonight if the Argents didn't take care of him Gabi would. But she needs to be careful since her target is known for stalking, cornering and killing anything that passes him in the street.

Plan A is for her to be bait; to get him to follow her to a secluded location so she can get rid of him. And…well…there isn't a plan B.

The door to the bar opens and the man walks out with a stumbling stagger. He's just like his FBI photo, he's large (like most of his kind) with dark course hair and a full black curly beard, some might consider him fat but Gabi can't help but compare him to a Pokémon, _"What was it called again,_ _The fat looking fighting type.?"_ Gabi shakes her head mentally chiding herself for allowing herself to be distracted. She watches as the man stumbles a bit. Gabi prepares to leave the tree and put her plan into action when she hears the man yell.

"Hey!" He slurs. "Watch wher' you goin' ya little thin!"

"Yeah, sorry." Stiles says. "My drunk walking is _so_ out of control." Stiles seemed to have left it at that because he continues walking but he didn't notice the man pull a flask from his pocket and down it's contents.

"Shit." Gabi groans.

/\/\/\/\

"Stiles I want you home. Alright?" His dad nearly yells through his phone.

"Dad, I'm just picking up some groceries I'll be home soon." Stiles lies easily. He's actually in the sketchiest part of town trying to find a store that sells mountain ash because his foxy little familiar _friend _won't stop following him around and Deaton isn't giving him anymore. For the most part it just stares at him with a creepy stare that rivals Derek's but he wants to be prepared if it ever tries to jump inside him again. Looking at his phone Stiles swears under his breath, he will never use this map app ever again. Stiles looks up at the street sign in time to realize that the sky has grown dark and he is somehow back near all the warehouses.

"There's that rude little bitch!" A shiver goes down Stiles spine when he hears the growling slur. He turns around and sees the large man that he had run into. "Gonna have ta' teach you a lesson."

"I don't think you have the skills to be teaching." Stiles begins readying his phone to dial 911. "Although going off of the skills of my chem teacher-" Stiles cuts himself short when he sees the eyes of the man glowing a dark ruddy orange.

"Looks like my rude little bitch knows more than most humans should." He smirks at that, his teeth are sharp, not as sharp as a werewolves and Stiles is sure he has some halitosis going on. "When I kill you Aconite's wanna give me a medal for my…uh….ingenuity."

"Yeah," Stiles sighs "You used that word wrong." That might have been the wrong thing to say. He releases a roar, like a bear's, Stiles can feel shaking his bones. The man rears his arm back readying for a punch but Stiles ducks out of the way. Broken pieces of the wall fall into Stiles shirt and scratch his back but he's running before he realizes that. Stiles doesn't think, he lets his instincts of 'run' and 'survive' drive him…which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea since he is now in a warehouse with only one open exit and is now trapped. Looking for a place Stiles sees a stair case and before he knows it he's already at the bottom looking for a place to hide. There are some crates that he gets behind until he realizes that the 'whatever he is' can probably smell him. Stiles tries calling Scott but of course he has no bars in his soon to be tomb. Looking at his hiding area, Stiles studies the pipes near the ceiling and begins to wonder why the warehouse is so well lit. But Stiles discerning gaze is quickly changed to a look of horror as the man begins to walk down the stairs.

"I can smell you." The man speaks to the open air clearly smug. Stiles heart picks up speed with each step the man takes. Stiles looks for something anything he could use. Well if he's gonna die well he's dying on his terms. Stiles stands from his hiding place and looks the whatever he is in the eye. His smile widens.

"Emmanuel Thread!" Stiles looks around the man to see the girl who was in Deaton's clinic (black armor and all) and at one point in his room…he's still iffy on that. "Are you trying to kill an innocent bystander?" Her arms are crossed over body but Stiles can hear a dangerous edge to her voice and her body is tense despite the stance. The man turns around slowly, as soon as his back is turned Stiles begins to make his way…well away from the giant man.

"What!? No." The man, apparently Emmanuel Thread, Grabs the back of Stiles plaid shirt and pulls him in. "Me and my little friend were just playing. Who are you anyway?"

"I am a member of Aconite." She announces smugly. Stiles can feel the man behind him stiffen.

"I'm afraid neither you nor him will make it out of here alive." He says suddenly sober and serious.

"Well see about that." She says obviously hoping for what is about to come. Then things got weird. She begins rushing toward the man and Stiles but it's like the world around him is off. She running toward them but the man is just standing there his hand moving forward incredibly slowly. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Stiles run away from the guy and toward some crates, he looks back but the girl is staring at him in shock. This was not the right move for her to make, suddenly everything begins to move at normal speed (or as normal a supernatural creature moves, which is pretty fast) the man slams his fist into the girl sending her flying through the air towards the back wall. The world flashes again and Stiles witnesses the girl flip just in time to land with her feet against the wall. She then stands, like actually stands on the wall, without falling. Stiles notices that her legs have a strange blue aura around them. She reaches behind her back by her waist and pulls out twin pistols. She raises them and points at the man/Stiles will figure it out what he is later. They look like Beretta U22 Neos but a bit longer and sleeker, which is saying something because unmodified those handguns are downright futuristic looking…and Stiles is getting distracted again. He doesn't mean to get poetic but the guns are black as night…and now he's thinking about Snowwhite. She shoots and for a split second each gun glows with reddish pink designs that look angry, the bullets meet there mark in Emanuel. The gunshots echo through the warehouse as does Emanuel's screams, the look he sends the girl is downright evil. She jumps off of the wall with a (unneeded) flip and onto the floor. Emanuel rushes her but she runs toward him as well, but before they collide, she slips into a slide and glides across the floor she angles herself so she can shoot at his back.

"That's it!" Emanuel screams as his face begins to contort. The fat on his body begins to give way to muscle and course brown hair. He hands spout claws that put the werewolves' to shame. Stiles tears his eyes away from what he assumes has to be a were-bear and sees that his might be savior is panting, though her posture is still confident. The were-bear spins around faster than Stiles thought possible and grabs the girl by her throat. He lifts her into the air and begins to squeeze. Stiles looks around the floor and finds a crowbar. He picks it up and throws it as hard as he can which even without werewolf strength is still pretty hard. The bar flips through the air and catches the bear across his mouth, he looks at Stiles with hellfire glowing in his eye. Stile fights to keep his stare, even when the were-bear spits out a few teeth. But Stiles plan or knee jerk action worked. Tee girl currently being choked to death was given enough of a reprieve that she latched her hands onto Emanuel's outstretched arm and with a lot of strength she kicked her keg forward slamming his bottom jaw into his top. If Stiles hadn't _seen _it he knows he would have _heard_ the teeth cracking from force. Emanuel drops the girl as his hands go to his mouth. Yeah, that's a shot at Stiles' pride, he throws a crowbar and gets a death glare she kicks him and he recoils in pain, it isn't fair…No, he loosened the jaw for her. The girl is down on her knees one hand clasped over her throat as she breathes heavily. But Emmanuel let out another roar. Looking up she grabs on of her guns and shoots at him, putting three bullets in his stomach. Emanuel just smiles with broken teeth knowing he's about to heal…until he realizes that he _isn't_ healing. He falls to his knee with a loud thud. Stiles watches as she struggles to her feet but once she makes it too them she stands tall and aims her gun.

"In the name of Aconite, I judge thee for the crimes of murder, assault, rape, robbery, and for recklessly revealing secrets of the supernatural world." Her voice is strong and echoes through the warehouse, making it sound like a chorus, like jury has judged him. "I judge thee guilty. And in the name of justice sentence thee to death." She shoots once, the bullet goes through his throat the blood begins too poor out, she shoots a second time, the bullet enters through his forehead. Emanuel slumps to the floor, dead. She looks to Stiles and he meets her eyes and he mentally prepares himself to hear the whole "a human shouldn't get involved in this stuff" lecture. "Thanks."

"You're welcome?" Stiles says, shocked.

"However, I am going to need you to do something else." Without the threat of death Stiles notices that her voice sounds familiar. "I need you to vision the next thing I am about to say." Stiles nods, not sure where this is going. "Porn." Instantly Stiles favorite websites flit through his mind's eye. "Lydia Martin's boobs. Blowjobs, sex." Stiles breaks away from his mental slideshow to notice that her eyes are closed and she seems to be breathing deep. She opens her eyes and they are a more vibrant red. "Abs," and the slideshow is back. Stiles **doesn't **notice the mischievous smirk that is hidden by her mask. "Derek's abs." Whoah! Stiles isn't sure what to say to that. "Wow, that one was particularly strong." She stands stronger and seems to be in better shape than when she first came in. "Thanks I needed that."

"Well is all the excitement is over I think I would like to go home now." Stiles announces he starts to move from his hiding place but the sound of a **lot** of footsteps begins to fill the air.

"They're a little late." The girl (if Stiles doesn't figure out who he is he is just going to assign her a name) reveals her disappointment. As the hunters get closer Stiles sees her go stiff. "Get behind those crates again and don't get out until I say so." She really doesn't know him, does she?

"Well look what we have here boys." One of the hunters yells. "We got ourselves some supernatural freak killing another freak. With eyes like that she's gotta be a monster." Stiles sees the hunter brandish a crossbow and point it at his survival helper.

"That's rich." Sarcasm dripping on each of her words. "Coming from someone wanted in three different states for murder and aggravated assault. One of those being your own grandmother." She must have been telling the truth going by how the hunter gritted his teeth.

"How'd-" He begins but is cut off.

"Aconite makes sure to do its background checks." At the mention of 'Aconite' many if the Hunters get nervous looks on their faces. "So many hunters all on our 'list' and all in the same place I can't let this opportunity go to waste."

"Like hell you will!" The first hunter shouts aiming his crossbow but she's already in the move. She's a few feet away but she kick toward the hunter anyway, a silver thread like chain is wrapped around his neck, Stiles notices that at the end of the chain is a cross shaped pendant and though the chain is obviously strangling the man it looks like he's wearing a necklace. With a circular movement of her leg a wave is sent through the chain, wave wraps the chain over the crossbow and with a pull of her leg the crossbow aims at another hunter. Her eyes deepen in red as the crossbow shoots and the bolt finds a target in another hunter. Another hunter acts quick and gets ready to shoot but just as the bang of the gun goes off her body breaks into a flock of bats. The bullet misses and hits another hunter in the chest. Hunters begin shooting in a panic trying to hit the fast flying bats. The bats converge into the girl behind one of the hunters; she holds a dagger with a strange stone in the hilt. Stiles watches horrified as she slits the hunter's throat. She backflips out of the way as one of the hunters shoots a Taser. She low kicks the hunter but jumps, however Stiles notices that the silver chain travels quickly across the floor and wraps around the ankle of a hunter across the room. Using her right leg to right herself she uses her left to wrap the chain around the neck of the hunter she tried to low kick. She collapses her right leg forces her extended left leg downward forcing the hunter whose necks she wrapped to fall to the ground she uses the dagger, still in hand, and plunges it into the man's temple. The hunter across the room, his ankle still wrapped by the chain aims his gun at her but once again her body breaks into a flock of bats. They fly through the air, their screeches disorienting as the echo, the bats fly around the hunter and spiral around him. He's too busy trying to swat the bats to notice her upper body reform behind him, instead of killing him though she hits him hard enough to knock him out. The last hunter left it the first one.

He body is reformed and she walks slowly and menacingly toward of hunter a few feet away she stops. She moves fast, she jumps and Stiles watches as she wraps her right leg around the man neck, his Adam's apple sitting in the crease of her knee. Then the world seems to distort like just a few minutes ago, but the the world goes normal again and the girl twists her body violently like she's trying to twist around a pole with her knee and the hunters neck is the pole (Stiles may or may not now be thinking of strippers) but her hold is tight and Stiles hears the loud crack as the man neck breaks. Working with her momentum she releases her hold and lands behind the hunter. She straightens herself standing up and for the world's most 'too soon' joke she pops her neck. Seeing that the last of the hunters is down Stiles gets up from his hiding place just in time to watch Allison slide down the railing of the stairs shooting arrows at the armor clad girl. The girl, who just slaughtered a good number of hunters, back flips, hands over feet, while Allison releases arrows that strike were the armor clad girl had just been. But as she nears the opposite wall she catches the last arrow that Allison sends. She meets Allison's eyes and makes a show of breaking the arrow in half by squeezing her fist. Allison reaches the floor but the girl has already kicked her leg out sending the chain and wrapping it around Allison's bow, forcing her leg down the bow wrenches from Allison's grasp. Allison rolls to her bow ready to pick it up and start her attacks anew but the girl for saw this and with a movement of her leg the bow is no longer within Allison's grasp. Stiles looks to the girl and makes note of the silver spur around her left boot. She presses a latch on the spur with the heal of her right boot that starts the spur whirring and bringing in the chain. Allison bow hit the girls boot and lifting her leg up she pulls the bow free. Stiles now realizes that he may see the most epic of all cat fights. The girls pulls an identical dagger to the one she holds from her left boot and readies them both with a flourish. Allison grabs her knives as well and the two stare each other down waiting for the other to start. As much as Stiles want to see the epic battle he realizes that if Allison dies Scott would never forgive him.

"Okay so is that enough of the Xena warrior princess battle stares?" Stiles visibly jumps when he reveals his presence.

"Stiles!" She looks to the girl and back to Stiles no so subtly motioning for him to get behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my parents wanted a daughter to name Delilah but you know how that doesn't always works so instead they had me." Allison fights to roll her eyes. "That and I was chased by this were-bear and this Aconite person saved me from a _grizzly_ death. Get it _grizzly_?"

"That was clever." The Aconite girl remarks. "How did you figure out he was a bear shifter?"

"Seemed fitting." Stiles shrugs.

"She killed my hunters." Allison speaks through gritted teeth.

"Really?!" Stiles can feel tension rise through the air. "What about all the people they killed?" Stiles starts to get a feeling of déjà vu. "Did you parents not even t=do a simple background check? These "hunters" are nothing more than criminals. That one over there." She points to the hunter whose throat she slit. "He hung up a werewolf child by his feet and gut him so he could get the pack to come running into a trap. After he was done there he went to their den and raped their teenage daughter after he poisoned her with a 'special' kind of wolfsbane to coerce her." She than points the one whose head she stabbed her dagger into. "That one is wanted in Texas for robbing a bank and for murdering the cop that tied to stop him." Allison looks taken aback. "And that one, she points to first hunter that appeared. "He's suspected in a serial killer case in Chicago and wanted for aggravated assault in New York and rape in too many places to name." She settles Allison with an angry and disappointed glare. "Here's a fact for you many _hunter_ only do this so they can rationalize their own bloodlust and be free of any consequence, even be encouraged for their violence." Allison looks…lost. The girl pushes past Allison and walks to the top of the stares. She calls down to Allison before she leaves. "You were late. If I hadn't been here your friend would have been dead by the time you arrived. Try Harder."

/\/\/\

Stiles sits alone at home. His dad had left because a call had come in describing a massacre at the warehouse, if only his dad really knew. Stiles stares at a bullet that he pulled out of the wall from the warehouse. It isn't like anything he's ever seen. The bullet tip is a rounded stone, it's black in color but every now and then he swears that he sees something moving inside. Then again maybe he's just tired…yeah, that could be it. Stiles get into bed and begins sleeping soon afterward. But he dreams.

He's in the woods again and he recognizes the trail it leads to the hale house. He walks it a bit more but slowly he sees someone on the trail. Their huddled over and wearing a bright red hood and cape. The person looks like they're in pain. Stiles ruses to their side but they continue to stare at the ground and shake at random in pain.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks. The person freezes and Stiles realizes that it's a women. She looks up at him, her irises are the deep red of rose petals and her hair is a deep auburn. She looks Stiles in the eye and it looks like she recognizes him she pulls him down until they are both on the forest floor. Birds begin to chirp and Stiles realizes that the sun must be rising for the new day. The women smiles and twin fangs glint in the early morning sunlight. Her incisors are sharp looking and are stained red with blood but she is smiling welcomingly. She pulls at the knot of her red hooded cape and it falls from her shoulders. She gathers it in her hands places it over Stiles shoulders. She begins to tie the knot in place when she looks him in the eye, her eyes have a symbol or insignia glowing over her irises, it's like two crescent moons intersecting and forming a slit like eye…a slitted pupil. As their eyes lock Stiles no longer hears the songs of birds he looks away and realizes that time has slowed down as he sees the wings of birds so slowly move. She grabs his hand and before he can speak, to question what is happening, an abject falls in his hand. She smiles on last time Stiles looks at her one last time but there is now a bullet how in her forehead and eyes are closed. Stiles feels her skin and it is cold. The women is dead…but there smile on her face.


	8. Interview with a Vampire

**I will be honest the interviews were giving me trouble, since I tried to do them from each of the characters' POV it got confusing and ended up being too OOC. So instead I have written most of the interviews from Gabi's POV and these aren't strictly necessary to the plot so if you want to skip these you may, besides these aren't finished yet. I will update Peter and Isaac…maybe.**

**But we need to get on with the plot.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.8 Interview with a Vampire_

_Part 1, Professional Donuts and Jackson_

"I admit Batman may have his problems but that just makes his story more tragic and adds to his heroism." Stiles nearly shouts. He had decided to go to the Police Station and visit his dad for a bit only to find Gabi there with a box of homemade donuts. Which, are they actually homemade if they are made by a professional baker in which case are they professional donuts? Or is that only if she sells them? Apparently she was thanking them for breaking up that mob that she had witnessed. It all seemed plausible until Stiles saw his dad going for a bite into a donut, **no**; Gabi was an evil temptress trying to get his dad to break his diet. He's not sure how it happened, at one point they're discussing their project and global warming (after Stiles was able to steal the donut from his of course) and the next she somehow ended up insulting Batman and, well, he couldn't let that slide, chem partner or not.

"Yeah Big Hero!" Gabi words leak with sarcastic venom (**AN. I wish that were a real power)**. "He adopts a ten year-old who just saw his parents die and starts training him to fight crime. Against sadistic villains that are more than willing to torture the kid. And don't even get me started on his love life."

"Stiles, Gabi." The Sheriff tries to settle down the two high-strung teens.

"You wanna talk about messed up love lives? Let's look at Cyclops." At the mention of the X-man Stiles can see Gabi's eyes narrow and take a dangerous glare. "Jean Grey dies and suddenly a woman who looks just like her, who is also her clone, by the way, is his rebound and he immediately marries her. And then Jean comes back to life and Cyclops leaves his wife _and _child to run back to the real Jean like those two never happened. And as soon as the spark goes out of his and his second wife's sex life he cheats on her with the Emma Frost the biggest-"

"Don't you dare insult Emma Frost!" Gabi shouts, she's breathing hard. The entire station has gone silent they stare each other down a bit longer. Before he knows it laughter begins to bubbles within his stomach. He lets out a hysterical, almost manic, laugh. At first Gabi's face goes red with anger, looking insulted but she too begins to laugh, pointing at Stiles before she doubles over….whacking her forehead into a desk. Which gets Stiles laughing even harder.

/\/\/\/\

It isn't standard for an Aconite agent to break into people's houses but every now and then (more like once every two days) it may be a _little_ necessary, normally they wait until their target is in a secluded area. But the more _proactive_ path is much more interesting, and quicker. Gabi looks around the room, its sleek, in one of those "I am so rich that I must decorate this way" kind of ways, completely devoid of any personal touches beyond a few bottle of expensive cologne on the dresser. From what she knew of Jackson his room seemed to just reinforce his douche-baggery. Distantly a door opens and slams sending a quiet echo to her ears. Gabi looks around the room for the place her attendance will be most dramatic. It's a little funny how humans always seem to think that supernatural creatures actually don't plan these things. While looking for a suitable place she spots a small picture frame on the bedside table, it's almost out of place. The frame isn't the same kind of décor as the rest of the room, it's similar but obviously a different style, inside the framed picture of a red-headed (**Stiles: Strawberry-blond**) girl, she's looking at the camera haughtily with a smirk in place but there's a joy in her eyes like she is secretly enjoying whatever events surround the picture; Lydia. That's how Jackson sees her standing by his bed with the picture in hand studying it.

"What the hell?!" It's not really a question as much as it is a reflex. Gabi looks at him, making sure her eyes are red. Jackson drops his bags to the floor after dislodging his lacrosse stick and reaches for his phone. _Really?_

"Nice phone." Gabi remarks holding out her palm. The phone wrenches from Jackson's grasp, slapping into her gloved hand. "However I can't have you calling anyone right now." Jackson's eyes glow a deep cerulean blue, he's on the brink of transforming, his claws begin to make a dent into the stick in his grasp.

"This is about Derek." It's more a statement than a question, but Gabi can feel a nervous wave coming from him, it isn't hard to tell that he's worried she may be here for him.

"Yes," At the answer Jackson visibly releases some tension, his eyes returning to a human blue. "However, the reason I am investigating Derek is because of you…" She lets the words fall innocently, the cocktail of emotions she feels from Jackson are easily distinguished: anger, nervousness, and, surprisingly, shame. "So tell me, what do you think of your alpha?" Almost instantly she can feel fear emanate from the boy and of course it is coupled with anger but strangely enough, underneath is _gratitude?_ Jackson is remaining quiet. "From what I was able to ascertain you asked Derek for the bite. Yes?" She was expecting some kind of idle threats or something from the boy.

"Yes." He answered. His eyes suddenly became guarded. "What do you want? To kill me? Cause Derek already did that." The anger exploded this time, but underneath was once again gratitude.

"What would you have me do then? Kill him?" Jackson seemed almost taken aback by the question. "No matter how much you dislike him you can't help but remember that he gave you what you wanted." That and despite his best efforts it was becoming clear to her that Jackson may actually be thankful that Derek had tried to put an end to the monster that he had become.

"No!" Jackson nearly shouted. But the sharp cut of denial was enough to convince her. "I wanted to be a werewolf but he turned me into that-that thing!"

"Tell me Jackson, did Derek know of your past?" Jackson looked like he had just been given whiplash. "Did he know you were adopted? Or of the psychological issues that have resulted in the mutation of the werewolf gene?"

"What?! I don't have psychological problems!" Well this was fun. Jackson's eyebrows were doing a little dance in indignation. However it was becoming clear that Derek had had no clue that Jackson had the potential to become a Kanima.

"You see Jackson; we supernatural creatures have three laws that must be followed." Gabi gestured to herself and Jackson and as soon as she felt him include himself she _increased_ his feelings of comradely. "One, do not reveal our existence to humans. Two, do not kill humans. And yet there are certain actions that we must outlaw as they tend to lead to breaking these laws. One of these actions is creating a Kanima." Jackson's eyebrows rise almost comically in an epiphany.

"So the reason you're here is to find out if Derek turned me into that_ thing_ on purpose?" "_Yes and No"_ Gabi thinks in answer.

"Who told you that I would be conducting these interviews? When you saw me you weren't as surprised as I was expecting." Jackson looked away sheepishly.

"Derek." That was actually a little surprising. This time there was another feeling of gratitude…but she let it go without comment, no need to bring up _everything_.

"Okay, how about we address something that I need an answer to." Jackson looks at her again, annoyance written on his face. "Were you not pronounced dead at a lacrosse game?" She didn't let Jackson answer, that question wasn't meant to have one. "So how did you get that swept under the rug?"

/\/\/\/\

Jackson was useful to an extent. He merely reinforced Gabi's idea that Derek is an inexperienced and incompetent Alpha. And unfortunately for Derek, incompetence can put their secrets to light and that cannot happen. And the information on what happened between Derek and the Argents and Derek and Allison was basically non-existent. And when she switched her questioning to Allison he was useless. His opinion on her didn't go farther than wondering about Scott's infatuation with her.

These redemption missions are more troublesome than she originally thought. But she needs to give Allison and Derek their fair chances. If Gabi has to kill the Argents her father will be less than pleased and if she has owes it to Elaina to help Laura's younger brother as much as she can.

_Ch.8 part 2_

_Lydia and Werewolf Kryptonite_

Stiles walks into the cafeteria to see a very uncomfortable Scott and Isaac. Both have looks of annoyance, anger and a little bit of pain on their faces. He continues to the table and as he sits down the two suddenly get looks of blissed out relief. _"Yes peasants, bask in the healing glow that is my presence."_ But before Stiles can ask their faces contort once again. It isn't until Isaac puts his elbows on the table and his hands over his ears before he realizes that this is werewolf related. And judging by their looks…

"Oh my god! Are you guys listening to someone having sex right now?!" Stiles whispers with a scandalous tone. They both look up, the sex that they are obviously listening to right now forgotten. "Who is it?" Stiles looks around the cafeteria to see whose present, he notices the absence of Jackson and Lydia. "Oh _come on!_ Please tell me it's not Lydia and Jackson….where are they?"

"No one's having sex you pervert!" Isaac nearly shouts. Stiles looks to Scott, but he is enjoying his relief again by ignoring Stiles questioning.

"So who's not having sex?" Gabi asks from behind Stiles.

"Stiles." Isaac says with a barely contained smirk. Scott lets out a small laugh. "_Traitor."_

"Hmm…I can attest to the contrary on that one." She says easily. Scott and Isaac both look at her like she grew a second head. Although Stiles reserves the right to feel offended that they think that him having sex is as unbelievable as someone growing a second head….Oh God….she's referring to Derek…THAT DIDN"T HAPPEN! Stiles was about to correct her incorrectness when she gave him a wink and offered him a bag of snacks. "-nuts?"

"What I didn't-" Stiles began. Gabi rolls her eyes and corrects his thought process.

"Corn Nuts?" Stile looks down at the bag. And takes a few pops them into his mouth. The flavor is good and then he begin to chew, the crunch is incredibly loud in his own ears. He looks over to see Scott and Isaac with looks of even more pain. Stiles looks down and realizes that he has discovered something wonderful. He grabs a few more and enjoys the looks on the two werewolves across from him.

/\/\/\/\

Lydia's mother has a nice house. It's certainly…homey? Its decorated in a way to seem like a happy family lives within. But the newness of the smells and lack of wear on the furniture suggests that the two are barely home and if so never remain in the family room for long or together. Against the far wall a piano sits with a fine layer of dust against its keys. _"Gotta make an Entrance."_ She moves the bench out from under the piano and begins slowly she goes over the keys hitting each one to listen to the pitch. A few are dreadfully off key but she can make due. She begins playing _Clair de Lune_. Movements of her fingers quickly come back to her as the skate across the keys, every now and then hitting a sour note, which may have been more her fault than the piano's. Distantly she recognizes a car door shut, signifying Lydia's arrival. Gabi continues to play. The front door opens, Lydia's confusion is almost palpable but it is almost instantly replaced with recognition, a guarded mind and an interested outlook on the meeting she knows is to come. Gabi can't help but admire the girl's resiliency. She continues to play the piano and when Lydia walk in she politely sits down on a chair and waits for the song to finish.

"It's strange but despite the piano being so out of tune it sounded nice." Lydia's comment sounds sincere and for the most part it is, however it was only given to gauge the reaction out of her 'guest'. Gabi's glad her smirk is hidden by her mask, she knew Lydia would be interesting to interview.

"It's strange how this piano is out of tune when you have perfect pitch." The surprise Lydia feels is evident, but it evolves to suspicion quickly after, but she doesn't allow her emotion to appear in her voice. In a way she was a lot like Stiles. Both of them were rarely ever straightforward about themselves, in different way of course. Stiles was very deflective with sarcasm whereas Lydia was illusive with her true self and intent.

"So you know about that." Lydia's comments…..and boom there it is. Lydia has figured out that she went digging into the school records. "So I realize it's safe to assume that you already know about my role in certain events that have occurred." Despite being able to read Lydia's emotions this still took Gabi by surprise. But now it was her turn to test Lydia.

"Yes, the love between yourself and Jackson was able to save him. I must admit that that is nothing short of a miracle. It is an unfortunate practice but normally we must kill the kanima and its master, we don't normally try to save an abomination…Well not in any way where it is able to walk around afterwards." Lydia's emotions have calmed despite a few spikes of anger. However I am more interested in the part where you brought a werewolf back from the dead."

"Really? The fact that he attacked me doesn't interest you at all?" Lydia allows her anger to push forward, she doesn't shout but her words are heated and she sounds almost broken with tears shining in her eyes. "Jackson and Stiles both warned me about you. You're some kind of police or something, so why aren't you asking me about the attack or…she lets her voice break. At this point Gabi knows that Lydia is manipulating her into getting answers; the only problem is she can't help but fall for it. Lydia's manipulation was working in tandem with her true emotions. Gabi sighed.

"It may come to you as a shock but most people that get bitten and become werewolves tend to appreciate it. And if they die as a result of the bite then the hunters take it from there."

"So you don't do anything if someone is turned against their will?"

"Unfortunately no, that is a werewolf matter." Despite the lackluster answer Lydia was able to get Gabi to admit that she wasn't a werewolf.

"So you're not a werewolf." Gabi winces. "_Damn, she's good."_ But Gabi knows that sometimes the best way to lie is by not saying anything at all.

"So you brought Peter Hale back from the dead." Lydia visibly bristles and a wave of fear begins to roll off of her. "Quite the accomplishment, however you must realize that you have a bit of explaining to do." She keeps her tone light but there is no room for discrepancy on the seriousness. "Tell me the truth Lydia, do not lie to me."

"I don't know." Lydia admits. "It all felt like a dream or one horrible hallucination. Pe-Peter was there and I couldn't control. But when I finally did what he asked he wasn't there anymore." Gabi could fell Lydia's vulnerability and the truth in her words. But also a sliver of hope that she could finally know what happened to her.

"When an alpha bites a human to turn them into a werewolf a bond is created in between the two, a bond of pack. This bond allows the alpha a certain amount of control over their beta; it also allows the beta to be more aware of their alpha's needs and moods. When Peter bit you he did not know that you are immune. So when Peter died his consciousness was transferred to you. And back to his body when you brought him back." Lydia took in the information seeming pensive and interested.

"But why am I immune?" Lydia looked as though she was trying to figure out an especially difficult equation.

"There are a few theories about that." Gabi admits she distractedly pulls the mask on her face slightly higher. "You could be a recessive werewolf."

"You mean as in alleles?" Lydia caught on quickly.

"Lycanthropy changes the DNA of the human, specifically by adding two more alleles. A bitten werewolf is homozygous dominant. When a werewolf with this genotype has a child with a human only one allele is passed on throughout their gestation the child slowly develops a recessive werewolf gene becoming heterozygous dominant. Now if two werewolves of _this _genotype have a child they have a 25% chance at having a homozygous recessive child. This child would not change into a werewolf but also be immune to the bite."

"So it's possible that I am one of these." Lydia looks almost pleased.

"It is but I wouldn't bank on it." This earns Gabi a glare. "In this world only two things are sure. One, one thing of one species cannot become another and two, anything is possible." Lydia's glare turns downright murderous as she realizes that the answer she received is almost useless.

/\/\/\/\

Lydia's interview afterward was almost useless. Lydia has had almost no interaction with Derek whatsoever. However her information on Allison was at least existence but she made her answers nondescript when it came to her friend. And as much as Gabi should have she didn't let Lydia know that she may still have a consciousness other than her own within her. Laura Hale died with a betrayal that would haunt anyone and if Peter's resurrection taught her anything Laura Hale may still be around and in Lydia.

_Ch.8 part 3_

_Stiles, Derek and 'The Talk'…also some 'Comfort Soup'_

Stiles sat at his desk while searching Google for 'Awesome chemistry projects that are guaranteed to astound and amaze', trying to find an experiment that would get him an 'A' while simultaneously getting Harris to forget his vendetta against himself and Gabi was a lot harder than he had originally thought. He looks over at Gabi who is flipping through her notes while humming softly under her breath something that sounds suspiciously like the theme to My Little Pony (something Stiles will never admit to knowing). She stops her humming abruptly and looks toward Stiles, not exactly at him but through him like she's watching something else.

"Cloves." She says. Stiles waits a few seconds but it seems that she is giving nondescript answers, like someone else he knows.

"Care to explain." At that Gabi's eyes dart to Stiles face and she lets out a small laugh like she's laughing at a memory.

"My sister." At the admission Stiles was expecting her to go morose but instead she acts the way she normally does when she talks about her sister she's _happy._ Stiles notices that she doesn't like to talk about how her sister died and he's noticed times that she has a sad almost guilty look in her eyes but she still seems genuinely happy when she talks about her. The smile on Gabi's face is dazzling though. "When she was in college she did a chemistry experiment. They were removing the essential oils from crushed cloves. And after three hours when she finally had the experiment done and she was supposed to transfer the oil to a vial she spilled most of it on her jeans." Gabi's shoulders are shaking from the laugh within her chest and Stiles sports a small grin. "She washed her jeans five times and they still smelt like cloves. Oh w-wait Eugenol." Her laughing dies down and the hurt look in her eyes returns but Stiles can't bring him to forget the happiness she had.

"Gabi…" Stiles can't help the tone of his voice as it makes Gabi look at him seriously. Yup, they are about to have a heart to heart…what is Stiles life? "How…how are you able to talk about your sister so easily?" Gabi narrows her eyes and purses her lips.

"Were about to have a 'we have dead family members' bonding moment aren't we?" Despite being taken aback by Gabi's cavalier attitude Stiles still wants to talk to someone. And why it's her he doesn't really no why.

"Yeah," Stiles says mirroring her tone. "I think we are." She closes the book with a soft thump and gets off of Stiles bed.

"Well if were doing that we are both going to need some 'comfort soup'." Stiles tries to raise an eyebrow like he's seen Jackson do but he may not get the same results. "It's something that my sister made." They both travel down the stairs while Gabi orders Stiles to collect a measuring cup a large bowl, a large pot, a pan, the steaks that Stiles Dad had bought and tried to hide behind the milk, milk, fake butter, onions (which surprisingly they have), celery (of course they have that), carrots, potatoes and all the spices that they have and beef broth. Gabi gives him a list of instructions that he begins while Gabi fills the pot with water. "To answer your question Stiles, the reason why I talk about my sister so easily is because I hate the alternative." Stiles looks up from cutting the celery. He can see the line of Gabi's shoulder's tense. Perhaps it wasn't as easy as she let on.

"When my sister died, it was hard. It was like everything reminded me of her. And at home just speaking her name was taboo." Gabi moved the pot to the stove and looked at Stiles. He could see tears in her eyes from remembering. "I tried to ignore anything and _everything_ that reminded me of her. Eventually that just became the norm. Like I told you this 'soup' is something that my sister made. She spent two months trying to perfect this and she would make it when any of us had a bad day or were having a hard time. And one day I kept getting bombarded with her memory. The entire day it was 'Elaina would have loved this' or 'Elaina would have hated that' and I just couldn't handle it and after all that the only think I could think to make the day any better was Elaina's comfort soup. So I started making it but I couldn't remember all the ingredients." Gabi takes a break to catch her breath and starts adding the ingredients to the pot. She looks at Stiles and he can't help but compare with his mom. His mom went through so much pain. It wasn't one day alive and the next she was gone. No. It was all false hope of her getting better and anger and hate that he and his father was so helpless. And guilt…

"So I went to my mom and she did not want to talk about Elaina so I had to force her." At that Gabi lets out a bark of a laugh. "It took a lot of complaining and crying but my mom remembered and we finished the soup. And after _finally_ forcing ourselves to talk about her we started to remember all the good things and I didn't feel as bad. Don't get me wrong, I still hurt that she's gone but it feels worse to not remember her, to act as though she never happened. It was like I betrayed her." Before they knew it the soup was finished and Stiles realized why it was called 'Comfort Soup'. The taste was savory and light in his mouth but there was an aftertaste of something sweet and as the warm broth filled his stomach it felt like a hug from the inside. He looked at Gabi and the two shared a smile. It hurt but Stiles did talk about his mother. And even when his dad got home, and even though he was going to leave an hour later he continued to talk about her and his dad joined in retelling the stories about Stiles mom that he had almost forgotten.

/\/\/\

Gabi had left before Stiles dad who was a big fan of the comfort soup so…it could stay despite not being exactly heart healthy. His dad was going back to work so he could take a day off during the weekend so he and Stiles could catch up. But at the moment Stiles is alone and working on his research for Derek. Looking back to what he witnessed he knows that the Aconite agent wasn't a werewolf; it's the only thing that makes sense. Going over the websites he's bookmarked he scrolls down to one that seems to catch his eye. The website itself looks sketchy but the info on it for werewolves is closer than on others so it may help for others things that go bump on the night. He gets into the zone 'of perpetual fact checking' and the next time he looks at the clock it's already ten thirty….he had started at six forty. He hears a tap at his window and makes a noncommittal noise of acknowledgment. Derek must have taken it as an invitation as Stiles hears the window slide up.

"Derek, I'm looking but I at least narrowed down that she isn't a werewolf." He leaves out that Lydia had texted him that she got the agent to admit it. When Derek doesn't answer he continues. "I have a view theories but I need a bit more evidence. What do you know about witches?" He turns and finds someone who is most definitely not Derek, but the subject of his research.

"Witches…well I know that there are three paths of the Craft that encompass all cultures." The agent picks up a stack of paper that's highlighted with pink and yellow. "But it would seem that you are the verge of that breakthrough yourself." She walks toward Stiles and moves a few papers out of the way and sits on his desk. Her eyes bore into his the dark red irises gently glowing. "Now, why would Derek have you researching little ol' me? I promise I'm not a threat…well unless he proves a threat to the supernatural community." Stiles can hear a smile in her voice…which again sounds familiar, but he can't place it. He stands up from his chair too quickly knocking it over and sending a few printed out papers with it.

"Who's researching you? Not me. Not me at all." He watches her eyes narrow but he knows there's a smirk under the grey mask. Watching her eyes roll is something of a trip since they leave a faint trail of light behind them. _"I wonder if Derek's do that? I should ask."_

"I am here for your interview." She says ignoring his blatant lie. "Shall we get started?" She gestures to Stiles chair, with a flick of her fingers the chair rights itself and moved forward. She sits on the chair daintily and crosses one leg over the other. She leans back in the chair exuding confidence. "So, how would you judge Derek's performance so far?"

"His performance?" Stiles questions back. "What is he a stripper…or a gymnast? It's not like it would be too unbelievable. He's done flips and stuff before and he's pretty nimble. I guess that works for both professions."

"A gymnast?" The Agent interrupts him and thankfully ignoring the stripper part. "I don't know he looks more like a baseball player to me."

"I can see that." Stiles nods. "Makes sense though. He played pee wee and joined the school team in middle school and played until the…the fire."

"When you research something you go all out don't you? I might need to be a little worried." The amusement in her eyes disappears. "Now as I said what do you think of his performance as an Alpha?"

"Well if you wanted to know _that_ you should have specified." The agent uncrosses her legs and switches them, in the movement Stiles can see the leather wrapped silver handle of a dagger sticking out from each boot. His mind reminds him of a fresh memory with her plunging one of those into a man's temple. She notices where his eyes are pointed. They seem to glint menacingly.

"Stiles as long as you tell me the truth you will have nothing to worry about." Stiles thoughts give him a quick mental image of Derek ripping his throat out…with his teeth. "If Derek tries to hurt you for speaking your mind it would only make me give him a less than favorable judgment." She looks up at the ceiling. "Isn't that right Derek?" At that, Stiles hears a loud thump come from the ceiling like someone tripped. "You might as well come down here. I'll conduct both interviews at once. You don't mind, do you Stiles?" Stiles shakes his head. He might mind a little though. Derek enters through the window he at least looks a little sheepish…or at least as sheepish Derek Hale can look. "As his friend Stiles what do you think of his actions?"

"Wait. What do you mean friend?" Stiles asks and Derek looks to be on the same page.

"You're not friends." The agent point s to the two of them confused. "Okay, perhaps I have my information wrong. But," She turns her focus on Derek. "Did you not hide from the police in this very room?" She gestures to Stiles room, clearly confused. "Here, in the home of the sheriff, where his teenage son did not turn you in. Did you also not turn your back on the Kanima to push Stiles out of the way, where you were promptly paralyzed?" She turns to Stiles now and he gulps, her information is eerily accurate. "I have it noted that you drove Derek around in your car for hours while he was poisoned with wolfsbane and were prepared to cut off his arm despite a self-proclaimed weakness to blood. You also gave up your chance to play in your first lacrosse game to help him, and you treaded water for several hours to keep him from drowning in a pool." Well when you put it like that…She tolls her eyes more promply this time and gives her attention to Stiles once more.

"_Now_ Stiles, what do you think of Derek's choices as an Alpha?" Stiles blood seems to go cold he looks to Derek who…now actually seems interested.

"Uuuuhhhh…" Stiles holds for longer than needed. "I can't say I support all his decisions." Stiles can feel Derek's glare.

"Please elaborate."

"Yes Stiles, elaborate." Derek says through gritted teeth.

"Well…I uh. He can't trust anyone!" Stiles says with a bit more conviction than he meant. And even Derek looks taken aback. "I guess I can get some of his trust issues but I don't think he even trusts his own betas. He refuses to give anyone a straight answer or information that could save our lives until the very last second and only if it's because he needs help. And on that note he never asks for help even when he desperately needs it. And he wants everyone to see him as intimidating and angry and violent. And he wonders why I thought he was a serial killer. He's pushy and more than a little demanding. And I think her has no idea what he's doing half of the time." Derek looked shocked; it was like his eyebrows were trying to escape into his hairline. "But he isn't all bad." At that Derek's jaw may have dropped a tiny bit. Stiles mentally congratulated himself on that. "I know he wants to do the right thing. Even if he may be confused on what that is. And he didn't do horrible when he turned Boyd. Erica and Isaac I'm still on the fence about. But he did warn them beforehand about the 'dangers' so they all at least made informed decisions. And I'm pretty sure he stopped Scott from killing someone. Then again he did bite Jackson, which made the Kanima but Derek didn't know that was gonna happen. Saving Jackson was the best outcome but I know it wasn't the most realistic approach to the situation, which so did he. And he's not evil. Maybe a dick but not evil." Stiles looks at Derek who has a shocked scowl on his face. He moves his attention to the agent she seems as shocked as Derek and her eyes are no longer red but brown, she blinks and the red returns.

"That was….informative." Stiles looks to Derek and it seems that he noticed the agent's slip. "So Derek what do you think of your performance as an Alpha." Derek's jaw tenses and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I…I could use improvement." Stiles _does not_ take pleasure in the wound to Derek's pride….Who's he kidding? He is smiling right now…and Derek is glaring at him.

"O-kay." The agent keeps her attention on Derek. "I suppose I cannot fault you for ignorance," For some reason Stiles begins to feel relief. "this time." Her eyes dart from Derek to Stiles and back and Stiles can feel a wickedness enter the air. "So Derek you were a beta your entire life." It isn't a question but Derek nods anyway. "So how much do you know of the physical, emotional and psychological ramifications of being an Alpha." Derek goes still and Stiles begins to feel uncomfortable. "Not much? I didn't think so. As an Alpha you will experience new instincts, some I'm sure you've already experienced but there is one that is very important and will increase you effectiveness as an alpha. I am referring to your mate." Stiles can feel Derek tense and he doesn't exactly look 'shocked' but recognition and irritation are prevalent.

"You mean like a make some puppies mate?" Stiles asks earning him the evil eye from Derek.

"Yes and no." The agent speaks and Stiles can hear a smile in her voice. "You see the only two types of werewolves that readily get mates are Alphas and Omegas."

"Does that mean that Allison is Scott's?" Stiles asks while simultaneously cursing his Scott thought.

"No, Beta's rarely develop the instinct for a mate. As they are not the highest ranking member of a pack nor are they without a pack, they do not _need _a mate. Although the longer he is an omega the more possible the instinct for a mate may develop. In the case of an Omega we must remember that a wolves and humans are social creatures. For werewolves, a combination of the two, this is doubly so. Thus an Omega searches for a mate that is caring and nurturing and most normally a member of the opposite sex so that they may create the 'pack' that they are lacking. Now since Alphas are able to bite a human and reproduce in that way their mate can be male female or those in between." The interview definitely took a turn for the more embarrassing. Stiles looks at Derek who keeps his focus forward on Stiles bed. Which makes Stiles think of sex…werewolves….and sex with werewolves….God this is getting very awkward. "Since an alpha does not look for sex they look for personality. As an Alpha, Derek, you will find yourself more, attracted is the wrong word, but compelled towards those who are more suited for the role of your mate and as the mate of an Alpha this person will be there to make you a better leader. They will rarely be blindly supportive but will support you when you need it but will also challenge you in ways you never knew you needed ."

"Are you saying that Derek will just one day try suddenly try to jump someone's bones?" Derek keeps his gaze at the bed.

"No, it will merely elevate his interest in those who are suitable more than others. Think of it as a person having preference for someone with blonde hair or the same religion. In the end it must be your choice." She turns to Derek. He meets her eyes but Stiles can see his cheeks are slightly redder under the stubble. OMG! Derek Hale is blushing. "However you will probably want to warn your future mate about your knot." Stiles head jerks from looking at Derek to staring at everywhere but Derek (and his junk) with wide eyed hysteria.

"You mean like what a dog does? Should I be hearing this?" He _does not _squeak.

"Yes, the base of Derek's penis will swell roughly to the size of a tennis ball and he will release copious amounts of ejaculate." Somehow Stiles finds it more disturbing with technical terms. "The knotting is thought to be a result of the instinctual need to mate, breed, claim, and is closely related to scent marking. Now when you choose your mate in order to claim them and to bond properly you will have to knot during intercourse. If your mate of choice is a male he will have to be the receptive partner the first time you consummate your relationship as mates, afterwards you are free to switch between receptive and penetrative as you wish. However I must warn you that on nights of the full moon when you are close to your mate you will feel a strong instinct to _breed_ your mate. If you give into this instinct you and your mate will need to make certain precautions, one such being the stocking up of lubrication."

/\/\/\

"Most awkward conversation ever!" Stiles admits loudly. Derek can hear the truth in his words. He had had the sex talk with his father and it was awkward enough when it was the equivalent to a humans but that…was disturbing though he won't admit it. The fact that an adult man was given the sex talk by a girl and was told what his _equipment_ will do, is more than he can handle at the moment. Stiles looks at him but clearly trying not to make eye contact. "You need some comfort soup." Stiles grabs Derek's wrist and tugs. Derek, still reeling from his 'interview', lets Stiles drag him, while trying hard not to look at his own crotch. When the enter the kitchen Derek is distracted by a familiar smell in the kitchen. It smells of the Stilinskis and the scent of Stiles lab partner lingers but it the smell of food that has Derek intrigued. He knows he has smelled it somewhere before, and at the moment it's very faint. Stiles opens the refrigerator and pulls out a large pot. The smell gets stronger but it smells different since it is cold. Derek isn't sure why he knows it smells different but he knows it does. Stiles puts the pot on the stove and begins heating it. "You can sit down instead of standing there all bewildered and traumatized you know." It's enough to get Derek to give Stiles a half-hearted glare. Derek can hear the broth begin to boil and yet the smell does not escape the lid. Stiles grabs a red bowl from a cupboard and soup spoon and a ladle. He removes the lid and Derek can't help but smell appreciatively at the soup. The beef broth makes him salivate. Stiles places the bowl in front of Derek. Derek studies it a moment taking in the orange carrots and beef and other vegetables comingling in the broth. Then he takes a spoonful in his mouth

And he can remember why is smelled familiar. After the fire when he and Laura found places to stay she would make this. This exact soup. There was no mistaking the flavor or the smell now. His sister had made this for him before when their world had fallen apart it was a secret recipe. No one should have been able to remake this. He looked at Stiles who was watching him with interest. It took him a few tries to speak around the lump in his throat. "Where did you get this?" Stiles eyebrows gather together in confusion.

"Gabi, my lab partner, the girl who saved your ass with a cellphone" Stiles said the cellphone part with obvious glee. "She made it. Said it was a recipe her sister made."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"What are you doing here I thought your interviews were done." Derek speaks through gritted teeth, past annoyed with the agent's presence and bordering pissed. He left Stiles house and went to the train depot hoping to forget about the evening's conversation. She moves from the rail car and walks toward him.

"Not quite, there are a few things I thought were a bit too personal to speak in front of young Stiles." The sincere tone in her voice catches Derek by surprise, but he doesn't trust it.

"Too personal?" A sharp peak in anger and embarrassment rolls through Derek's body.

"I was just talking about the physical changes that your penis will undergo during mating and in front of another guy. Are men really that embarrassed by such things?" Derek let out a growl his eyes flashing red with danger. "Oh puppy" The agent spoke with sweet condescension. "Don't start something you can't win." Despite the anger boiling in his veins Derek calmed down . He would never admit it but he prided himself on his control. When he and Laura were younger he had learned to control his urges around the full moon months ahead of her, a fact that never failed to irk her. When she noticed him calm she began to speak again. "We need to go over your finances and your…_residency_." On 'residency' she gave a pointed look to the train depot. "Now you may not know this since your pack was family and your alpha was your mother but an Alpha is expected to support their pack with a place to live." Derek nods to show he is listening and the agent continues. "I have looked into your bank records and you have enough money to live the rest of your life…midway between comfort and luxury. So this," She twirls her finger signaling train depot. "shouldn't be happening. Find an apartment, rebuild you house, have a new house built it doesn't matter. Actually you should get a loft with a spiral staircase." She places her hands in front of her as if painting a picture and Derek can't help but find it Stiles reminiscent.

"Is that it?" Derek tries to keep his irritation out of his voice but by the way the agent's eyes narrow into two red points he's sure she picked up on it.

"No. We must also discuss your image and occupational opportunities."

"My image?" Derek asks. "And you want me to get a job?"

"Precisely." Derek can feel his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "The reason that you need to get a job is for your image. Get a respectable job and people will get a chance to no longer see you as a creepy individual who was once suspected of murder."

"And I want that why?" Derek knows why.

"If you become a respectable member of society than it will be easier for you to assimilate with your pack. It will also make it harder for people to believe that you may have committed crimes which would make it harder for Hunters to frame you. Especially if you become a cop."

"A police officer?"

"Of course. Werewolves are especially well equipped for law enforcement with the tracking things by scent, the being near-bulletproof, the walking lie detectors, having more stamina. Not to mention you would look really good in a uniform, which wouldn't hurt your image either. Of course on first glance some may think you're a stripper."

"Hey!"

"A high-end stripper for like senators or athletes. Although stripper wouldn't be a horrible profession, and Stiles certainly thinks you have the _goods_ to be one." That took a turn for the unexpected. "But I digress. You don't actually need to heed any of my advice however it would certainly give you a few points." As if to cause Derek whiplash the agent changes the topic. "Derek I need you to tell me about Kate Argent's involvement with the fire."

"She set the fire she killed my family what more do you need to know?" Derek speaks only with anger in his voice despite the guilt, betrayal and sadness coursing through him as well.

"It's _that,_ right there that I need explained." She looks at him with a critical eye. "You see Derek I can feel your emotions so I can feel the guilt that is inside you." Derek doesn't want to explain, can't. No one knew what part he played in the fire, not even Laura and he want to keep it that way. But it seemed he didn't have a choice. "I knew it. Kate Argent, you fucking bitch!" The anger was clear in her voice and the red of her eyes began to blaze in fury. "She seduced you." Derek's blood ran cold. No one needed to know what he did, what he caused. He collapses sitting on the bench behind him, and cards his hands through his hair.

"Stop." All it took was that one small word and it sounded almost like Laura but it came from the agent. Derek looked down to see his claws had started to grow without his say. Derek _never_ loses control. "Derek, you need to stop this guilt you feel inside. It will kill you." He looks up to meet the agent's eyes and they are no longer red but a soft brown…that looked so familiar. The agent moved forward kneeled in front of Derek. "This wasn't you fault and maybe it seems ironic that someone who's may have to kill you is saying this but you need to _live_. This," She gestures to the dilapidated train depot. "is not living, this is punishing yourself for the actions of a psychotic bitch." Derek meets her eyes for a bit longer but he breaks the stare first. "I force you to live the way I see fit, well as long as you aren't revealing the supernatural to the ordinary world, but I know this isn't what Laura would have wanted." Derek felt a fresh shard of anger surge forward.

"And what do you know of Laura huh?! What about when my family was burned alive where was Aconite then?!" He stood up pushing the agent to the ground. Despite the force she fell to the ground with the train was silent. But in the flash of a second her eyes burned their dark red and in a move quicker than Derek could detect she had a swift kick aimed for his legs knocking him to the ground. When his back hit the floor the sound echoed through the metal train. The agent rolls on top of Derek with the tip of a dagger held to the hollow of his throat.

"I know more than you know. I'll let you in on a little secret Aconite agents don't normally do this 'judging' thing. Normally they give me a name and I make sure that person is never seen or heard from again. The reason you aren't dead is a favor to Laura." Derek can't believe that. He isn't sure if he can and for what feels like the thousandth time he curses that he can't hear her heartbeat. "And the reason why Aconite didn't investigate the fire is because a member of the Aconite council wanted the Hale territory for his pack. He has since then been removed from life's employ. She removes her dagger from its position at Derek's throat and returns it to a sheath within her boot. "There is more but now is not the time for it to be revealed. Just think of what I have said." With that she removes herself from her position on top of Derek and leaves him alone with his thoughts.

_Ch.8 part 4_

_Scott_

The interview may have been less of an interview and more Gabi yelling at Scott. Seriously!? At one point he went off on a tangent about Allison's hair color. **(A.N. Sorry guys but I gotta get back to the plot.)**

_Ch. 8 part 5_

_Allison_

"You have a choice Allison" Allison meets the red eyed stare. "And there is power in choice. Our choices in this world are the only things that are truly ours. Sometimes they are limited, predetermined by circumstance. Sometimes they aren't what we want but we must make them anyway. Because when you make a choice your choice will reverberate and change the circumstances of others and effect what they choose and so on and so forth."

"When your mother killed herself she made her choice. She wasn't thinking of the family she left behind. The daughter who needed her mother, werewolf or not. No, your mother was only thinking of her own pride. It is pride that killed her." The agent's eyes seem to glow brighter as she continues. "Would you have loved your mother any less for being a werewolf?"

"Your anger is right. Your anger is justified. It is merely aimed at the wrong target."

[The Agent put a Picture of Derek before the Hale fire infront of Allison. She goes through a monologue about him before the Hale Fire] "What do you know of your aunts involvement in the Hale fire?" The agent asks in an innocent tone, like asking about the weather.

"She's the one who set it." Allison answers not liking where the conversation seems to be going.

"Derek was how old?"

"I-" Allison begins but she cuts herself off. "How old was Derek?" she thinks. Fifteen? Sixteen? Then it hits her, she had never really though about it before, never tried to picture it. She looks to the picture in front of her. Derek is there smiling and she has to admit, he was cute, good looking despite his gangly body and his face just growing out of child hood, his front teeth slightly too large, his eyebrows a bit too serious on his face, so young...and her aunt had...taken everything from him.

"Sixteen." The Agent's voice is harsh pulling Allison out of her thoughts. "He had just turned sixteen when he met Kate. She was twenty four at the time. I don't need to explain what she did do I? You already know. Already know that she slept with him. Seduced him, raped him, made him believe she loved him and would never turn her back on him, never hurt him. Then she used his trust so she could kill his family. Which by the way, not all of them were werewolves. The Hale pack was very diverse. Their human members included aunts, uncles, cousin, adults and children." The hate in the agent's voice was evident, and it felt like venom to Allison's ears. She had thought of it before but never for long. Kate was like a sister to her, she never wanted to think...never wanted to believe the evil that Kate had wrought. But there it was. Everything that had happened was Kate's fault.

**Okay my reader this is the last of the Interview stuff I can't really deal with it anymore I want to deal with the plot again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay my reader, if you haven't looked at my profile then you will know that my computer's old hard drive went bad, I got a new one and none of the old files were salvageable and like a dummy I didn't save any of my new files. I still re-tweaking this chapter when everything went bad so this chapter is the first thing I have written. **

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 9 Music sounds better with a Drummer_

"Scott, where are you? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago!" Stiles yells into his phone." He's waiting in his living room with a bowl of once fresh popcorn, a variety of snacks and candy that Stiles had to find increasingly creative hiding places for and two liter bottles of "Ultra-Soda: The Soda with a hundred times more awesome but half the nutrients! (Patent pending)"

"Sorry Stiles Isaac just showed up and we lost track of time." Scott apologizes but Stiles can swear he hears Call of Duty in the background. "We can head over right now." Scott begins but Stiles cuts him off.

"No it's fine. I'll just…I'll do something else."

"You can come over here and hang out with us." Isaac's yell makes it through the phone and into Stiles ear. He knows it's childish but Stiles can't help but feel angry that he's inviting him. _He _is Scott's best friend not Isaac and _he _should be the one saying that to Isaac. To be one hundred percent honest though he might not have, the last time he and Scott were supposed to have bro-time Isaac had usurped Scott's time. And now he's beginning to sound like a jealous girlfriend, better nip that in the bud.

"You know what, I forgot I had to meet Gabi about our project." Stiles lies, he not sure whether Scott can hear that it's a lie over the phone or not so he continues. "I really shouldn't have scheduled this movie marathon anyway."

"Really?" Scott asks disbelieving. "Just call her, you guys have been working nonstop I think she'll understand one day off."

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to you later." Stiles hangs up before Scott can reply. He looks around the room before deciding not to wallow in self-pity, grabs his keys and is out the door without looking back.

/\/\/\/\

Stiles decides he might as well make an honest person out of himself and heads to Gabi's. As he nears a traffic light it turns yellow, despite having enough road to speed up and make it Stiles decides it might be better not break the law…again. Once he stops he looks to the red lights waiting for it to turn green again. But the red reminds him of the supernatural sh*t storm. Looking at the red lights he tries to decide whether they're more like Derek's or the agent. Then the thought strikes him. Gabi and the agent both showed up around the same time. It was possible that they were the same person. With renewed vigor (and a new reason to snoop) Stiles presses the gas quickly when the light turns green. As Stiles Gabi's neighborhood, he sees her house at the end of the street an notices that the garage is open, and to his knowledge Gabi was didn't own a car. He parked his jeep a dew houses down and got out. As he got closer to the house he noticed music spilling out it was a guitar playing, sounding somewhat like a Spanish guitar but adding something extra to make a mysterious melody. Stiles thought he recognized the song but the way it plays was definitely taking at least a metric ton of creative licenses.

"_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold"_

Gabi's voice singing soft and slow sounded like a warning but also a lullaby, lulling someone into a false sense of security.

"_Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth can be dangerous"_

Stiles began to seriously think that Gabi was indeed the Aconite Agent or else these songs were way too much of a coincidence and even then who was she to tell him things were too dangerous. He had been doing this life threatening, mind-numbing, nightmare giving, leather clad, and supernatural crap for months now. And now he is arguing with a song that isn't even directed to him. The music changed to a complete opposite the drums slamming hard, the guitar going electric, and a strong bass line but Stiles could tell that some of the instruments were just recording losing some of their edge.

"_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know"_

"Okay stop! Stop! This isn't working." Gabi yells. "Viktor we need a real drummer or bassist. We can get along with one of those as electronic but we can't do both."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" The voice, Stile assumes, belongs to Viktor, it's a little higher than most guys but he sounds annoyed all the same. "I am in charge of everything electrical, the lights, smoke, pyrotechnics which I control all by one computer, the keyboardist and I use my computer to play your background vocals and extra sound files. I can do that and play drums or play bass!"

"I'm not suggesting you stop any of that." Gabi speaks and Stiles can _hear_ an eye roll. "But none of us new that when Frank went to MIT that Lee would finally get the courage to tell him how he felt and they would run off together."

"Actually," A third voice speaks up, it's somewhat low. "I called that. Which reminds me, you both owe me ten bucks."

"No one asked you Lance." Gabi almost yells. "All I'm saying is we may need to get a new member or two." Stiles is standing by the side of the garage leaning toward the opening when.

"Well how about eavesdropping guy? Wanna joint he band?!" Lance yells. Stiles flails for a second for being found out and walks into the opening of the garage.

"I swear I ain't been droppin' no eaves." He says. "But I did play drums in ninth grade."

"Stiles." Gabi sighs. "Meet the rest of the band. This is Viktor." Gabi gestures to a guy at the keyboard with a Mac resting on top. He's shorter than Stiles and everything about him screams hipster, down to his black hair under a beanie and his square rimmed glasses, plaid and skinny jeans. "And this is Lance." Lace is the same height as Stiles but broader, has dirty blonde hair and has a cleft in his chin. He smiles predatorily and friendly, like Shamu (the whale that seems nice, until he's drowning you).

"Cute and funny." He says. What's this? Is Stiles attractive to gay guys? It seems he is!

"Lance." Gabi admonishes. "No flirting with my lab partner." Lance looks back at her and gives her a hug.

"Gabi you know you're the only girl for me." He hugs her a bit more tightly and then winks at Stiles. "But _guys_, now that's a different story." Gabi pushes him off and punches him in the shoulder. "Ouch."

"Anyway," Viktor announces loudly. "It seems Stiles can play drums. Shall we see if he can keep up?" Stiles looks at Viktor who is holding out a pair of drumsticks to him and Gabi and Lance are waiting to see what he'll do.

"Challenge accepted."

/\/\/\/\

Viktor played the song for Stiles beforehand and showed him the music but they were throwing him into the deep end. Viktor began playing the keyboard as the song began. Stiles knew he didn't have any parts to play before the vocals but…he got creative. After the intial piano part Stiles used a brush to tap the drums adding an extra layer to the music. Watching Gabi's back it must have took her by surprise because she stiffened but Lance looked back at him impressed.

"_I see your face before my eyes  
I'm falling into darkness  
Why must I fight to stay alive?  
Heroes fallen  
Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling"_

Stiles hit the drums hard as the music really started. He couldn't help but refer to himself as a rock god in his head.

"_Here I am,  
I am Lost in your land  
And I hope you will be  
Creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out,  
hear my call  
And I'll always believe-  
Creeping in my soul"_

/\/\/\

"Holy Crap…" Lance says when they finished.

"Is that a good Holy Crap, or a bad holy crap?" Stiles asks. In his opinion it should be more like a "people bowing down to his rock god status_"_.

"Definitely a good holy crap." Viktor answers for Lance. "Right Gabi?"

"It was better than Frank, I will admit." She says very unenthusiastically.

"Dude! Come on let him join he awesome." Lance has his hands clasped together and giving Gabi puppy dog eyes. But in all truth they aren't as effective as Scott's.

"We need a drummer." Viktor tries to be the voice of (very good) reason.

"On three conditions." Gabi says holding up her fingers looking at Stiles. Stiles nods for her to continue. "One," She holds up her pointer. "You grow your hair out. It will make you look older which will result in more people willing to let us do gigs in less than minor friendly areas. Two," She holds up her second finger. "When we do have a gig you let us dress you." Stiles was about to speak up when she placed her hand out in a 'stop' gesture. "What you're wearing is fine for school, hanging out and running in the woods, but not for performing. And three." She holds up her third finger and gives a glare to Lance as well. "No hooking up with Lance. After all," She gets a mean smirk on her face. "You already have a boyfriend."

"I'm in a band!" Stiles jumps up knocking the drum stool back, but he's too busy celebrating to notice. "I gotta put this on facebook, and myspace, and twitter, and tumblr, and," Viktor reaches out and puts his hand over Stiles' mouth, Stiles mentally notes he has really callus hands.

"We get it."

/\/\/\

Stiles wakes up feeling hung-over, which, he isn't. After practicing with the band he went home to make dinner with his dad and then went to bed like any other day. But today his head throbbed with every heart beat and then light was already stinging his eyes despite them being closed. His skin feels too tight, dry and oily all at the same time. And he has cooling evidence of a 'happy' dream on his boxers. Despite the massive 'I don't want to move' protest his body makes Stiles throws the covers off of himself and makes his way over to the bathroom, tripping once on a pair of jeans. First thing he does is turn the shower on for hot water, old pipes and some other explanation he is too tired to think of. He pulls off his clothes while the room began to steam up. Just as he's about to step into the shower something in mirror catches his eye. Where his neck meets his shoulder a small purple patch of skin taunts Stiles as the steam further obscures his vision. Moving faster with panic Stiles runs his palm over the mirror to remove the water.

On his skin is a purple bruise that shaped strangely, almost like an eye but with the steam wiped away Stiles can see his veins have risen and are almost dark black against the purple. When he moves his shoulder the bruise catches the lights and small thin golden lines are painted across the bruise, they spiral and form a circle in the center of the bruise creating pupil of the 'eye'.

"Shit." Stiles runs back to his room rushing to grab his phone. He takes several pictures and sends it to Scott and as an afterthought to Derek. Looking to the corner of his room he sees the fox. Before he thinks it through he breaks the mountain ash circle around the little creepy, stare-y guy. "Go find whoever, and tell them I need help." The fox walks out of the circle slowly and with one last look at Stiles is evaporates into mist and disappears. "Creepy."

**Oh Stiles why does everything happen to you….Oh well now you'll have your bro-time with Scott…of course all he'll want to do is make sure no one tries to attack you or something.**

**Anyway, Drummer Stiles. I saw gifs of Drummer Dylan and it was born.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Guest, No I will not be putting any Sterek smutty goodness in this story. See this site has been taking down stories with adult content. I'm not sure if they stopped or not but since I lost all the files with this story I am trying not to jeopardize it being removed.**

**However, since you said please, I think I will. It will be my first time. So it might not be any good. But I will try, look me up on AO3 (archive of our own) I am GravityDidIt.**

**Also I forgot to do this last chapter. The songs used were, Dangerous to Know – Hilary Duff, and Creeping in my Soul – Cryoshell**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.10 Something Witchy this way comes_

Stiles, once again is laying down on the silver examination table of Deaton, it's just as cold as he remembers but at least this time he only had to take off his shirt. Deaton has a bright light shining on Stiles bruise while he prods it with what Stiles hopes isn't an anal thermometer.

"So what is it?" Scott asks over Deaton's shoulder.

"A bruise." Deaton says easily. The answer gets him a huff from Stiles. Stiles zeroes in on Scott as his head turns abruptly toward the waiting room of the clinic.

"What is _he _doing here?!" Scott almost growls out. The yellowed eyed glare is enough to figure that out.

"Hi Derek." Stiles yells out, earning him a betrayed look from Scott. Derek walks in nonchalant and his eye brows do a _thing_ when he sees Stiles on the lab table.

"Again?" Derek asks but Stiles takes it as a personal affront.

"I am not doing this on purpose, okay?" Derek just rolls his eyes. Deaton continues his examination and has Scott and Derek sniff his bruise. Seriously? Derek leans forward but Scott rushes his head to block Derek. He takes a large whiff and backs off quickly.

"You smell like a hooker!" Stiles sits up abruptly knocking the light over (which Deaton catches) and nearly hitting Derek, who merely puts one hand on his shoulder and forces him back onto the table with a little more force than necessary.

"What do you mean I smell like a hooker?! And how do you know what a hooker smells like?" Stiles eyes dart from Scott to Derek to see if he does indeed smell of Eua de' Prosti-dude.

"You do smell like sex." Derek admits looking anywhere but Stiles.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" A voice speaks from the poorly lit corner. The Agent steps out from the shadow and her red eyes Zero in on the bruise on Stiles shoulder/neck area. Stiles notices that Deaton is the only one who doesn't look surprised at the Agent's appearance. "A virgin who smells like sex. Please tell me I wasn't called in for a clumsy case of self-love."

Okay that is just rude.

The fox familiar jumps onto the table without a sound and begins to shrink to accommodate the amount of space Stiles takes up on the table. He begins to regret every choice he has ever made that has lead him to this exact moment…until Mr. Argent and Allison walk in and then he just plain begins to hate his life. Allison at least has the decency to look a little discomfited at his predicament but she looks at Derek with a cross between pity and anger, Scott with however exes with the intent to get together again look, and at the fox near Stiles hip with confusion.

"It's good to see everyone here." The Agent sounds like she's smiling but Stiles notices her receptive look on the situation between the Argent's and Derek.

"Speaking of what are _they _doing here." Derek states.

"Wow, Derek." Stiles comments. "Were all wondering that but try actually asking a question. The period was pretty audible." From this angle Stiles can see Derek's eyebrow muscles dance in annoyance, he should replay this memory to '_Hips Don't Lie'_.

"Despite many people's reluctance to remember." Chris begins with an aggravated sigh. "Hunters are here to protect humans from supernatural threats." Derek lets out a snort earning him a father-daughter glare from Mr. Argent and Allison.

"Now, now boys, and girl." The agent speaks. "We have something bigger to talk about." It seems that the agent's words were enough to get everyone back on track.

"What can you tell me about that mark?" The agent asks.

"Well it's some kind of rune." Allison answers, someone's been reading the bestiary.

"Good." The agent praises, sounding much like a proud teacher. "Now can you tell me what the purpose of this rune is?" Allison shakes her head. "No? Oh well, I doubt the Argent bestiary would have anything this recent in the history of the Craft." She looks around and the room and sighs loudly. "I see I am going to have to explain, unless…" She looks toward Deaton.

"I leave it to you." Deaton gives a small "not really, but actually it is" smile.

"The Craft is the name for the three collective paths of magic. The first path is Shamanism or the path of nature. This tradition uses the magic within the elements or in certain plants to guide magic. The second path is the pathway of contracts and summoning also known as witchcraft. This path is almost always filled with blood, sacrifice and gore as Warlocks (the term used for those who gain power through witchcraft) make contracts with demons and pagan deities in exchange for power. And last but most certainly not least is the Nameless path. Here one must be born with the innate power to control magic. There is no Maybelline you're either born with it or not. Now the rune on Stiles is one that can be found in any of these traditions."

"So than how do you suggest we narrow it down?" Derek asks with an overly dramatic sigh (for him, for anyone else it may have been more or less normal).

"She already did." Stiles answers from the table earning him looks from the entire room…reminding him that he is still without shirt. He can feel his face begin to heat up but he ignores it. "Shaman's get their power from nature right? So a shaman didn't do this."

"DING DING DING! We have a winner." The agent announces obnoxiously. "Now the spiral is used to siphon energy in or out, but with the spiral going counterclockwise it means someone was siphoning energy out of Stiles body." Okay, he is right here beneath everyone's scrutiny, no need to talk about him like he isn't in the room "And the 'eye' is in reference to the inner eye. The inner eye being pathway to enlightenment and spiritual energy tell us that this person was siphoning Stiles spiritual energy." The only two faces without confusion on them were Deaton and Mr. Argent….and Scott but he was still looking at Allison.

"Okay that might make more sense if we knew what any of that meant." Stiles admits from the table, where one of Derek hands finds its way near his shoulder and the heat from it is giving him goose bumps.

"Humans." The agent dramatically sighs with a red circle of the eyes. "Spiritual energy is something that all creatures have. In supernatural creatures, like werewolves for example, their spiritual energy is tied to their physiology, allowing for increased speed, strength, senses and healing, and more obviously their ability to shape shift. So for all creatures a spiritual well exists to store and naturally reproduce more. This well can be enlarged and refilled through near death experiences. For Virgins," The agent fixes a red eyed stare on Stiles. "The well is still growing but once they have sex the well increases largely with _'le petite mort'_ and then stops growing. But I digress, there is energy in humans and this _witch_ may be collecting it."

"What do you mean 'may be collecting'?" Scott asks astutely.

"Well, it is possible that this person is merely doing this because they used more energy than they could replenish and Stiles being a close by was the perfect opportunity."

"So this was just a onetime thing?" Scott asks more obtusely.

"Probably not." The agent reveals nonchalantly. "As simple as that would be, witches normally work in covens. Meaning if one is here you probably have another." A long silence fills the room with tension so thick Stiles feels like he could cut it with a knife.

"So Witches are real?"

/\/\/\/\

Stiles sits in class and…..still no clue what to do for his Chemistry project. But in his defense becoming the unwitting charger for a witches batteries is more than a little distracting.

But the more he thinks about it the more things don't add up. Like the agent had said she used the rune on him to siphon his energy and yeah, all humans have _"spiritual energy"_ or whatever but it seems too coincidental. And without more information he can't poke holes in any theory or create one that isn't utter bullshit. Looking at the clock Stiles realizes he just spent most of class theorizing and kinda sorta pretending to create ideas for his Chemistry project. Turning his head his eyes settle on Allison. She's taking notes…normally. Which reminds him of the sorta kinda truce she and Derek came up with. Since the witch is most likely working with a coven to "prime" (the word Mr. Argent used) the area for the rest of the coven to move in she and Derek have split the town in sectors that each would patrol, Allison with her Hunters and Derek with Isaac and Peter….and Scott and he would be in places others can't be….no one has figured out where that is yet.

Apparently Beacon Hills is "prime territory" (the Agents words) since it was large enough that certain crimes went unnoticed, unreported, and or didn't stand out, and that it was possible to disappear in a crowd. However it was still small enough that the city didn't receive the same resources as a larger one would. Basically it was a great place for the supernatural to spend their time and not have to worry too much about getting caught (contrary to recent events).

However nothing could have prepared him for the text message that he just received. Nothing could prepare him for the horror that was coming his way. Nothing could help him after he read the text from Lydia. "_I got us a Sophomore Prom and your band is going to play."_


	11. Chapter 11

**I was hoping to finish this chapter in a timely way.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.11 Friend Fiction_

Stiles watches the showdown between Gabi and Lydia as they sit at the cafeteria's table. He's still fuzzy on the details on how Lydia learned Stiles was in a band, it barely happened. But he sits as quietly and still as possible while the two stare each other down.

"Now why would I let my band play at this high school dance?" Gabi asks clearly affronted by the prospect at playing in a high school gymnasium.

"Because," Lydia answers with a coy smile twisting her lips upward. "I convinced Ms. Morrell that your little outburst with Mr. Harris was merely you trying to secure a reputation here to deal with the move." The threat that she could convince the counselor otherwise was left hanging in the air.

"A Lannister always pays her debts." Gabi remarks reluctantly.

"Good." Lydia's smiles in obvious victory. She stands from her seat with more grace than strictly necessary grabs Jackson's arm and begins to walk away but before she's out of ear shot she adds. "I will have a list of appropriate songs for you by the six o'clock sharp." With a flick of her strawberry blond hair she walks away with a sashay to her hips.

"What did you get us into Stiles?"

The rest of the day goes by pretty easily. Well, except or Greenberg who keeps walking into more walls than usual. Well, that _and _Stiles can't shake the feeling that he's being followed. Oh wait no, he knows who's following him.

"Scott, I can use the bathroom by myself you know." He hears Scott's footsteps shuffle somewhat apologetically. _That's _not awkward at all considering he's at the urinal. "And Isaac, I know your there too, did Derek put you up to this?" Stiles turns his had to see Isaac look sheepishly and Scott look betrayed. He must have thought Isaac was doing this for his sake. Stiles finishes up. It's not that Scott paying attention to him is annoying, he waited forever for some bro-time but he didn't expect it to be in a bathroom or because Scott was going on a protective kick. "Whatever you two we have practice." Stiles prepares to make his way out of the bathroom when Greenberg decides to walk into the door as Stiles opens it. "Greenberg! Sorry man I-" Stiles tries to apologize but Greenberg just lays on the ground looking at the ceiling. It takes him a few seconds before he realizes he's on the floor.

"I know I'm Drop dead gorgeous but I didn't think it was supposed to happen to me." Greenberg says when he comes to himself. Scott offers a hand to help Greenberg get to his feet. Stiles doesn't realize why Greenberg was acting so peculiar until they change for practice. On Greenberg's skin where his neck and shoulder meet is a large bruise. And when the light catches it a spiraled eye winks at them.

/\/\/\

Stiles isn't sure how it came to it, but somehow he became the in between for Scott and hunters. Since he and Allison broke up he lost his only "non-angry I'm gonna kill you" connection so know Stiles gets to call and be called to pass messages on to Scott.

"Allison, Greenberg had a mark on him as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure after all I have the same one on me."

"Stiles," Allison begins but it sounds like she rethought whatever she was about to say. "I'll have someone outside his house. Do you need anyone at your house?"

"No, my dad will notice and that'll bring more questions than I'm ready to answer."

"Alright than." She hangs up and Stiles thumbs at the bruise on his shoulder. Passing messages feels a little demeaning but he supposes it makes him useful. And talking to Allison is harder than he thought it would be. He can't help but remember Erica and Boyd tied up in her basement and pumped full of electricity and Allison **did** that. He knows what it was like when his mom died and then he didn't actually have anyone else to blame. Stiles tries not to blame her but he never got an apology letter for what her grandfather did to him and whether Allison knew or not he isn't sure if it makes a difference. Then again it would probably be more awkward if he was talking to Mr. Argent. With that done, Scott comes up from down stairs. Stiles takes in the 'eager yet trying to not to seem so' puppy look and rolls his eyes.

"How did she sound?" Scott asks sounding hopeful but looking like he's conflicted on hearing the answer.

"Why do you ask? I know you were wolf-ily eaves dropping." Scott sputters trying to come up with a retort…he fails. "Hey you wanna play-" Stiles is cut off by the ring of Scott's phone. Scott smiles apologetically and answers. Stiles gets his x-box ready while he waits.

"That was Isaac," And Stiles knows where this is going.

"He can come over."

"Actually he needed my help with some control." Scott explains and Stiles can feel a tightening in his chest. "The full moon in a few days and he wants to be sure he has his anchor down."

"Can't Derek help him with it?" Stiles tries his hardest not to sound like an intolerable kid.

"Ever since Allison and I broke up, my control has been a bit…off." Stiles feel his chest tighten some more but he knows he can't say anything else. Sure another afternoon without bro-time is better than Scott being killed because he lost control. Hell, it's better than Stiles getting killed because Scott loses control. Stiles nods and Scott leaves with a smile thinking all is eight in the world of sunshine and rainbows.

/\/\/\

"Derek since when do you knock?" Stiles yells at his window when he hears the tone against the glass. He stays seated though, he's too busy killing Imperials in the great province of Skyrim. He just beheaded an Imperial when he realizes that Derek hasn't said anything so he turns around and sees Gabi sitting on his bed.

"I have no idea how your boyfriend climbs into your window that was 'effing' brutal." He would really like to nip the 'Derek is his boyfriend' preconception she has going on but it is a more believable situation than an ex-fugitive werewolf who uses him for research. "I nearly broke my neck three times."

"Yeah well…"He has no idea what to say, to any of this. "Did we have plans today?"

"No," Gabi groans and flops onto his bed. "Lydia sent me her list of preapproved songs. There is sooo much Ke$ha. I gave the list to Viktor, and he through a fit. I mean we've done remixes before and give the songs our own spin but….He's through a fit and then went into his remix mode. We will not be hearing from him for the next three to six days." So Stiles is also being shunned by the band he's in awesome. "Sorry I didn't invite you to see it but. I thought you and Scott were doing something this after school and besides normally I help with the remixes but Viktor kicked me out."

"How'd you know Scott wasn't here?"

"Isaac blew me off said he and Scott had plans."

"Okay what is it between you and Isaac I thought you were with Lance?" Oh god…did Stiles become her gay best friend. He's not even completely gay.

"Lance has been my best friend since second grade. Were friends first and anything else second. Besides I think if I invited him Isaac wouldn't say no." Okay….despite the mental image _doing_ things for him that information was not exactly needed. "What that?" Gabi points at his screen. The sky of Skyrim is in full color with a green and blue aurora lighting the night sky.

"Skyrim the game that will suck out your soul." Stiles answers motioning for her to get a closer look. He goes through killing some bandits and then transforming into a werewolf to feat on their hearts. Thank Akatosh real werewolves don't do that…well most of them anyway. "You wanna try?" Stiles hands her the remote.

They don't talk again for the next three hours.

/\/\/\/\

Stiles is forced to unplug his x-box.

"What why would you do that?" Gabi complains looking at Stiles with betrayal clear in her eyes.

"Because you've been ignoring me for the last three hours." Stiles leaves the _like everyone else_ off of the sentence.

"Sorry," She sounds sincere but she eye linger on the x-box. "I just joined the vampires."

"Wait you actually joined the vampires instead of the Dawnguard?"

"Don't judge me!" Gabi yells, red tinged her cheeks and ears.

"Well while you were off in Skyrim I decided what to do for our project." Stiles grabs his computer and shows her the video. The Magic School bus song pops up and Gabi gives him a suspicious look.

"You know the Irony of the Magic School Bus is that it uses "magic" to break the laws of physics and science in order to learn about the science that they just broke.*"

"You got that from tumblr."

"Yes, yes I did." Stiles play enough of the episode until Gabi's eyes alight in recognition.

"Baking is Chemistry."

"Exactly." Stiles smiles knowing that if they can't win Harris over with the chemistry correctness they can win him over with Gabi's cupcakes. Gabi mirros Stiles smile. She then walks over to her bag long since forgotten by Stiles bed and pulls out a bottle of Scotch.

"This is cause for celebration."

/\/\/\/\

"Were did you get a fifty year old bottle of scotch?" Stiles has a good buzz going on and the question seems happy to be asked. There somewhere on the reserve…maybe, they might be on "private property" but at this drunken moment Stiles doesn't care.

"My house." Gabi says with a deep nod. "It was just sitting in our very extensive booze cabinet."

"I always wondered why you had a house here I mean….this place is awesome since I live here but you didn't know I was here so why move here?"

"My house has been in my family forever and my parents wanted me to get a change of scenery."

"Yeah but why did you need a change of scenery?" Drunk Stiles! Forgetting all about tact since ninth grade.

"It worked for Elaina they thought it would work for me too." Gabi answers matter-of-factly.

"Wait, your sister lived here?"

"Only during the summers." Gabi answers and takes another swig from the bottle. "One year her friends just stopped being her friends and well we had a house here so Mom and Elaina came and stayed for the summer. Where Elaina met her BFF Laura Hale and every summer after she came over to be with her best friend…well until one summer but I don't need to tell you what happened."

"Yeah…"

/\/\/\/\

"_He's up against the wall with a warm breath hitting his mouth. Stiles looks into his eyes and sees his pupils dilate with lust. Knowing where this is going where is __**must **__go. Stiles places his hands on the leather clad shoulder, and lets them ghost over his chest and stomach as he sinks to his knees. Stiles looks at the bulge that grows harder with every second and reaches his hands out but before he commits to the action he retracts his hands and instead moves his moves his face forward to his crotch. Stiles takes the zipper with his teeth and begins to pull it down with his teeth. Hands find their way in to his hair and grasp the brown locks tightly."_

"My hair isn't even that long." Stiles leaves the 'yet' off the end of the sentence. "Why would you even write that?!" Stiles face is tomato red and furnace hot.

"its friend fiction, I do it out of love."

"I'm not sure how to feel about you writing sex scenes with me and Derek."

"His name is Derek?" Gabi grabs the notebook and begins writes some notes at the top. "Why does that name seem familiar?"

"Derek Hale," Stiles says but stopping to try and take the notebook from Gabi. He fails and takes another swig of the scotch. "Brother to your sister's best friend. Ringing a bell."

"What? No way! He looks so different. He looks good. Although I don't need to tell you about that particular scenery."

"Whatever!" Stiles tries to take another drink from the bottle but somehow ends up on his back. "He's good looking and all but his personality leaves something to be desired. Besides I haven't even seen his feet yet." Gabi began laughing but abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a feet fetish I should know about?" She grabs her notebook with a pen ready to write.

"NO! I don't…but," The alcohol is really making him more revealing than normal. "I have this theory or not a theory but a way I decide things. I can tell how good looking a guy is by his feet." Gabi look like she's about to laugh." Don't judge me! It just like if his feet with his veins and the length of his toes and the width of his feet correctly match with the rest of him it all makes sense…in a way…"

"That is….You know what that actually kind of makes sense. But I'm not sure if it's whether because U am drunk right now or because it makes sense."

/\/\/\/\

How many times is Derek going to have to tell people to get off his property? As he walks toward the small fire in the distance a voice catches his ear. "_He's up against the wall with a warm breath hitting his mouth."_ He probably shouldn't be listening but the voice is familiar. The voice is obviously speaking in a drunken state but also in a forced 'sexy' way. "_Stiles looks into his eyes and sees his pupils dilate with lust."_ Okay, someone is reading porn about Stiles…this officially became uncomfortable. Derek listens harder and recognizes two heart beats, one is calm a bit elevated in the drunken state, and the other is beating erratically.

"My hair isn't even that long." And that is Stiles…what the hell is he doing here? Who the hell is reading/writing porn about him? And who the hell is the other person in the story? Wait! What? He **didn't** mean to think that. Derek stalks closer to get a better look and scents the air. He can smell alcohol and Stiles arousal. That is an _interesting _scent. Derek rubs his nose to keep it from remaining.

"I'm not sure how to feel about you writing sex scenes with me and Derek." Derek freezes and he can feel his eyes widen in surprise. Things have become even more awkward. He stands there hidden by shadows trying not to listen but needing to listen in order to find a lag in their conversation for him to interrupt and send them home. He finally finds a lag but not until the bottle is empty and Derek has learned about Stiles fetish that isn't a fetish and a much unneeded anecdote and agreement on the benefits to…he'd really rather not think about it.

But finally he's able to walk out. Derek holds himself to look menacing and intimidating. He walks into the clearing, the fire light revealing his presence. The girl, Gabi looks at him and quickly grabs her notebook. "Quick!" She yells. "What color are your eyes?"

"What?" He was not expecting that. Or Stiles getting up and getting into Derek's personal space. Derek can smell the alcohol on his breath and the low grade arousal from during the 'friend fiction'.

"I don't know you eye color. They're pretty and all but the keep changing color." Stiles stares into his eyes and bends his knees a little to change his vantage point. "Sometimes they're grey, other times green," Stiles is still staring but yelling out loud to Gabi who writes everything down with a severe lack of grace. "Sometimes grey-greem, or Hazel, I like the hazel. But also on very rare occasions blue." Stiles nods like he's satisfied with his answer. "He straightens himself and then whispers conspiratilly to Derek. "Although sometimes there red….I like the red…bu sometimes I miss the blue." Stiles loses his balance and begins to fall backward but Derek catches him and pulls him forward smacking him against his chest. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Derek pushes him so he's at arm's length. And he can't help but say. "You're on private property." And Stiles can't help but laugh.

/\/\/\/\

A blonde friend of Gabi's picks her up from the clearing leaving Stiles behind with Derek. Derek had thought about calling Scott to come and pick Stiles up but he knows that he and Isaac are out training. He can admit to himself that that friendship is a double-edged sword. With Scott as Isaac's friend it possible that one day Scott may get closer to Derek's pack but at the same time its Isaac pulling away from Derek. Though after what Scott pulled with Gerard he's not sure if he even wants Scott in his pack.

Calling Stiles Dad is another no go. On one hand it's Derek an ex-fugitive with the sheriff's underage and wasted son. On the other hand he's may look responsible making sure that Stiles gets home safely to his father…but Stiles is still researching for Derek and he'd rather not test that.

So Derek takes a very wasted Stiles home. Luckily Stiles is beginning to lose consciousness and fall into sleep so he's very malleable. Derek has Stiles in his room before the hour is up. He set's Stiles on his bed who grumbles something intelligible. But Derek's mind begin to wander and he looks to the bedside table. He remembers that Stiles had something in there that he was using the other night to write down his dreams. Derek isn't sure why he's so curious but he knows that it may be important….at some point….maybe.

Stiles is already fast asleep on his bed (with his head turned to the side, just cause werewolves can't get drunk doesn't mean Derek doesn't know not to let him choke on his own vomit). Derek opens the drawer and rummages around removing some of the contents. He grabs a tube of some kind and pulls it out to get a better look. It's lube….correction, it's the good stuff. Derek isn't proud of what he does but he pockets it. He not the first man on earth to be embarrassed by making such purposes…although he tells himself it's because the cashiers ten to flirt with him in a very obvious way with clear objectives.

Derek puts all the contents from the drawer back since he didn't what he was looking for but as he tries to close it the drawer catches on something. Feeling around the top to make sure nothing is in the way he tries again, but with the same results. Then a thought strikes him. He feels underneath the drawer and finds a notebook taped to the bottom. He pulls it free and looks at Stiles, who's snoring softly, dead to the world. He opens the notebook and begins to read.

He's not sure how to feel about what he just read. Or how to react. All he knows is that Stiles may be more than he seems.

**This chapter is more of a mystery clue chapter. I give you clues to the mystery!**

**Anyway my * is actually from my tumblr, I told my brother that and he said I should put it on the internet, so I did.**

**Next chapter, they learn who is being targeted and Stiles is hit by a spell. Also I left some easter eggs in this chapter can you guess what?**


	12. Chapter 12

**For my reviewer, Which Notebook? Gabi's is filled with notes and 'friend fiction' Stiles is the one that he writes his dreams in.**

**This chapter Stiles and Derek meet the witch.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.12 Witchcraft Sucks_

"So dad," Stiles asks Saturday morning with their breakfast of grapefruit and decaff coffee (his dad doesn't know its decaff). The full moon came and went without any problems...he thinks. His dad had gotten some reports about a disturbance in the preserve but there wasn't a dead body so Stiles assumes everything went alright. Several days have passed and the number of the witches' victims has increased by five. Two more boys beside Greenberg and three girls, Stiles has been looking for a connection but beside him and Greenberg being on the Lacrosse team any likeness between them ends and the other victims don't even have any extracurriculars in common. But Stiles knows there's a link, he just needs to find it. He knows that Allison has "her" hunters investigating as well but they're not the Winchesters. And they all seem a little to trigger happy and like the Agent said they need to find out what the hell the witch is doing in the first place. Although why she isn't investigating just seems lazy. Stiles even asked his weird 'ghosty' fox familiar what was up with that...he just stared at Stiles, the only way that thing could get any creepier is if was a tarsier.

Wait...he was about to ask a question...wasn't he?

"Dad, I was wondering if you remember an Elaina Gale?" His dad looks up at him wondering where the line of questioning came from but he must have made a connection in his head because he seems less on edge when he opens his mouth.

"Your lab partner's older sister?" His dad asks rhetorically. But Stiles nods anyway. "I remember her from when I was still a deputy. She used to hang out with Laura Hale." His dad chuckles at a memory. "When the summer came along all the deputies new stormy times were ahead." His dad chuckles at his joke while Stiles cringes, Gales, Hales, seriously? "Those two were always into something." The Sheriff shares. "Some days they'd be exploring the preserve, no one's sure what they got to in there but I remember one time going in after them when the preserve was supposed to be closed off since a few of the tree's had to be taken down due to a beetle infestation and when I found them, Laura was full of twigs and leaves and laughing at the tops of her lungs while Elaina sat in a tree throwing pinecones at Laura." The sheriff's chuckle become more reserved and he looks at Stiles. "They reminded me a bit of you and Scott, actually."

"So they were friends?" Stiles asks. Although he inwardly cusses himself for asking the obvious.

"They were." The sheriff answers anyway. "When Elaina came to Beacon Hills you couldn't see one without the other." Though that sounded familiar, being inseparable wasn't exactly common nowadays. The sheriff levels Stiles with a cross between his "I am the sheriff you will tell me what I want to know" and his "I am your father and you will tell me what I want to know" faces. "Stiles if you're so curious why are you asking me?"

"Gabi said she never spent her time in Beacon Hills before so she didn't know what her sister and Laura did while here." It's not a lie, but not his motive.

"I wondered why once, but I always assumed Mrs. Gale was estranged from her husband. He would show up once every week to see them but I didn't even know they had a second daughter until a nosey deputy asked. I was told they left Gabi at home with her Grandfather."

"Huh, you know, that has actually never come up before." Stiles Dad looks at him and Stiles can feel a lecture coming on in his bones.

"Stiles I know that you two have bonded over some…similarities." His dad gets a bit quieter with Stiles mom on the mind. "But sometimes you should stay out of other people's business."

"Of course dad." Stiles smiles and his dad just shakes his head.

/\/\/\/\

"Three more people have had their energy taken." Stiles tells Scott. Allison had texted him the update during first period. "_Witch_ by the way is like some bad plan from Sailor Moon." Scott lets out a chuckle. "Don't judge me."

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asks. "We still don't know why these guys have been targeted."

"Allison said she has hunters researching but so far they haven't found anything and I have been wracking my brain but I just can't find any parallels between all the victims. There has to be something I don't know." Scott looks at Stiles and gives him a sympathetic smile. He didn't flinch once at the mention of Allison, Stiles is so proud.

"What's the closest connection you can make between anyone?" Scott asked.

"Well I have noticed that two of them were in the celibacy club but, then me and Greenberg are on the Lacrosse team, and the connections kinda end there."

"What about how you guys woke up?" Stiles tries not to think about that. It's not that it hasn't happened before but he still feels like the witch or whatever molested him. That and having everyone know exactly what happened was more than a little embarrassing. At that moment Jackson (who knows everything making Stile curse the grapevine of information) walks up behind them.

"Virgins." Jackson jibes. Scott glares at him but Stiles get an epiphany.

"That's right, I'm a virgin!" Stiles practically yells getting him odd looks and snickers from the students in the hallway. "I gotta find Lydia!"

"Stilinski I don't know what you're getting at but Lydia is not sleeping with you." Jackson looks murderous but Stiles is already running down the hallway, tripping on his own feet only once. He finds Lydia, the queen of Beacon Hills High gossip and information, applying her lip-gloss in the mirror with Allison leaning against a stall.

"Stiles? This is the girls' restroom." Allison begins but Stiles cuts her off.

"Lydia, I'm a virgin." She barely acknowledges him with look through the mirror.

"Stiles I knew this, and I am not helping you rectify the situation."

"As much as I would have loved that." Stiles begins. "That is not the point. I think all of the victims have been virgins." Lydia turns with a raised eyebrow. But Allison has moved away from the stall and is looking through a notepad that Stiles assumes must have the targets' names.

"He's right." Lydia admits looking at Allison. "And if there is no other connection between the victims that means we have twenty other virgins in this school that can be targeted."

"W-wait twenty other virgins?!" He isn't sure how to feel about that particular piece of information.

/\/\/\/\

Derek sent Isaac to stick with Scott while they surveyed the homes of the possible targets. Allison had passed on the information to Stiles who had given it to Scott who had given it to Isaac who had given it to him. He met with Chris, who most likely through the influence of the Agent was helpful and decided that Derek and his pack may be useful if they could cooperate. It was infuriating.

But Peter was on his own somewhere Derek didn't know and though he know he should just didn't care. It was nice not having his uncle complain and sass him for once. Of course when he spots a distinctive blue jeep he quickly realizes any peace he may have had is lost. He sneaks up to the jeep making sure he is hidden and waits until Stiles is distracted enough. Derek than knocks on the window making Stiles jump, sending Cheetos all over the jeep's interior.

"Oh my God," Stiles says after Derek opens the door.

"No Stiles, I'm not God." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Rapier wit." He comments. The car falls into an awkward silence…mostly due to Derek's glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Derek knows he's going to regret the answer.

"Well I was going to stake out this house with Scott but he got a call from Isaac so they went off." Even without werewolf senses the slight tone that Stiles voice takes tells Derek he isn't exactly in the best of moods with that decision.

"So what are you doing here?" Derek sighs dramatically.*

"I think I already answered that."

"Why are you here? It's too dangerous for you to be here on your own." As if on cue Stiles makes an offended huff of breath.

"In case you didn't notice." Stiles begins. "The hunters are human."

"Yes, but they are trained for this kind of thing." Derek rolls his eyes. He did **not **need to be reminded of the lethality of hunters.

"You really think I can't defend myself?" The sincerity in the question actually catches Derek off guard. He knows that Stiles can take care of himself and has proven that he can take care of others as well as himself. But it's hard for him to think that Stiles should have to be doing this at all. Besides werewolf or human all it takes is one time to be unlucky.

"Well I'm here so you can leave." Derek knew that saying that wouldn't get him anywhere but at least he can't be blamed for not trying. "And besides won't your father, the sheriff wonder where you are?"

"It's a Friday night I told him I would be at Scotts and might stay over." Stiles smirks in victory knowing that Derek has lost their argument. "Besides you need my expertise."

"Please Stiles share some of your _boundless _wisdom." Derek requests graciously and not at all sarcastically. Stiles just snorts at him.

"See if we have a Warlock on our hands we can figure it out by how our witch looks. I had Lydia forward me some notes from the bestiary and when a witch starts off as a powerless human and they make a contract with a demon their bodies are changed. And though they can create and illusion of normalcy during the day to day, while the witch siphons energy from whoever the illusion will fade." Despite that actually being useful Derek will not give Stiles the satisfaction.

"Well, what will the witch look like when the illusion fades?" Derek's eyebrows are raised and he knows Stiles is looking at them but he can't bring them down. Laura would have had a field day with this.

"If it's a witch that was born with magic they'll look normal. But if the witch is a warlock, the bestiary says that they will look "twisted and carry the devil's mark"."

"You have no idea what that means do you?"

"No, I do not." Stiles admits. Derek just sighs dramatically.

/\/\/\

Derek hears the muted heartbeat and then smells brimstone minutes before the witch's arrival. Despite Stiles insistence he didn't actually have a plan….neither did Derek but he wasn't going to admit that. Derek had never met a witch before…didn't know they existed beyond religion and on an actual supernatural scale. So when he sees the witch he actually can't believe the way the woman is dressed. Derek can see her approach from beside the house and Stiles can see her as well but Derek has to put his hand on Stiles chest and push him back to keep him from making them too noticeable. The witch isn't actually wearing a large black brimmed hat like the media loves to put them in. She's in a black corseted dress exposing her chest and shoulders and with slits that expose her legs and thighs. The moon light illuminates pale skin darkened with looping dark ink that seems to float on her arms and legs. Her face is covered by a hood but Derek can hear a confidence in her heartbeat.

"So what's the plan?" Stiles asks when the witch has disappeared from view.

"We stop her, catch her, interrogate and then put an end to any pan she has."

"Really? Why didn't I think of that?" Stiles asks himself with a roll of the eyes while he gets out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of the jeep." Stiles asks nonplussed so Derek gives him a glare. "What I thought it was obvious. Let's go." Stiles doesn't give Derek a choice or a chance to stop him because he's already running toward the house. Derek speeds up and places Stiles behind him. Derek can hear chanting coming from the upstairs room. He looks to Stiles and communicates for him to be quiet **(A.N. with his eyebrows)**. They make their way up the stairs past the master bedroom and a child's bedroom. Derek can hear two heartbeats beside his own and Stiles, otherwise for them the house must be empty. Derek moves to the bedroom, the door ajar. He is hit by the smell of arousal and a girls moaning echoes around the room. Derek throws the door open his claws extended and his fangs sharp while he roars. The witch has her right hand on the junction of the girl's neck and shoulder. Her skin is deathly pale and is split on her face, craters of red gleam bright like an open wound. Her eyes are completely black save for a strange swirling of smoke in their depths.

"You'll have to excuse me I wasn't expecting to be interrupted." The witch smiles with blackened teeth, her voice like metal scratching glass. "I haven't put on my face." She sees Stiles behind Derek. Derek notices and crouches ready to attack but places his body in front of Stiles. "How cute." The witch remarks while the girl moans again. "Are you the werewolf's pet are is the werewolf yours?" She cackles at her own joke.

"Stop what you doing." Derek growls. The witch turns her head like a bird regarding prey.

"No." Derek rushes at her ready to swipe a claw through her face. "_Ven Gar Nos_!" The witch yells. "Wind strikes Derek like a wall throwing him back slamming him into the wall of the hallway. With a flick of her wrist the wind knocks Derek down the stairs.

"You?" The witch remarks looking at Stiles. "I remember you. Your energy was sublime. So potent." The witch licks her lip tearing the skin and revealing a red line. Stiles tries to run for Derek but ends up tripping and falling on his face. Looking at his feet he sees his legs have been wrapped together by a snake. Following the snakes body Stiles sees where the snake's body changed into a tattoo wrapped around the witch's leg. The snake pulls him toward her. Stiles tries grabbing on the floor to no avail, his fingers grasping at the glossed wooden floor. Stiles flips over looking at the witch as she smiles. He's lifted from the floor and brought straight up while the witch looks into his eyes. Stiles opened his mouth to talk when the witch placed her finger in his mouth. The taste of sulfur, blood and rot makes him gag. "My little virgin. I can't have you stopping my plans."

"Care to explain your particular brand of crazy?" Stiles speaks through the hiccups and gags.

"Crazy?" The witch speaks digging dirty nails into Stiles' chin. "I have transcended humanity and its morals. I am more than any of your hunters or werewolves will ever be."

"So did the crazy come with the contract or were you stark raving mad to begin with?"

"Oh look your boyfriend is back." The witch looks back at Derek. She moves Stiles in front of him using him as a shield.

"You can't spell me witch." Derek yells his teeth gnashing. It's the only threat he can think of.

"True. My magic may not be strong enough o effect you yet werewolf." The witch lets out a light laugh against Stiles ear; it feels like electricity jolting through his skull. "But I have more leverage than you think. _Slen Tiid Vo."_ More electricity arches through Stiles and he blacks out.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you guys liked last chapter.**

**This one will be more fun than the others**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.13 Stiles the "adorable" five year old_

"Derek! I want to go hooome!" Stiles, a five year old Stiles, yells.

"I told you we need to wait for Scott." Derek is having his last nerve graded into very fine little pieces that Stiles seems ready to set on fire. At first it just seemed like the witch had electrocuted Stiles, his body had begun shaking and seizing. The witch had thrown him at Derek and disappeared while Derek tried to stop whatever she had done to Stiles. Minutes of watching Stiles try to control his pain stopped as he passed out. And them his body began to shrink and now Derek has a five year old on his hands. At least Stiles told him he was five. Luckily the boy's room in the house had been of similar age.

"Scott's not gonna come." Stiles pouted sitting with his legs crossed. Derek relocated them to his jeep and drove it to a nearby park, weary of the traffic laws, he didn't need to get a ticket for driving a child without a booster seat and then arrested for kidnapping. Most of deputies were no longer the ones that knew Stiles when he was a kid but it would just be his luck if one of the older deputies recognized Stiles. "He never comes when I want him to." Derek had no idea how to respond to that. Stiles looks out the window and realizes where they are and gasps. "Derek, Derek! Can I go swing? Please, please, please."

"Alright but be careful." Derek conceded he would look out for any cops coming close. Derek looks back at his phone waiting for Deaton or Scott to call him back. He really needed to get Isaac a phone.

"Yay! Derek you're the best! You can be my best werewolf. Scott can just be best friend." Stiles hugs Derek and jumps out of the jeep. Derek knows no one is around so he lets Stiles relax. He has a few minutes of peace watching Stiles swing and waving high to him whenever he reaches the highest peak of a swing. But two heartbeats announce the arrival of Isaac and Scott. Derek watches them walk closer Scott keeping his glare on Derek until Stiles yells.

"Scott! Scott, look how high I am!" Scott face is actually something that Derek would laugh at but, now is not the time.

"Derek, what did you do?" Scott looks an inch from losing control.

"We met the witch." Derek just lets Scott figure it out.

"The witch turned Stiles into a toddler?" Isaac asks.

"I'm not a baby, I'm five." Stiles argues. He jumps off the swing with more grace than sixteen year old Stiles.

"I didn't say you were a baby I said you were a toddler." Isaac corrects Stiles with a roll of his eyes.

"Same difference. Stupid werewolf butt-head." Stiles crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue.

"So he knows everything from when he was teenager?" Isaac asks.

"Yes, I remember everything." Stiles says obviously proud.

"So what do we do?" Isaac questions, looking at Derek.

"I tried to contact Deaton but he didn't pick up, I have no idea how to contact the Aconite agent. And I realized that Scott would want to look after his friend." Stiles looks up at Scott and smiles…it's weird to remember that this little kid is Stiles.

"I guess I'll take him home." Scott says, looking at Stiles like he's a new species. "You wanna go home buddy?"

"NO! I wanna slide!" Stiles runs off before anyone can say anything else. Scott begins to look like a distressed parent and Derek can't help but take a little joy in his pain.

"I'm gonna have to get him some stuff." Scott says grabbing out his wallet.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"The Doc is gone until Sunday." Oh, crap. "I'm gonna have to get him some pajamas and clothes." Scott's looking to Isaac. Derek is beginning to feel like a third wheel. _Is this what Stiles was talking about_?

"We can head to Walmart, they're open right now." Isaac supplies.

"Alright," Scott sighs resigned to spend money on children's clothes.

"Won't someone recognize Stiles." Derek wonders why Scott isn't more worried.

"No when Stiles was this age….before…the first time." Scott's eyebrows knit together while he tries to find the proper words. "He had shaggy hair back then, he never let his mom cut it." At the mention of his mom, Derek hears Stiles heartbeat increase and he stops running to look at Scott. Apparently though Stiles is playing he's still paying attention to what they're saying. Scott looks over at the five year old and plants on a fake excited smile. "Okay buddy you ready to go?"

"No!" Stiles shouts back, ignoring Scott's crestfallen look.

"But we need to go and get you some clothes and then get home for bed." Scott tries to reason with the boy but Derek can see the resignation on Stiles face.

"No, I don't want to go with _you_." Stiles puts so much emphasis on you not even Scott in an Allison haze could have missed it.

"But Stiles," Scott tries to reason again but is cut off.

"NO! I don't want to go with you, you aren't my friend anymore." Derek listens to little Stiles and he can tell the boy isn't lying but he not choosing not to be friends with Scott either.

"Stiles what do you mean?"

"You never want to hang out with me anymore. First it was Allison this Allison that. Then it was howling at the moon. Then it was Allison again. And now you're always with Isaac. It's not fair, you're _my _best friend….my only friend." Stiles has almost broken out in tears, they shine brightly in his eyes still unshed. Derek watches Scott but it doesn't seem that he actually notices that Stiles confession wasn't just the tantrum of a child it was how he actually felt.

"Stiles you know I'm your friend but I'm Isaac's too." Scott tries to console Stiles and Stiles sniffs a little and looks up at him.

"Then why don't you hang out with me anymore?"

"It's okay Stiles will hang out later I promise." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"You say that every time!" Stiles backs away from Scott and adds under his breath. "Just like daddy did." Derek thinks he was the only one to hear it and he….he just isn't sure how to feel about that. He knew that Stiles and his dad loved each other and that recently their relationship has been strained but…with his dad's job it was likely that Stiles received a lot of empty promises at one point.

"Well Stiles I can't just abandon Isaac." Scott complains back.

"But it's okay to abandon me?" Stiles has now within inches of crying the smell of his tears are salty to a werewolf's nose.

"That's not what I meant. But Stiles we've always been best friends. You'll always have me and I'll always have you." Scott seems to have hit the right spot as Stiles begins to smile…too bad he ruins it. "I mean Isaac only has Derek." Stiles little eyes go into a glare that is too adorable to really do any harm. Adorable? Derek did not think that. He cannot be finding any of this amusing, it is a serious issue.

"But Derek is cool!" Stiles bursts out. Taking Derek and all accompanying werewolves by surprise. "He's the alpha. He's saved me like three times." Stiles holds up four fingers instead of three. "And he's never tried to kill me." Scott winces at that. "I'm going with Derek!" Stiles runs to Derek and attaches his body to Derek's leg.

"I…" Scott starts feebly. And Derek can't believe what he's about to say.

"I'll take him." At that Stiles perks up but before he can yell which he was clearly about to Derek looks down at him, unlike older Stiles the look actually gets him to shut up. "Just text his dad and tell him he's staying with you and get Deaton to come back." Stiles detaches himself from Derek's leg and makes the universal kid's symbol for pick me up; Derek regrettably does. Stiles sighs happily into his neck when Derek has him lifted. He grabs Stiles keys from his pocket and gives them to Scott. "Take Stiles' jeep to your house." Scott nods and Derek basks in the fact that Scott follows his order.

/\/\/\/\

Pulling up to the Walmart parking lot Stiles begins jumping up and down in his seat with excitement. Derek will never understand little kids…or maybe it's just Stiles. Derek opens the door and hears Stiles slam his own, making Derek wince at the treatment of his car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Inside. Uh-doy." Stiles answers. Brat.

"No you're not." Derek tries to usher Stiles back into the car but he slips through his legs.

"Derek it's illegal to leave kids in the car by themselves and even then. No one's gonna recognize me. And even if they did think that I look like me do you really think they're gonna jump to the conclusion that the Sheriff's son was de-aged and kidnaped by a werewolf?" The only comeback Derek can think of is _"I didn't kidnap you."_

Derek concedes and begins to walk to the Walmart entrance. Derek feels a bit on edge but what takes him by surprise is when he feels a small hand slip into his own. He looks down at Stiles but Stiles just walks forward like the most normal thing in the world. Derek gets a cart and does what his mom had always warned him about. Like she had said "_There is no anxiety like losing your child in a crowded store. And for a werewolf it can be easy to lose track of your child's heart and scent but if you try, and it will be incredibly hard but worth it, you can tune yourself to their heartbeat." _Derek found it easy, actually.

They start with a few groceries since that's the side of the Walmart they entered. Derek decides to just stick with Lunchables and Stiles doesn't complain. They walk past the fish section and Stiles runs up to the Lobsters and watches rapt with attention as they barely move. Derek calls after him and the boy runs back clearly excited. He smiles and jumps on the side of the cart to ride it while Derek pushes them to the clothes section. Derek remembers his own propensity to hide within clothes racks or to sneak off to the toy section so he makes sure to keep his hearing attuned to Stiles heartbeat while he looks for clothes the boy's size. He hears Stiles as he 'sneaks' away to the toy aisle and Derek lets him, knowing he'll hear if Stiles needs him. Derek grabs a couple shirts and moves onto shorts. But when he comes to pajamas he pauses. Looking at all the superhero themed sleepwear Derek smiles to himself while he looks for Robin pajamas (just to irk Stiles). Sadly he could only find Batman. It takes him a while to find Stiles size but before he can grab it Stiles heartbeat begins to beat crazily. Derek looks toward the toy section but he can't see Stiles, but he can hear Stiles start crying.

"Derek?" The sound is pitiful and it makes Derek feel guilty. "Derek…where are you?" He can hear Stiles sniffing. Derek tries following his heartbeat but it keeps moving like Stiles is looking for him.

"Stiles!" Derek yells. He hears Stiles heartbeat pick up.

"Derek?" Stiles answers in disbelief.

"Go to the aisle Stiles." Derek orders, running to the aisle to wait for him. Stiles rushes out of the clothes clutching a plush toy in his arms. His face is shiny with tears.

"Derek." Stiles runs at him and Derek can't help but reach down and clutch the boy to his chest. He rubs his hand over Stiles back and tries to sooth him. "I thought you left me…" He hugs Stiles until his shaking and sobs slow and he pulls him away from his chest and looks the young boy in the eye.

"Stiles I would never leave you to get hurt, okay?" Stiles nods and Derek looks at the toy in his arms. It a silver colored wolf plushy. "What's this?" Derek asks and Stiles looks down at the toy wolf.

"I-I," Stiles starts and shows him the toy. The wolf has light purple colored eyes. "I named her Dan-dan-er-eary, Dany." Derek smiles, he knows exactly where the name comes from but he can't let Stiles know he's amused, even kid Stiles.

"Oh, did you name her after your friend Danny?" Stiles eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously.

"No…" He looks at the wolf and hugs her close. "Khaleesi than. C-can can we…Can I?" Derek notices the way Stiles arms tighten around the wolf.

"Okay Stiles you can get the wolf." Stiles eyes light up and he takes Derek's hand while they walk back to the cart. Stiles seems to have recovered over what happened. "You know it's ironic that you're naming a wolf after a Targaryen."

"Derek," Stiles looks up at him reminding him that there is a sixteen year old somewhere in there. "I'm five." Or maybe not.

/\/\/\/\

Derek rents a hotel room on the less shady part of town. He knows he can't take a child to stay in the train depot or his house and even than he doesn't want Stiles near Peter while he's in such a vulnerable state. Derek started a bath for Stiles and let him bathe while Derek gets out socks and underwear for Stiles. Derek will never admit it but he did buy Marvel underwear for Stiles that way he'll clash with his Batman pajamas. Peter may claim Derek has no ability for subtlety but he grew up with an older sister who was also a werewolf, he can be subtle when he needs to be (or when it strikes him to).

"Derek!" Stiles yells from the bathroom. "I can't believe you got me Iron Man underwear but Batman pajamas." Derek laughs to himself. Stiles comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas and immediately runs to the bed where he put Khaleesi to "stand guard". Stiles jumps on the bed and then jumps the small gap onto Derek's. Derek rolls his eyes and enters the bathroom he figures if Stiles tires himself out enough, bedtime will be easy. Derek takes longer in the shower than he normally does, he keeps an ear out for Stiles just in case but any hopes for the boy to fall asleep aren't met. Derek exits the bathroom letting the steam billow out, Stiles pays him no mind as his attention is glued to the TV screen. Derek puts on a t-shirt but before he gets into bed he takes the remote from Stiles bed and turns off the TV. Stiles turns and looks at him with betrayal written across his face. He starts pouting but Derek raises an eyebrow and Stiles concedes. Stiles gets into the bed and snuggles into the sheets he grabs Khaleesi and tucks her under his chin. "G'night Derek." Stiles yawns completely betraying how tired he really is. Derek goes over to the door and locks the door and places the chain. He checks his phone and doesn't see any messages, sighs and gets into bed.

"Good night Stiles." Derek whispers.

/\/\/\

When Derek wakes up the next morning he finds Stiles sleeping in his bed curled up against his back. Khaleesi is in Stiles hands and Stiles just snores softly. Five year olds are cute when they're asleep.

/\/\/\/\

Apparently having Stiles turned into a child is cause for alarm, _Who knew?_ Deaton came back into town early and took one look at Stiles and immediately went back into the clinic and returned with a foul smelling liquid in a bottle. He hands it to Stiles who makes a face, eyeing the black viscous liquid.

"Will this turn me back to my real age?" He asks clutching Khaleesi tighter.

"No Stiles," Deaton answers trying to calm Stiles. "It will tell me about the spell on you." Stiles nods and drink the liquid. It knocks him out. The second Stiles begins to teeter over Derek is at his side and grabbing.

"What did you do to him?" Derek asks, trying not to glare at the vet.

"Good news," Deaton ignores Derek glare. "The spell is breakable." Despite the _good news_ Derek knows that there is something Deaton isn't telling him. "However there is a catch." Deaton looks down at Stiles, despite the way he was knocked into unconsciousness he looks peaceful. "He simply needs to be kissed."

"Okay…" Derek says. Derek waits for Deaton to elaborate. He doesn't. "So who do we get to kiss him?"

"See that's the problem." Deaton begins moving over to table and removing Khaleesi from the child's grip. "It needs to be by the first person who has touched Stiles in this state. However because Stiles has been a child before, it may have to be by the first person who touched him when he turned five." Derek doesn't see the problem until he remembers. Either Stiles mother, or his father who have been the first person to have made physical contact with him when her turned five and one of them is dead and the other is in the dark on the supernatural. Shit.

"Is it possible for me to?" Asking the question feels like it hurts.

Deaton nods. "I kiss on the forehead should suffice." Derek looks at Stiles, Quickly he leans down and places a chaste kiss to Stiles' forehead. It seems like nothing is happening and Derek begins to go through plans where they may be able to get the sheriff to touch his son without him knowing it his son when an electrical surge goes through his lips making him recoil quickly. Stiles' face has contorted into a look of pain, and he begins to let out certain groans and moans as his body begins to twitch. It's painful to watch, especially since whatever is happening is happening to a child.

"Derek can you please go into the other room?" Derek's head jerks to Deaton faster than he intended. "I will need to remove Stiles' clothes, so they aren't in the way when he reforms into his natural body." Derek nods but before he leaves he takes Khaleesi from Stiles' side. He enters the other room and as the doors close is when he hears the screams of a child ring out in pain. Derek grits his teeth trying not to listen to the screams but he can't, they seem to echo across the waiting area of the damn Vet. Clinic. Distantly he may be glad that at least Scott isn't around to hear this. He looks at the wolf in his hand and clutches it tighter, it offers some comfort. Derek walks over to a bench his legs feeling like lead. He sits and waits. He knows he doesn't need to be here anymore, so he sucks it up. Derek texts Scott and lets him know that Stiles is changing, forgetting the details, he reminds Scott to grab Stiles a change of clothes because Scott would forget in his excitement for normal (that's a relative term) Stiles.

Derek's fingers squeeze the soft 'fur' in their grip and remind him that he still has khaleesi. Derek plays with the idea of keeping her, he did buy her for Stiles but a sixteen year old Stiles would have no need for a stuffed animal and besides she…she reminds Derek of something he doesn't mind remembering. Ironic how taking care off a magically age regressed teenager would be something that reminded Derek of a normal life.

The screams stop.

Derek does not _rush_ into the back room. He walks in on a sixteen year old Stiles is naked save for a towel (that at one point was probably suffice to cover a five year old but is now much too small). Derek spends a bit too long studying Stiles' pale skin and the dark moles that dot it's expanse, and it's lithe musculature. He takes note that Stiles' skin is beginning to take on a reddish hue. Derek looks at Stile's face and notes that it too is red. Stiles' hair is longer now, it must have grown with his body. It's not much longer than it was when the spell was caught, since he had been growing it out. Not many would notice the difference. Stiles and Derek's eyes meet for a few seconds but Stiles breaks the look when his face begins to redden again. However his eyes must have found…

"Khaleesi!" Stiles makes gimme hands at the toy, a gesture that is now too familiar with Derek. Derek rolls his eyes and hands the stuffed wolf to Stiles. For a good thirty seconds Derek gets to watch Stiles act like a five year old in a sixteen year-old's body as he begins to play with the toy. He stops abruptly when he realizes that Derek is still in the room. He smiles shyly looking down at Khaleesi and back at Derek. "Uhh…"

"Stiles!" Scott's voice burst through the entrance and seems to shake Stiles and Derek from whatever was happening between them. Derek takes it as his cue to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**I had finals so that's why there was no update.**

**Finals are now over.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 14 Sunshine_

"So I was thinking that you can make those cupcakes that you made before, there is no way that we'll get anything less than a C+ with those in our corner." Stiles lifts his Gatorade (Blue Flavor, the light blue flavor not the dark one) when he notices that Gabi hasn't said a word…in fact she's just looking at her lunch. The weird part is the look on her face isn't confused or angry or sad or anything…it's just there. "Hellooo….Earth to Gabi." Stiles waves his hand in front of her face. He brings his hand up to the side of her ear and is about to snap his fingers when Gabi hand darts out lightning quick and latches on to his wrist with a death grip. It takes her a second to realize that she actually grabbing Stiles wrist. Stiles can't help but stare at the tired look in her eyes. She blinks and it disappears.

"Sorry Stiles." She lets his wrist go and shakes her head like trying to rid herself of a thought.

"Are you alright." Stiles asks rubbing his wrist where he is sure bruises will appear.

"Just distracted today." She admits, but Stiles has the feeling there's more to it than that. He opens his mouth to object but Gabi has already grabbed his Gatorade and begins to chug it with 'Gatorage'.

"Dude, that was mine!" She too busy gulping the drink to answer but the second she's done she slams it on the table and gives Stiles a shit-eating grin…God that's a disgusting metaphor. Something he really shouldn't think about during lunch.

"Here," Gabi signals Stiles for patience and she get up from her seat. She returns shortly with two soda cans. "Chug it."

"First thing, that's gonna sting like a bitch. Second, what the hell?" Stiles gestures wildly, but receives a roll of the eyes in return.

"I am going to teach you how to seduce people with a soda can tab."

"You can do that?" All protests may have been forgotten. She holds up her can Stiles meets it with a dull clunk of the cans and opens his and goes at it. His throat stings and his eyes tear up. "Oh God why am I doing this?!" He asks hoarsely, his throat biting, but even with his vision bleary he can still see the evil smile on Gabi's face and it looks…familiar. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Oh, I just had a Gatorade, I'm not really thirsty."

"You are an evil bitch." Stiles sees her smiles (that just screams 'you don't know the half of it'). She grabs the tab on the can and wiggles it forward and back until it comes loose. Stiles parrots the action. Gabi holds up the tab and it shines either, malevolent or temptingly he can't decide. She places the tab on her tongue and, he watches it as it shines against her pink tongue, the contrast of flesh and metal. Yeah…it's not doing much for him.

"Okay," She says small lisp now that the tab is resting on her tongue. She signals for him to do the same. "No basically all you need to do is play with it." She opens her mouth and holds the tab between her teeth and wiggles the edge using her tongue so it dance just outside her mouth, winking light at people. "The point it to not be overly sexual." She flips the tab over and waits for Stiles to try. He does. It isn't exactly hard, but it tastes like metal and he thinks he might cut his tongue on the back of the tab where the metal has folded over. "Now the reason this works is everything you do has to look natural." Gabi continues once Stiles has the tab between his teeth and he makes it dance. "See the metal draws attention to the mouth without being excessively distracting. And when someone sees you play with it, if it looks natural, the natural conclusion is that you are good with your mouth." The last comment has Stiles cough. But the tab is still in place. Score! "And because everyone around you is a hormonal teenager, conclusions are drawn."

It's not the implication that surprises Stiles. He knew where this was going. But, it's the fact that somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, he is reminded that not everyone around his is a teenager…Then he catches Greenburg watching him. He ends up choking on the tab.

"You know," Gabi remarks idly while Stiles heaves. "You not supposed to swallow…unless you really love them." He gets the implication. Bitch.

/\/\/\/\

Stiles notices the rest of the week that Gabi remains listless and distracted. He tried to question her but he got no answer. She canceled all the band practices for the week, but with the dance quickly approaching he was able to convince his dad to let Lance and Viktor practice at the house. He asks Lance and Viktor what was up but neither let anything loose.

But Stiles remembers his theory that Gabi might very well be a creature of the night. Seriously! Her name, "Gabi" even means "Night". So Stiles is enlisting help, Werewolf help.

/\/\/\/\

"Stiles why are we sneaking around?" Scott tries to whisper. "Tries" being the key word.

"Because Gabi has been acting weird all week. Oh, and I think she might be the witch going around and sucking up virginity energy." Scott looks at him with his confused puppy look. "You would know this if you checked your email."

"You sent that in an email?"

"Of course, supernatural conspiracies are a serious subject. Texting is not suitable to the seriousness." Scott gives him the "_How Much Adderall"_ look, which is highly similar to Derek's "_What's wrong with you look_", it's all in the way their noses slightly scrunch near the nostrils. Sometimes it's like they could be "_brothers_". Heh, Stiles is clever. Stiles parks his jeep a block away from Gabi's house behind some dumpsters. "We have two parts of the plan." Stiles looks to Scott, who is actually paying attention. His plan is already going better than expected. "First step 'reconnaissance'. We're gonna sneak around the house and you will use your werewolf hearing to listen inside."

"Stiles that seems really creepy and illegal." Scott frowns.

"Well Scott, that's because it is." Stiles nods and looks at his friend. "We gotta do this. The witch stuff started happening after she arrived and the way her oddness this week times up with my age regression problem is too coincidental. Something is up. I can feel it in my code."

Scott nods in agreement but then look up at Stiles with a bemused expression. "Did you just quote Wreck it Ralph?"

"Shut up Major body odor. The tickle fights and kitten whispers stop now. We have a mission." Scott smiles and they get out of the jeep.

"How do you know if she's already home?" Stiles should have thought of that…

"That's what you're here for, you can tell me if she's inside or not." They walk until they reach the side of Gabi's house. They reach the window and duck below the sill. Scott makes a concentration face which in Stiles opinion looks much like his "_I need to fart but Allison is around"_ face.

"She's inside…" Scott closes his eyes tightly, trying to listen harder. "But I can't make out anything she's saying or doing. Stiles knew he should have asked Derek, but he's not ready to see Derek after the age fiasco. Stiles isn't sure why either. "She just went upstairs." Stiles looks at Scott and makes his move for the window. Scott looks at him scandalized but watches as Stiles raises the window a few inches. "She's coming back down." Stiles flails away from the window and ends up sprawled on the grass. He get up without any grace. He looks insode and Gabi is sitting at a piano on the opposite wall, her back to them. Luckily there's a mirror on the wall so Stiles can see her but it looks like he and Scott are still hidden from view. Gabi's eyes are puffy and wet but she gives a small smile to whatever she is looking at on the piano. Her fingers press the key on the piano slowly and solemnly. The notes are fragile and sad as they hit the air.

"_Good morning sunshine, where have you been  
What took so long, it's good to see you again  
Good morning sunshine, you feel like a dream  
I have been waiting for the promise you bring_"

Her eyes are closed but despite that her face is full of emotion.

"_It's been a long time... good morning sunshine"_

She opens her eyes and looks directly at whatever is on the piano a few tears escape and fall down her cheeks.

"_Everyday you find a new way to open up my eyes  
Mercy and grace shine down on my face  
Like sunlight from the sky"_

The raw emotion in her voice makes Stiles feel guilty for intruding on whatever it is he's watching. He hazards a look at Scott and by the look on his face Stiles can tell he feels the same.

"_Good morning sunshine, where will you take me  
There's mountains to climb and so much to see  
A new adventure is waiting ahead  
I'm so excited just to get out of bed_"

"_Let's see what we find... my sweet sunshine_"

Gabi smiles at whatever it is she's looking at; it's small and sad, but somewhere some happiness shines through.

"_Everyday you find a new way to open up my eyes  
Mercy and grace shine down on my face  
Like sunlight from the sky"_

As she sings she lifts her face upward and Stiles isn't sure how but he thinks he sees the light in the room focus into a ray resting on Gabi as she sings. And he can hear another melody playing in harmony, like the soft stroke of strings.

"_Good morning sunshine"_

Stiles can't hear her, but by the way that he sees Gabi's shoulders sag and shakes, he knows she sucking in a breath to prevent herself from crying.

"Happy Birthday Elaina." Gabi wipes her face with the back of her hand and gets up from the piano bench. "I'm making your favorite. Red velvet cupcakes, with cream cheese filling. I'll give them to some friends tomorrow." She heads to the kitchen and Stiles zeroes in on the picture set on the piano. He's seen the women in the picture before.

He's seen Elaina Gale before.

He's seen her in his dream.

He's felt her body go cold, seen the smile she died with, the bullet hole in her head.

**So, this was a clue chapter.**

**I will be ending the story with the next chapter and an epilogue.**

**Each character will get their own epilogue that will be carried over and will be a part of the sequel…depending on the how Season 3 goes. But for the most part it will be just vague enough to work.**

**Next chapter is the dance and will be filled with songs (just 2, I can hear that groan, you know who you are!) and lots of action. But it will effectively end the judging period.**

**Song used: Good Morning Sunshine by Jaci Velasquez **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! Here is the official last chapter of Aconite. There will be an epilogue that borders on a chapter but I don't consider it as such.**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.15 Dance your Life away_

"Gabi, we need to do a sound check!" Viktor yells making several people in the gym flinch. Stiles has already done his necessary preparation which mainly consisted of Gabi dressing him. It went a little like this.

**(Flashback)**

"Stiles you can't wear that." Gabi looks pointedly at his t-shirt, it was a good one too. It was navy blue with yellow lettering. It read, "_I'm not trying to be difficult, It comes naturally."_ He thought of it as a work of art.

"But, come on I grew my hair out like you asked. Well, demanded." Stiles glares at her but she won't let up.

"We have an image Stiles." She gestures to herself to prove her point. Gabi's wearing a leather jacket over a storm cloud gray crop top exposing her stomach. Stiles had actually gone speechless when he saw it winking at him. He noticed her black leather gloves, they matched the jacket but the palm side of the gloves were colored a deep red. The red went from the tip of each finger and stopped at the heel of her palm. Stiles had to admit though he did not match their 'image'. Viktor was still wearing his beanie but he also wore a leather jacket and black jeans with a red shirt. Lance was wearing black jeans almost as tight as Derek's….And now he really needs to stop paying attention to the tightness of other people's jeans. The shirt Lance is wearing is almost as bad its way too tight, but has skulls and other occult images on it, Stiles even recognizes a triskele hidden among the images. "Lance give me your shirt."

"What?! NO!" Stiles knows where this is going. Lance crosses his arms low over his torso and pulls the shirt over his head and hands it to Gabi.

"I can't believe you did the '_I wanna look sexy' _arm thing." She scoffs.

"What sexy arm thing." Apparently that was enough to distract him.

"Whenever someone wants to look sexy taking off their clothes they do that." Gabi gestures to Lance, who just sits their comfortable with his partial nudity (not at all caring that Gabi and Stiles may both spend more time than necessary looking at him.) "Cross their arms, hands on the hem and lift." Why did that seem familiar? And why does it remind him of Derek?

"Here." Gabi hands the shirt to Stiles. He slips into the bathroom and changes he returns and feels stupid.

"I feel stupid." The shirt actually fits Stiles well, so….Lance should buy shirts in his own size.

"That's because we're not done yet." Gabi places her hand on the collar of the shirt and yanks. Stiles listens to the little pops the fabric makes and Lance shoots him a sad look. Stiles shoots him back a look that says "_I didn't choose this"_ Gabi hands him his plaid shirt and raises an eyebrow, he gets the clue and puts it on. "Now for the _piece de resistance_." She goes into her closet and pulls out a black leather jacket.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Lance asks. The answer was a tank top.

/\/\/\/\

"Gabi, sound check now!" Viktor's death glare could kill, but Stiles has become used to Derek's so, their kind of a moot point.

"You know," Stiles can't help but comment. "You kind of remind me of Marceline the Vampire queen." Gabi's hair is in a high pony tail making her face look more angular, coupled with the silver hoops in her ears she looks very vampiric, then the whole singing thing and…the comparison just feels right, don't' judge! Gabi freezes but she seems to thaw and then looks back at Stiles.

"From Adventure Time?" Since Scott had been busy with Isaac the past weeks Stiles had (**had**_**, **_it needed to be done) to develop Gabi's pop culture knowledge. Gabi shrugs and then smirks. "At least I'm a queen." She moves to the stage and grabs the microphone. Gabi stares at Stiles like a predator stares at prey.

"_La-da-da-da-da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the Ground_

_La-da-da-da-da_

_I'll bury you in my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the Red, from your Pretty Pink Face"_

"Alright," Viktor calls. "We're good." Stiles, Gabi and Lance spend the rest of the time setting up the rest of the equipment. The set up a few wireless web cams from several different vantage points all of them pointed to the stage. Viktor set it up to do a feed to their website, it won't go public until he's edited it but he seems oddly insistent on where they are set up. When there done they have thirty minutes to spare Stiles looks up at the ceiling. In the middle, surrounded by outlying streamers, a large disco ball sets and refracts lights across the empty (save for the decorating committee) dance floor.

"Stiles." Lance calls breaking his staring contest with the disco ball. "We," He smiles and gestures to the rest of the band. "Decided that since this is your dance, that we will give you a break every few songs so you can step down and party." Stiles smiles at the three. It sucks that this is one of the nicest things to happen to him in a while….well other than being taken care of and bought a stuffed wolf by a grumpy werewolf. Lance gestures to Viktor who disappears behind the curtains of the stage and returns with four cups and a flask. He pours some amber colored liquid into each cup and the all take one. They all look at Gabi.

"Tonight," She smiles and for some reason it makes Stiles suspicious. "We change the lives of these Beacon Hill-billies. No offense Stiles." He still feels offended.

/\/\/\/\

Anyone who has ever heard _Kiss You Inside out_ by Hedley knows that the lyrics are sexual, however, Stiles thinks, unless they've heard Lance sing it they have no idea what it can do to those who have a musician kink. Lance is a talented guitarist and singer, Stiles watches from behind the drums as too many girls and a few guys dance like their bodies are being devirginized by his voice. Even Lydia and Danny are looking appreciative, of course that just gets a glare and scowl from Jackson…so Stiles is going to take that as a win. So far everything had been going well. They opened with _Sweet Nothing _by Calvin Harris, and during it Stiles finally found out why they didn't synthesize their instruments unless necessary. IT ROCKED!

The crowd's excitement was at a completely different level then the concerts he had been to that were synthesized. That being said though, every now and then in order to give themselves a break. Viktor would d.j. or play a karaoke version for Gabi to perform while the rest of them took a break. At this moment Gabi was the one taking a break. Stiles watched her cross the dance floor and get Greenburg's attention. She makes a 'come here' gesture with her finger and Greenburg follows obediently. They leave out the back exit toward the inside of the school where the bathrooms are. As Lance's song comes near the end Gabi returns and makes her way to the sides of the stage. Lance finishes his song and looks at his watch it was already eleven the school was only going to keep the dance going until 11:30 since they were sophomores. Gabi gestures to the three and they get off their instruments after Viktor plays a recording to keep the energy up.

"The dance is going to end soon so you guys enjoy yourselves and I'll take the last three songs solo." She smiles and seems to have way more energy than when she went for break, it puts Stiles on edge. His dad is going to be so pissed if he joined a band with a history of drugs.

"That's oddly generous of you." Stiles comments. Lance claps his hands on his shoulders and smiles.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He pulls Stiles to the dance floor while Gabi maneuvers to the keyboard changing the music. The music dies down and she begins to play the keyboard, it's quiet and a little creepy but not odd for her.

"_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze"_

Her voice echoes across the dance floor and people slow their movements look toward her.

"_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me"_

Out of the corner of his eye Stiles sees Jackson, Lydia and Allison run in. They look…scared.

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down_

_Tonight we're taking over_

_No one's getting out_

They run over to Stiles and apparently Scott and Isaac had the seen them as well and run over.

"What's going on?" Scott asks.

"Greenburg." Allison answers, whether she's feeling awkward around Scott or not is far from her mind because she is all business right now.

"_This place about to blow, blow x5"_

"The witch attacked him again."

"She's here?!" Isaac's eyes go wide while he searches the floor.

"Yeah," Jackson answers and without a sneer. Is that a miracle or a sign of the apocalypse?

_Now what?_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

Stiles looks at Gabi onstage. As if sensing his stare she looks back and locks eyes with him. She smiles. And for a split second her lip tears into a bright red line.

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

Stiles watches and his vision begins to narrow and his mind begins to get cloudy as the lights swim around him. His shoulder beings to feel warm, he doesn't need to look at it to know that the mark is back but he looks anyway. Pulling the jacket down and the shirts out of the way, he actually can't see it since because of where it is but that doesn't mean the others can't. Jackson's actually the first to notice. Irony.

"Stiles?" Jackons questions. Stiles is about to fall over but apparently Scott notices to because he catches Stiles before he can fall over. But before he can completely black out he notices on the ceiling the disco ball has stopped spinning. Because the streamers have caught on it. From this position though Stiles can see that with the ball in the middle and the streamers curving toward it, it creates a larger version of the mark on his shoulder.

_It's time to lose your mind_

_And let the crazy out_

_Tonight we're taking names_

_'Cause we don't mess around_

"Guys," Allison yells. "Look away." Who knew that werewolf hunter training also included how to hide a crossbow when wearing a cocktail dress. Her bolt meets it mark smashing the ball and sending glass shards down to the floor. Stiles smiles cause it's kind of like "glitter on the floor". The streamers fall from the ceiling and float shakily against the walls. Like fog clearing Stiles can feel energy enter his body and his mind is no longer numb…which allows him to feel awkward because he is currently being cradled in Scott's arms.

"Okay, you can let me go now buddy." Scott look at him with his face scrunched up in concern. "I'm fine." Scott relents and lets him. They all turn back to the stage where Gabi stands fuming. The angry look on her face gets even uglier as her body flashes to her true form and back. She presses a button on the key board and the music changes, and electric bass sounds and Gabi begins.

"_I am in love,_

_With what we are,_

_Not what we should be._

It's sung sweetly but there's a nasty look in her eyes. Stiles turns to the other ready to for a quick regroup on how to take the bitch down but Scott, Jackson and Isaac are just staring at her enraptured.

_And I am,_

_I am starstruck._

_With every part,_

_Of this whole story._

Gabi smiles at Stiles like she's won.

_So if it's just tonight,_

_The animal inside,_

_Let it live and die._

The werewolves begin growling. Stiles watches as Scott and Isaac's eyes glow yellow and Jackson glow blue.

_Like it's the end of time,_

_Like everything inside,_

_Let it live and die_."

Apparently that thing about not being able to effect werewolves with her magic no longer applies. The three werewolves are completely wolfed out and surrounding Stiles, Lydia and Allison. They bare their fangs and raise their claws. Lydia runs getting the attention of the three werewolves. With them distracted Allison pulls out the hunter stops, moving quickly she moves behind Isaac and chicken wings him, then knocks him into the floor. Stiles goes for a punch. "_Scott's uneven jawline could use some rearranging"_. He thinks just before his hand meets his friends face.

GOD!

He was wrong.

That did not work.

Stiles gasps from the pain radiating from his hand. Scott looks at him like he just noticed a bug that decided to fly in front of his favorite TV show.

"Come on Scott." Stiles begs his hands up in surrender he backs up, Scott rears back his claw readying for a swipe when a deafening roar sounds breaking through the music. Stiles looks back and sees Derek standing in the doorway that lead to the school Jackson is passed out a little ways behind Derek. Stiles will never admit it. But seeing Derek do that is a little impressive. Allison makes her move with Scott distracted. She has him on the floor and zip tied like she did to Isaac (seriously though where the Hell was she hiding those in that dress). Derek makes a nod toward Jackson and she takes the hint heading over ready to tie him up. "Be on the lookout for Lance and Viktor." Stiles yells to her.

"So the witch," Stiles begins

"Is your lab partner." Derek says it like he's personally blaming Stiles.

"This is not my fault." Stiles argues.

"You should have figured it out." That is completely unfair. And Stiles tells him as much.

"What you gonna blame me for having my energy sucked up too?" Derek nods. "It is not my fault for being a virgin." Stiles can feel his face heat up from embarrassment but they really shouldn't have started this argument. They really should have been paying attention. Derek's eyebrows disappear as he transforms in front of Stiles and as much as he would like to ask where they go he has other matters to attend to.

"You can't go up there transformed." Stiles grabs onto Derek arm, Derek looks down at the offending appendage but Stiles just tightens his grip. "Derek, they set up camera's pointing to the stage and they are recording right now."

"Then what do you suggest I do Stiles?" Derek sights dramatically, so not the time for that.

"Power down, look more human and _escort_ her off the stage. Also try hiding your face."

"I can't." Derek admits through gritted teeth.

"Come again?"

"I can't. When I'm transformed I can resist her magic better." Stiles look out to the crowd of zonked out students. "If we find a way to cut out the wireless router."

"That's a good idea." Allison yells from behind them…she heard that didn't she?…even the part about being a virgin… Allison runs off with Lydia close behind. Gabi begins singing again, and all Stiles wants to do is shut her up.

"_I'm standing on my own two feet,_

_Somewhere hangin' in between,_

_My life and the death of me._

_Fate doesn't leave us time to waste,_

_Weaving through the human race,_

_Till we run out of air to breathe._

The entire time she makes obvious glances between Derek and the door for escape. But her expression turns mean.

_But no one's getting out alive!_

_All the gold on Earth, it won't buy time!_

_So we might as well give up the fight!_

_Live it up tonight!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

As she sings, Gabi lifts her fist in the air as the music booms loud enough to cover up the doors as they slam shut.

_No one's getting out Alive!_

_Life a beautiful and fragile thing,_

_Floating in the galaxy,_

_I'm gonna let it set me free._

_Now is all we really ever have,_

_Open your eyes and don't look back,_

_Now give me something to believe._

Again Gabi's vice almost seems sweet, like she isn't singing about committing mass murder.

_'Cause no one's getting out alive!_

_All the gold on Earth, it won't buy time!_

_So we might as well give up the fight!_

_Live it up tonight!_

Again she raises her fist but along with the music but instead of doors slamming, it's Scott and Isaac getting released from their zip tie confines.

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

Derek jumps in front of the two betas but Isaac tackles him, even though physically he's no match for the alpha his spell induced rage is making him faster and deadlier. Derek ends up pancaked to the wall but Isaac jumps out of the way before Derek can counter attack. Scott however is not distracted by the fighting like Stiles is.

Stiles is able to jump out of the way before it's too late, but not early enough. Three of Scott's claws slice through the leather jacket he's wearing, thanks to the leather they aren't able to go too deep but Stiles can still feel the blood spilling out and drenching his arm. Scott comes after him again. For reasons unknown Scott is actually slower than usual. Scott gets in a few more swipes but Stiles is able to move out of the way. The only collateral damage being the leather jacket. Stiles looks into Scott's eyes and sees them blink brown for a split second before returning to yellow, they go again this time the brown is able to stay longer but the yellow wins out. Scott roars and rushes Stiles. He moves out of the way gain but he trips on the floor. Looking toward his feet he sees that he slipped on his own blood. Stiles tries to scoot away from Scott but his friend merely stalks slowly, his claws twitching.

"Scott come on. Fight it. You've got to. Think how pissed my dad is gonna be. Or hell Allison will have to kill you if you do this." No plea or bargaining works and Stiles has literally scooted himself into the corner. Scott stands over him and brings his claws up. Then he brings them down.

Panic and adrenaline rush through Stiles like electricity. He feels something come out of him, like a pulse, a vibration. He's not sure what happened or what's going on (in the back of his mind he makes a comparison to what he saw the Agent do when fighting the werebear) but he takes advantage of it, Scott's above him but moving slowly his eyes flash brown a fraction longer than before but the yellow quickly follows. Stiles rolls out of the way. Perhaps a second too soon everything resumes. Instead of going into his throat Scott's claws merely graze Stiles shoulder cutting through the fabric and leather over it. Scott looks over at Stiles confused (so his brainwashed confused werewolf face is pretty similar to Scott's default face, who knew?) His claws however are deep into the floor of the gym. Stiles moves quickly. Scott tries to pry his claws from the floor's hold but to no avail. Stiles stands up.

"Forgive me buddy, but I think you owe me this." Stiles rams Scott into the wall, head first, effectively knocking him out. Stiles turns around to See Derek ad Isaac still going at it. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." Stiles runs forward and catches Isaac when his back is turned. He tackles him into Derek's fist. "You're welcome." Derek ignores him in favor of finding Gabi. Stiles sees her making her way to the exit on the side of the gym. "There!" She turn and glares at him one more time, flashing to her true form, her broken skin seems scalier than before. The door opens and she turns to leave but Allison stands in her way. She punches Gabi and the w(b)itch goes down.

/\/\/\/\

Stiles completes the salt circle around the mountain ash circle. He actually isn't sure whether that'll work but either way he'll have new information to add to his own bestiary. Gabi is tied to a chair, her legs tied to each leg and her hands are zip tied behind her back. She's still out cold but now that preparations are complete it's time to wake her up.

"Are you sure we can't just kill her?" Jackson asks, glaring at the witch. Lydia stands behind him looking a little disheveled but she too is glaring.

"No she may be working with a coven, in case we need to find out everything we can." Derek answers surprisingly rational. They are in a deserted classroom. Luckily Finstock was able to come and break up the dance after Gabi had been captured. Despite being useful though Stiles has to admit that the timing was a bit suspect. But like Lance had said "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth"…which remind him.

"Has anyone seen Lance or Viktor?" Scott and Isaac both look at him but Allison answers.

"I saw them when we came in after seeing Greenburg but not since." Allison rubs the bridge of her nose, she looks so much older for it…and tired. "Let's wake her up and figure out what we need." The _"then we kill her"_ was left unsaid but understood.

"How do we wake her up?" Scott asks. Lydia sighs and rolls her eyes. She produces a small capsule from her clutch and places it underneath Gabi's nose. Smelling salts. Gabi jerks awake nearly knocking over the chair but a quick grab from Allison rights it.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asks her voice is subzero cold and those hunter lessons must really be working. Gabi rolls her head to look at Allison.

"My parents thought I could use a change of scenery." Gabi chuckles low, the whites of her teeth flash dangerously as she smiles.

"Wrong answer." The slap to Gabi's face echoes slightly in the classroom.

"Well that, was just rude." Despite her tone Allison's hand print begins to swell on her face. "I thought it was obvious anyway." When it becomes clear she isn't going to continue Derek questions, his eyes are glowing red, they're almost seem feral.

"Where is the rest of your coven?" Gabi turns her head toward Derek and cocks it to the side.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" She asks almost sweetly. "I see you have the cute one here with you." She winks at Isaac. "And the one that likes to act like a pure-bred bitch. But where are the others?" Jackson's claws begin to grow but Lydia puts her hand in his despite the claws and he calms down. Stiles averts his eyes from them. But Gabi catches the movement. Lucky for him she keeps she keeps her mouth shut.

"Tell us what we need to know, now" Allison demands, readying her crossbow. The family resemblance between Allison and her dad at this moment is so close it should make Scott uncomfortable.

"You know," Gabi begins conversationally, her attention on Stiles. "I am human."

"Liar." Scott glares at the girl. Though that was interesting, were warlocks not human?

"Fine," She acquiesces. "But I _am _human enough that mountain ash cannot stop me." She smiles but then eyes the way the werewolves tense. "However your little salt trick and mountain ash can stop my stop my power." Stiles feels everyone give a collective sigh of relief. "From crossing the circle but not from stopping my power within the circle." To prove her point they all hear a snap as the zip ties on her legs break and Gabi jumps up from the chair. Allison being the only one with able to do anything outside the circle, readies her crossbow but Gabi back flips kicking the crossbow just as the bolt is released. The bolt flies into the light above the circle and Gabi complete her maneuver landing on the chair, one foot on the seat and the other on the top of the back. Sparks scatter and shower over Gabi as she stands straight tilting the chair on to two legs. The lights sends a power surge through the lights shutting them off, all except the one above her, it blinks on and off. Gabi cocks her head to the side and a then begins to raise her still bound hands above her. Her shoulders sag and then stiffen as grotesque pops and cracks enter the air. Slowly she brings her arms over her head and with another pop, her arms are before her, she brings her bound hands to her mouth and smiles. Gabi opens her mouth wide and fangs slowly descend from her the roof of her mouth. She give one more grin before she bites through the zip tie. She chuckles darkly and looks down at the circle.

"_Ven Gar Nos."_ Oh crap. Stiles remembers that. A gale kicks up and throws back the salt and mountain ash along with everyone gathered around it. Her laugh can be heard over the crashes of bodies being thrown into desks. Stiles himself is thrown into Derek, face first. At the last second Derek twists and Stiles ends up on the floor with Derek on top. Derek pushes himself up when more desks fly into him, trapping them both. Stiles can feel Derek's hot breath against his neck as he growls, the vibrations sending goosebumps down his skin. Stiles tries to escape but only ends up exposing more of neck to Derek. However he can know see Gabi through debris. With a wave of her hand the blinds to the room raise letting the light from a crescent moon shine in. She jumps and flips through the air and lands her feet against the glass. Her legs glow with a blue aura. Stiles looks at her reflection in the mirror, the reflection becomes less transparent, the reflection then smiles at Stiles and Gabi jumps off of the window landing on her feet outside. Stiles was right…in a way. The witch, Gabi, and the Agent were all the same person.

With her gone the gale within the classroom dies down and everyone is able to remove themselves from the pile of desks. Derek lurches? Is that the right word? No probably not. Stiles think as he witnesses Derek throw the desks and chairs off of him. Derek jumps over Stiles wolfed out and growling for the opponent that is no longer there.

"Get up." Derek orders. "We need to go after her." Derek moves around the room looking for Isaac. When Isaac is free they both head to the door.

"Uh, where are you two going?" Stiles asks. They both turn around looking at him like he's stupid. "Just wait." Despite the looks of confusion they both stay still. Stiles get out his cellphone and texts Gabi. "_The jig is up I know you're the Agent"_.

"Who are you texting?! Now is not the time for this." Allison yells at him. Gabi was right, rude.

"I'm texting Gabi, calm down." That got him some weird looks.

"Your texting her?!" Whoever it was that asked Stiles didn't really notice because above the teacher's desk (the only thing not to have blown into anyone) a bat was flying in a circle then another formed out of the darkness from the room and then another and so on until a large swirl was before them. Beyond the sound of the bats wings a slow clap could be heard syncing in rhythm. In a matter of seconds the bats formed the Agent, Gabi. She was in her black leather armor. Her dark red eyes were smiling while looking at Stiles.

"Very impressive. All though I was looking forward to a chase and hopefully a fight." The Agent – Gabi – crosses her legs and looks pointedly at the others.

"So this was all a test?" Stiles asks. The others look between the two, incredibly confused.

"Of course it was." She looks at the other and rolls her eyes. She removes her hood and pulls down the mask. "Makes sense yet?"

"You." Derek starts but whatever he was going to say was lost, probably because his eyebrows were doing the mambo to help him understand.

"Allow me to explain. Or better yet. Peter," Peter appears from the hallway he doesn't even look sheepish and that just irks Stiles. Stiles hazards a look at Derek and though it's the tiniest of gestures, like he's trying to hide it, he looks betrayed.

"Gabi here is an agent for Aconite. She entered the school and created the witch in order to gather intelligence and judge Allison and Derek's strengths and weaknesses."

"So everything you told m-us was a lie?" Now Stiles feels betrayed. He actually had trusted Gabi. They had talked about his mom.

"No, the only lie I told here was the reason why I was in Beacon Hills." Gabi levels Stiles with a stare, it's her normal brown color and he feels reassured. "Now on to your judgment." Gabi straightens up and the smiles on her face is coy and amused. "Derek, Allison, since you were able to set aside your past experiences and were able to, perhaps cooperate is the wrong word, act without killing each other for the protection of Beacon Hills' people and your friends I judge thee fit to be, fit to live, fit to choose, fit to serve, and fit to lead. Congratulations."

"You should ask her pedigree." Peter comments to Stiles.

"I'm sorry, what? Your pedigree?" Isaac heard Peter and asks before Stiles had a chance. Gabi shoots red eyed glare to Peter.

"Dick." Thank You! Stiles thinks, someone needed to say it. "I am Gabi Ingra Gale, true daughter of the third son of Mikael, harbinger of Clan _Nosferatu_, blood of _Dracula_."

"Did you say Dracula?" Scott questions. Seriously what is with everyone asking Stiles' questions?

"Yes, he is the ancestor to my clan. And yes he's a vampire." Okay Stiles has got this next question. "And no, I am not a vampire." God _dammit_. "My mother is a human. I am a dhampir, half human, half vampire."

"What about everyone you took energy from?" Allison actually sounds a bit outraged. She has her crossbow back and it's loaded.

"There fine. To be honest it was actually more of a hassle to make it so that my presence would be noticed over what I normally do."

"You actually take people's energy?" Allison's grip on the bow tightens but Gabi is ignoring it. Stiles isn't though, he takes one step away from Allison's vicinity.

"I use their emotional energy but only the excess. Like when teenagers have sex dreams." Stiles has a flashback to the morning he woke up with the mark on his shoulder and when she had told him to picture things at the warehouse. "Lust is a powerful and easily reproduced emotion. I dream jumped into all of you guy's dreams. And if the sexy dreams were you know happening I may have you know."

"I feel violated." Stiles hears Scott say from behind him.

"Oh don't worry, your dreams were very vanilla. All about missionary and true love. I swear I almost got dream diabetes. I mean if you want a hot, sexy, kinky, sex dream, you want to look into Stiles." Stiles eyes go wide and he wants to do something but he is literally paralyzed with mortification. "I mean there not really submissive but there were a lot of tones or willingness to be dominated. Like a lot of being pushed into wall or car right before things get hot and heavy. Oh!" She says loudly like she forgot an important fact. "The biting! There is so much biting. I am a vampire and I find it excessive."

**First song. I'm just your Problem – Adventure Time, Marceline**

**Second Song. Animal – Ke$ha**

**Third Song. Out Alive – Ke$ha (this one's me favorite) **

**Well that's the last chapter. I wanted to include more but…One of these days I will get things right.**

**Anyway, There will be an epilogue but it will mostly leave things open for a sequel, which will be posted on and Archive of Our Own. That will have Sterek smut and really good plot (maybe). You'll get a taste in the epilogue. Also I am leaving it for multiple sequels, like one where Stiles get magicy, one where a baby pops up and one some other ideas as well. **

**For the epilogue all characters get their own little conversation with Gabi, it was fun for me to write so it's happening. Peter and Isaac will not get one though.**

**However this is subject to change with Season 3.**


	16. Epilogue

**Here is the almighty Epilogue. I only went with Stiles and Derek's epilogues since the others just didn't really work with the story since I focused on these two.**

**I will write a sequel but not until after Season 3.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Epilogue_

_Stiles_

"Gabi why am I here?" Gabi dragged Stiles from his house just so they could go to his and he's not sure how he feels about that. He doesn't exactly trust her, but he does know that he isn't in danger around her anymore than with Scott.

"Because there is someone that you need to meet." Gabi answers almost cryptically. "During my final test you did something."

"You mean when the world went all…" Stiles waves his hands in the air to symbolize the the way that the world went in slow-motion, saving him from Scott (although Gabi says he was never in any danger).

"See what you did was create a temporal distortion." Stiles feels his eyebrows crunch together. "There is no really way to stop time, however there is a way to slow it down in a given area. Anyone can do it." And there goes Stiles _I'm special_ kick. "However to exist within a temporal distortion and move freely within in it is indicative to an ancient clan of witches, the Chronos. It was their gift. And you Stiles have it." And the _special_ kick is back. She moves to her door and opens it they both walk inside and someone calls from the living room at the right (the one with the piano, Stiles memory supplies). "So I would like you to meet the ex-leader and matriarch of our family, my mother. Luciana Gale." They walk into the room and in the middle stands a women, she's about as tall as Gabi but Stiles can see more familial resemblance to her late daughter Elaina. Stiles meets her eyes and they seem familiar, they are more akin to Gabi than Elaina's but they don't conjure the memory of either but of his own mother. Their eyes meet and then Mrs. Gale gasps and rushes toward Stiles and before he knows what going on Stiles is swept into a tight hug. The kind of hug he hasn't felt since his own mother died.

"Mom?" Gabi asks quietly from behind him. With her question though Stiles notices that Mrs. Gale is crying. She hugs tight one last time and then sniff and detaches herself from Stiles.

"I'm sorry but h-he…he looks just like Phillip." Her voice cracks on the name and Stiles is trying to back out now but it would seem he can't get out of the woman's grip.

"Who?"

"My first child, my son." Mrs. Gale answers looking Stiles. She turns her head and looks at Gabi. "Your, brother."

/\/\/\/\

"You had a son? I had a brother?" Gabi asks. Stiles is used to seeing her with a knowing look, but at this moment she looks so shocked Stiles would enjoy it if he didn't find everything so weird. They're all sitting down now. Stiles and Gabi share the couch while Mrs. Gale sits on the loveseat across from them.

"Yes, It was centuries ago when I was still a young girl. I was nineteen." Stiles notices the serious tone tries to keep his mind from wandering. Mrs. Gale turns her body toward Stiles like she wants him to listen to what she's about to say. "Our clan, was very special. As I'm sure you Gabi told you we have the ability to exist outside time. Or more simply the ability to be unaffected by a temporal distortion. It was a true gift. I'm sure you've seen Spider man. With great power, you know the rest. Our clan used our power to protect the world and all within it. We were enforcers of peace and agents of shadow and secrecy, we never let humans learn of the existence of the supernatural. However our 'gift' was usually only active within women. It was possible for a male to express it but normally, no. As was custom if we entered a human village and laid with a man in order to conceive. If the child was born without the gift we were expected to give up the child. As I did with Phillip."

"You gave up your son." Stiles meant to ask a question, to clarify. But it was clear, this woman had given up her son. The steel in his voice surprised even him.

"I can't go back and change what I did." It sounded more like she was pleading than defending herself. "I did what was expected of me and after a stopped going to the villages. Instead I threw myself into my training. Eventually I became strong enough to be called the head of our clan. But times had changed. Our clan was no becoming obsolete. Hunters who actually knew what they were doing came into the fold and…it was time to end what we had become." Stiles looked into the woman's mist filled eyes. Tear's threatened to spill but they never did. "In order to gain the power we needed we made deals with demons, deities, spirits, whatever you wish to call them. But I had seen my sisters die with fear in their eyes as their contracts were completed. I decided that enough was enough. I absolved our clan."

"So does this mean I have kick-ass magic powers?" Stiles asked for two reasons. The first reason was because it cleared the tension in the air. The second, because he wanted to know.

The answer was no.

But they did say it rather cryptically.

_Derek_

"I need to talk with you Derek." _Thank God she stopped wearing her armor_, is Derek's first thought. He heard her within the train depot as he entered. He never realized how unsettling it was to have someone sneak up on him before. It's not going to stop him from doing it to others though. He walks past her without a word. She'll continue whether he answers or not. "For the record I know exactly what you're doing. But I needed to know whether you knew why Laura and Elaina were first introduced to each other." To make it simple, he had no idea.

"It matters why?" Derek asks not wishing to admit that there is still a lot he doesn't know.

"Ugh!" Gabi groans. That is the exact reaction he had hoped to avoid. "To put it blatantly. A prophecy dictates that a Chronos and child of Lycaon shall come together and bring a great change to the world."

"A prophecy?" Derek asks. It's like his life was written into a fanfiction (a good one, even though he'll never admit to reading fanfics online back in highschool). "And make a change? What kind of Change?"

"I have no idea." Gabi sighs annoyed. "Our sisters were introduced to each other in case they ever wanted to complete it or so they would know of dangers that could come their way."

"Then why wasn't I told?" It seemed like something his parents should have told him.

"The prophecy seemed to favor the first born of direct descendants." Gabi sounds bored. "However don't ask me the direct translation or language, they've been lost for centuries."

"And yet I can be in danger because of it." The sarcasm is strong in him.

"Derek, you of all people should know that humans fear and hate that which is different. And change, brings that which is different." Gabi walks closer to Derek and stares him down. "I'm know you've had people try to kill you before but this will just add to the number. However it will also bring those who wish to support you. Of course this will be just because you have the potential, and not because they believe in you or because they want to support _you_. They'll want to use you." Derek nods, though he isn't sure how to accept any of this. Suddenly Gabi looks sheepish and licks her lips in a very Stiles manner. "I'm going to need you to protect Stiles."

"What?" Derek eyebrows have furrowed. He looks at Gabi trying to figure out her train of thought. However Gabi walks up to him cocker her head and stares at his mouth.

"Wow! Your front teeth are like really big!" Derek gives a fake laugh but the move gives Gabi another look at his teeth. "I mean they're not Kristen Stewart big but they are bigger than average. So, you gonna protect Stiles?"

"You insult my teeth and then ask me a favor?" Derek asks nonplussed and a little offended. Gabi just shrugs. "And why would you need me to protect him anyway?"

"The prophecy states a Chronos is needed. Stiles has proven that he is a descendant of the ancient clan."

"Of course he is." The pain in Derek's side was prophesized. "I guess that explains the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"He had a few dreams that seemed odd, almost prophetic in nature." Derek explains. Gabi's heart begins to beat quickly and her face has changed to a mask of gravity.

"I see." "_Dammit" _She adds under her breath. "I was afraid of this but since Stiles is a human he has more right to this prophecy than either I or Elaina ever had." She looks to Derek and her heart beats even more gravely. "This, makes things difficult. Derek, if Stiles is ever turned into a werewolf that will satisfy the criteria for the prophecy. He is even in more danger than I thought."

"I'll see what information Peter has on the prophecy." Derek decides but Gabi looks at him with alarm.

"Peter cannot know that Stiles can make this prophecy happen." Gabi nears him and places a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes are hard with steel. "You cannot trust him. Derek I am an empathy. I can feel the emotions of others. But Peter, Peter is a blank. Whether it is because he feels nothing or because his powers of an alpha linger or if he knows of a way to block my powers I know not."

"What do mean power of an Alpha?" Gabi can feel his emotions, if she can do that than there has to be something wrong with Derek as an alpha.

"Simply that, he may be more powerful than he lets on." Gabi answers.

"No I mean, if you can't feel the emotions of an alpha why can you feel mine?" Her eyes alight with recognition.

"Oh, that." Gabi face goes almost wistful and a little sly. "You were my first." Derek's eyes go wide in shock. "Relax, I mean the first person I ever used empathy on. It was when Laura brought you two to our house to stay. You had checked out, completely reverted into yourself. You had caught my curiosity. I discovered my empathy and your emotions sent me into a coma for three weeks."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Gabi sighs. "Just makes sure he doesn't die, alright. He's family." Gabi begins to make her way out of the train depot but stops before she makes her final steps out of the room, out of earshot and out of Beacon Hills. "I won't return. As far as Aconite goes you're a responsible Alpha. But Derek, we won't interfere again. Unless it seems completely bleak. But know this Derek. Bad things are coming, you won't be able to escape. Fight back and win. Or die."


End file.
